Navigator's boyfriend
by Shoojo
Summary: Kebimbangan, kegelisahan, saling curiga mewarnai petualangan dan persahabatan di dalam kru Mugiwara. ViviXZoroXNami triangle. Extra Chapter di dalam; tentang LuRo! RnR ya!
1. Prolog

Ha ha hai!! Ini adalah fanfic One Piece pertamaku, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat ide one-shot apa yang harus kutulis. Ya, aku memang mau mencoba menulis one-shot terlebih dahulu, untuk sekedar melatih tulisanku agar lebih berkembang atau semacamnya lah. Oke, selamat membaca! Oh ya, disclaimer. Untuk hal ini kuserahkan pada calon bajak laut kita. Luffy!

**Shoojo : **Hei, Luffy!

**Luffy : **(mulut penuh makanan) Apwaw swih? Wauw mwuau apwa?(makanannya muncrat-muncrat)

**Shoojo : **Ya, ampun, Luffy, bisakah berhenti untuk bicara sambil makan(mengelap muka)? Habiskan dulu makanan itu.

**Luffy : **Ogwe. Gwomu gwomu mwualluw(gomu-gomu swallow)!! (Luffy melebarkan tenggorokannya agar makanan cepat masuk). Oke, sekarang kau mau apa?

**Shoojo : **Kau menjijikkan sekali. Sekarang ucapkan disclaimer untuk pembaca kita(memberikan secarik kertas).

**Luffy :** Daging dulu, baru baca.

**Shoojo : **Apa? Sial! Oke, baiklah, sekarang cepat baca.

**Luffy : **(mengambil kertas disclaimer) Uhm…Shoojo…tid…tidak…me..mem….bu…..a–

**Shoojo : **Argh! Aku lupa kau itu bodoh. Lupakan yang tadi, biar aku yang lakukan sendiri!

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Aku bukanlah Oda-sensei, ataupun asistennya, bahkan bukan orang Jepang. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Catatan : Di sini Vivi masih ikut dalam anggota bajak laut Mugiwara. Untuk alasan apa, lihat aja sendiri.

Setting : Di dunia baru (yah, tentu semua nakama berkumpul lagi dan melewati pulau duyung)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx Prologue xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prang! Bruak! Blam!

"Luffy sialan! Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku pelakunya. Pasti ada pencuri yang mencurinya tadi malam…"

"Kau kira aku percaya? Sekarang diam atau kupastikan akan kutenggelamkan kau di dalam laut!"

Nami yang terbangun dari tidur karena ribut-ribut di pagi hari keluar kamar, bermaksud menuju ke ruang akuarium. Di tengah perjalanan di halaman luar dia melihat Luffy sedang dikejar oleh Sanji. Dia lalu menghampiri Usopp yang sedang memancing dengan Chopper.

"Luffy mencuri makanan dari gudang penyimpanan lagi, ya?" Nami bertanya.

"Begitulah." jawab Usopp.

Nami menghela nafas. "Yah, tampaknya kita benar-benar akan kelaparan lagi." gerutu dia.

"Karena itulah kami sekarang sedang memancing untuk persediaan makan besok. Kita beruntung masih ada persediaan untuk hari ini. Kau melewatkan sarapan tadi. Tadinya Sanji ingin membangunkanmu, tapi Chopper melarang karena kau masih butuh istirahat."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chopper berpaling kearah Usopp. Dia melihat Nami dan berkata, "Hai Nami, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau harus istirahat, penyakit Gaggou yang menyerangmu bisa kambuh lagi,"

A/N : Penyakit Gaggou yang dimaksud adalah penyakit dimana tubuh penderita naik mencapai 400C dan menyebabkan kaki menjadi serasa lemas. Yah, penyakit ini ciptaan sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Chopper, aku baik-baik saja kok." kata Nami, berusaha agar tidak terdengar lelah.

"Tidak, tidak, penyakit itu butuh minimal seminggu untuk sembuh, dan kau baru 5 hari istirahat, dan…" Chopper tiba-tiba terdiam melihat tatapan tajam dari Nami. Chopper akan melanjutkan omongannya ketika Sanji, yang masih berusaha mengejar Lufy, melihat Nami.

"Aaahhhh, Nami-swan. Kau mau sarapan?" Sanji tampaknya melupakan Luffy.

"Terima kasih Sanji, aku baru mau mengambilnya." jawab Nami.

"Jangan. Nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi jika harus berjalan. Biarkan aku mengambilkannya untukmu."

Sanji bergegas ke dapur mengambilkan sarapan untuk Nami. Chopper lalu melanjukan perkataannya. "Nah, sekarang kau lebih baik kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Nani?"

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidur dan istirahat. Kau tidak ingin sakitmu tambah parah, kan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?"

"Aku ini dokter!"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa memaksaku. Aku masih bisa berjalan. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjalankan navigasi kapal ini kalau bukan aku?"

"Kita cukup mengikuti arah log pose, kan?"

"Kalau ada badai, bagaimana?"

"Lupakan soal badai, yang penting kau harus istirahat!"

"Kenapa aku harus istirahat?" tantang Nami.

"Karena kau itu sedang sakit! Ya ampun, kau mirip sekali dengan Zoro."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kubilang, kau mirip sekali denga Zoro. Sama-sama tidak bisa disuruh istirahat."

Nami melirik ke arah pendekar pedang yang sedang tertidur, badannya disandarkan ke pagar kapal, tiga katana miliknya ditaruh di sampingnya. Sontak Nami merasa kejijikan mengetahui dia disamakan dengan orang idiot seperti Zoro. Merasa tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan debat dengan Chopper, Nami berjalan kembali ke kamar perempuan. Di dalam dia bertemu dengan Vivi.

"Ohayou, Vivi." kata Nami.

"Ohayou, Nami. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang memperbaiki ini." Vivi menunjukkan kujaku slasher miliknya. "Tampaknya ada rantai yang putus. Tapi untunglah tidak terlalu parah."

Nami hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu mereka berdua mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. "Masuk." teriak Nami, tidak terlalu keras.

"Halo, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan." Sanji masuk dengan "love hurricane" miliknya. "Ini sarapanmu. Selamat menikmati, mademoiselle (bhs Prancis : nyonya)."

Sanji berlutut di depan Nami, piring sarapan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. 'Sanji benar-benar menyedihkan, apa saja demi perempuan' batin Vivi. Nami, sementara itu, mengambil makanannya, meletakkan piring di atas meja, lalu berkata, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Sanji." Sanji bangkit berdiri, namun tiba-tiba membatu atas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Nami menarik muka Sanji ke arahnya, mencium dia singkat di pipinya, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Arigatou, Sanji". Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sanji sontak langsung berputar-putar gembira, mukanya menjadi merah padam, keluar kamar sambil bersenandung, tampak gembira sekali.

Vivi menutup pintu, menghampiri Nami, yang tidak menunjukkan rasa malu atas apa yang dilakukannya, bahwa dia baru saja memberikan ciumannya kepada salah satu penggemar beratnya, atau fakta bahwa Vivi menyaksikan "adegan itu". "Tampaknya kau sudah mulai _girlie_. Apa kau suka dia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia berhak atas itu, setelah semua yang dilakukannya kepadaku."

"Sungguh?" Vivi mulai agresif, senyum nakal mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Nami dengan heran, pipinya mulai memerah sedikit. 'Semoga dia tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh' harap Nami dalam hati.

"Kalau memang iya kau tidak ada perasaan dengan Sanji, kenapa baru sekarang kau menciumnya? Maksudku kalian kan sudah lama saling mengenal. Kalau itu Cuma ciuman-tanda-terima-kasih, seharusnya kau sudah melakukannya dari dulu." goda Vivi.

"Kuberitahu ya, aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sesama nakama, tidak lebih." Nami mulai gugup.

"Ayolah, jujur saja. Pastinya kau ada perasaan kepadanya, walaupun hanya sedikit." Vivi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nami, membuat Nami menjadi gelisah, garis merah di pipinya mulai tampak jelas. "Katakan kepadaku, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Aku teman baikmu, ingat?"

"Su-sungguh? Kau janji?" tanya Nami terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memegang janjiku." kata Vivi penuh kemenangan.

Nami menghela nafas. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, kepala sedikit tertunduk ke bawah, lalu mulai berbicara denga suara pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang ada sedikit perasaan suka kepadanya. Dia baik sekali kepadaku. Awalnya kukira menyebalkan, dia melakukan itu semua hanya karena aku ini wanita, tapi setelah semua perjalanan yang kami lalui, aku merasa dia melakukannya dengan tulus, bukan lagi karena aku seorang wanita. Entah kapan aku mulai merasa suka kepadanya, mungkin saat di Thriller Bark, waktu dia mati-matian melindungiku dari pernikahan konyol dengan Absalom."

"Dan itu berarti, kau…jatuh cinta kepadanya?" tanya Vivi, mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"_Baka_, tentu saja tidak." Nami buru-buru menjawab. "Aku bilang aku hanya suka kepada dia, bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Oh, tapi kadang-kadang dari suka bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Aku berharap saat itu tiba."

"Dan aku berharap tidak" jawab Nami. Lalu dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, selimut diletakkan menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku butuh istirahat. Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

"Oke" kata Vivi. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu . Ketika membuka pintu, dia berhenti sebentar, berpaling ke belakang dan berkata "Mimpi yang indah ya, Nami." lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Nami yang mukanya memerah lagi.

Di luar, Vivi terkejut melihat Robin berdiri di samping pintu, wajahnya terlihat gembira seolah baru saja menerima "gosip" pedas. "Kau mendengar semuanya, ya?" bisik Vivi kepada Robin, berharap Nami tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Tentu saja ya." jawab Robin.

~Flashback~

_Robin sedang berjalan menuju kamar. Dia terkejut ketika dia mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka, Nami sedang mencium Sanji. Robin buru-buru bersembunyi di samping pintu, bersyukur Sanji terlalu sibuk dalam kegembiraannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Robin. Pintu kamar lalu ditutup._

'_Tampaknya ada yang menarik di sini.' Entah kenapa, alih-alih masuk ke dalam kamar, Robim menumbuhkan telinganya di belakang leher Nami, mendengarkan semua percakapan di dalam._

~End of Flashback~

"Kau tidak berubah, suka mencuri-dengar." kata Vivi.

"Menurutmu dia suatu saat akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sanji?" tanya Robin penuh keingintahuan.

"Kemungkinan besar tidak, tapi siapa tahu." jawab Vivi. "Ayo kita ke halaman, kita berbicara di sana saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke halaman luar, sambil membicarakan berita terhangat dan berspekulasi apa yang aka terjadi selanjutnya.

------------di dapur------------

"Kutangkap kau, bocah!"

Sanji berhasil menangkap Luffy, Luffy dijatuhkan dan ditelungkupkan ke lantai, tangannya dipegang oleh Sanji.

"Tolong" teriak Luffy. "Aku ditangkap oleh–mfhhh"

"Diam dan nikmati saja saat-saat penderitaanmu." Sanji melemparkan tatapan dingin dan jahat ke arah Luffy, senyum jahatnya tambah jelas. Luffy merasakan aura setan di sekitarnya. "Nah, kita mulai…"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAA……….."

------------di halaman-----------

"Menurutmu kita harus menolongnya, Usopp?" Chopper bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Dia pasti bisa melaluinya dengan selamat." Usopp tetap fokus pada pancingannya. Chopper merasa sedikit lega, melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Wheew, akhirnya satu chapter selesai. Jangan lupa review ya. Aku tidak bisa jamin kapan chapter selanjutnya akan muncul tapi yang penting pasti tidak akan lama.

Dictionary:

-kun : partikel pada nama untuk pria yang lebih muda atau sebaya, kadang-kadang dipakai juga pada wanita

-chan : partikel pada nama untuk wanita yang lebih muda atau sebaya (biasanya sesama wanita). Bisa juga dipakai pada pria yang lebih muda.

-san : partikel pada nama yang menunjukkan kesopanan/ bahasa formal, bisa berarti tuan atau nyonya juga.

-swan dan -chwan : plesetan Sanji untuk –san dan –chan. Dipakai pada Nami, Robin, dan Vivi (kira-kira begitu)

mugiwara : topi jerami

nakama : teman

ohayou : selamat pagi

arigatou : terima kasih

baka : idiot

_Cerita berikutnya :_

_Kelompok topi jerami menerima 'insiden' kecil di laut sebelum sampai ke pulau baru. Usopp dan Chopper jatuh ke laut, Luffy mengincar makanan, Nami dalam bahaya! 3 tebakan siapa yang selamatin Nami!_


	2. Pulau Baru

Inilah chapter kedua dari seri perjalanan Nami mencari cinta sejati, atau bisa kubilang begitu….

Untuk kali ini akan kupanggil seseorang yang akan membacakan disclaimer. Tenang, bukan Luffy lagi. Tebak siapa. Apa? Zoro? Bukan! Nami? Bukan juga! Sanji? BUKAN! Tapi…….Ace!!!

**Ace : **Kau memanggilku?

**Shoojo : **Tentu saja. Sekarang ucapkan disclaimer untuk para pembaca sekalian.

**Ace : **Oke. Jadi, Shoojo ini tidak – groook……………

**Shoojo : **Hei hei hei! Kenapa kau malah tidur? Dasar sial! Baiklah, biar aku saja yang bilang.

**Disclaimer : **Aku tidak membuat OP, kau idiot!

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Nami mulai mengakui bahwa dia ada perasaan suka dengan Sanji, dan Vivi serta Robin tahu akan hal itu. Mampukah Nami mengungkapkannya? Atau malah ada orang lain yang merebut hatinya secara total duluan sebelum Sanji bisa melakukannya?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Pulau Baru xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sudah berapa tangkapan yang kau dapat, Usopp?"

"Nih."

Sanji melirik ke ember tempat hasil tangkapan Usopp dan Chopper. Hasilnya? Cuma beberapa ikan kecil, itupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sanji menghela nafas. Memang susah mendapatkan ikan-ikan yang bisa dimakan di Grand Line. Jika _ada yang bisa dimakan, itu adalah…_

"Yohohoho. Halo Usopp, Chopper, Sanji. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Brook tiba-tiba dari belakang, mengagetkan Usopp dan Chopper.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" *splash*

"Usopp, Chopper, kalian tidak apa-apa?" teriak Sanji, sementara itu Brook berteriak minta maaf kepada mereka berdua. Vivi dan Robin segera berlari ke arah Usopp dan Chopper jatuh. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Usopp dan Chopper jatuh ke laut." jawab Sanji dengan nada kecemasan.

"Eehhh? Tapi Chopper 'kan tidak bisa berenang." Vivi berteriak dengan panik.

"Karena itu aku akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Sanji sudah bersiap untuk terjun ke laut ketika Brook menjerit.

"GYAAAA!!!! Li-li-lihat…"

Sanji melirik ke arah Brook menjerit. Seekor monster besar bertanduk muncul dari permukaan air. Monster ini memiliki muka seperti beruang namun dengan mata lebar, telinga panjang, serta mulut yang kecil. Di tanduk kanannya Usopp bergantungan, memegang Chopper di tangan kirinya.

"Sanji, toloooooonggg!" teriak Usopp.

_Ya, di Grand Line kau hanya bisa memancing…_

"Setidaknya mereka selamat." kata Robin, lega.

Luffy, yang habis memulihkan diri dari siksaan Sanji, bergegas menuju ke luar, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun begitu melihat monster laut, hanya ada satu pikiran yang ada di benaknya.

"Makanaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!"

_Monster laut._

"Sanji! Cepat kita tangkap hewan itu–lho, mana Zoro? Bukankah dia seharusnya ikut membantu kita?" perintah Luffy, bingung dengan ketidakhadiran petarung miliknya.

"Dia sedang tidur." Sanji menunjuk arah tempat Zoro tidur. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja marimo sialan itu. Kita urus saja ini tanpa dia."

"Oke. Gomu-gomu no rocket!" Luffy terbang menuju tanduk kanan dari si monster. Dia berhasil mencapai tempat Usopp dan Chopper. Sayangnya, si monster merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Luffy. Dia segera menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, beusaha agar menjatuhkan Luffy dari atas kepalanya.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh………" teriak Luffy dan Usopp bersamaan.

"Sialan, awas kau! Terima ini! GOMU-GOMU NO AXE!"

Luffy melakukan salah satu jurus terbaiknya, serangannya berhasil menghentikan gerakan monster untuk sementara waktu. Sayangnya, daya serangnya terlalu kecil untuk kepala monster yang besar. Dia menjadi tambah kesal. Amukannya tambah parah, kali ini dia tampaknya berusaha untuk melihat wajah penyerangnya, ingin membalas dendam. Amukannya membuat laut di sekitar bergejolak.

Thousand Sunny ikut bergoyang akibat ombak.

"KYAAAAA!!!" jerit Vivi, dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"BOCAH IDIOT, KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBUATNYA TAMBAH MARAH?" teriak Sanji, berusaha memastikan Vivi dan Robin tidak apa-apa.

Zoro, sementara itu, masih tetap tertidur, atau tampaknya begitu. Dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan segala kejadian yang ada.

"Gomen. Sial, apa aku harus memakai Gear 3rd? Oh ya," dia melilitkan tangannya di sekeliling Usopp dan Chopper.

"Tunggu, Luffy, kau mau ap–" Usopp bertanya, namun terpotong setelah Luffy mejulurkan mereka berdua kembali ke kapal. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….." teriak Usopp ketakutan.

---------- di kamar perempuan ----------

Nami terbangun karena ada suara ribut-ribut di luar. Dia membuka matanya, melihat kamarnya sedang kosong. 'Kemana Vivi? Ada apa di luar sana?' tanya Nami dalam hati. Dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat sarapan miliknya di atas meja, belum dimakan sama sekali. Sontak muka Nami memerah sedikit melihat hal itu. Ingatan apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum dia tidur membuatnya merasa seperti jelly yang kenyal.

"Kurasa aku lebih baik keluar dulu melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku khawatir kita kehilangan arah dan terjebak di perairan aneh lagi." gumam Nami kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia membuak pintu kamar dan keluar menuju halaman.

------------ di arena pertarungan ------------

"Oke, mereka sudah selamat. Baiklah, Gear 3rd!". "Hone fusen!" Luffy mengembungkan tulang di lengan kirinya, lalu memindahkan udaranya ke kaki kanannya, membuat kaki kanannya membesar beberapa kali lipat. Dia melancarkan serangan berikutnya. "Gomu-gomu no gigant axe!"

Serangan berikut berhasil melumpuhkan si monster. Badannya menjadi lemas, dia terjatuh menuju Thousand Sunny. Luffy, sementara itu, menjulurkan tangannya ke tiang utama kapal, berusaha agar tidak jatuh ke dalam air.

Sanji, yang melihat monster itu terjatuh ke arah mereka, lantas mengambil posisi menyerang.

"Diable jump!" Sanji berputar di tempat, membuat kaki kanannya membara. Dia berlari menghampiri monster laut. Sementara itu, Luffy bersiap melakukan serangan lagi dari belakang monster.

"Diable jump premier hache!"."Gomu-gomu no gigant pistol!" Monster tersebut langsung tewas seketika menerima dua serangan dashyat secara bersamaan di kepalanya. Sayangnya, salah satu tanduknya patah akibat serangan Luffy dari belakang. Tanduk itu melayang menuju ke arah kapal. Mereka semua berputar menuju arah tanduk tersebut, dan terkejut apa yang ada di sana.

"Nami-swan!!" teriak Sanji.

Nami menoleh ke asal suara. "San..ji?" dia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah tanduk besar sedang menuju arahnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, kakinya membeku. Sanji dan Vivi berusaha berlari ke arahnya, Robin mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan Nami. Namun terlambat. Benda itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Nami. Nami hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan. Dia menutup matanya, menunggu benda itu datang menimpanya dalam ketakutan…

"SLAB!"

Nami terkejut, karena apa yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga. Sebaliknya, justru ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya merangkul pinggangnya agar mereka lebih dekat. Nami membuka matanya, melihat siapa penyelamatnya. Sebuah pedang beralur lurus berkilau, terayun ke yang tadinya siap menyerang Nami tergeletak di samping, terbelah dua. Orang yang disampingnya, berambut hijau pendek, dengan pakaian T-shirt berkerah putih, haramaki hijau meliliti pinggangnya. Penyelamatnya itu berkata kepadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh."

Zoro melepaskan genggamannya dari Nami, lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat semula untuk tidur. Nami masih tetap diam terpaku di tempatnya. Sanji berlari menghampiri Nami. "Daijoubu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Sementara itu Usopp dan Vivi sibuk menyelamatkan Luffy, yang sayangnya, jatuh ke laut.

"A…aku.." kondisi Nami yang masih sakit, ditambah fakta bahwa dia belum sarapan dan masih shock dengan kejadian barusan membuat pandangannya kabur. Dia langsung jatuh ke lantai, kepalanya pening sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan…

* * *

Nami membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih pusing. Dia langsung menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat tidurnya, selimut hangat menutupi badannya. Di sekelilingnya seluruh kru Mugiwara berkumpul, dan bersorak begitu mengetahui Nami telah sadar.

"Nami-swan!! Syu-syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja…" Sanji menangis dengan terharu, berputar-putar dengan gembira.

"Nami! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy, nada kecemasan atas kondisi navigatornya tampak jelas.

"Tentu saja. Dia 'kan Nami." kata Usopp dengan ceria.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, Nami." pinta Chopper dengan nada penuh perhatian.

Nami hanya bisa menurut perkataan Chopper. Dia melihat sekeliling lagi. Hampir semuanya berkumpul, kecuali Zoro. 'Dimana dia?' tanya Nami keheranan.

"Oh, Zoro sedang latihan, seperti biasa." kata Robin seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terkatakan di wajah Nami.

Nami hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepala. Rasa kecewa mendadak muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Yah, si marimo bodoh itu memang seorang pecundang." ejek Sanji. "Tunggulah Nami-swan. Akan kubuatkan makanan enak dan sehat untukmu."

"Nomong-ngomong soal makanan," Vivi mendekat ke Nami dan berpicara dengan pelan ketika Sanji keluar kamar, "kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu? Tony bilang itulah yang membuatmu jatuh pingsan." katanya sambil mengarahkan sarapan Nami di atas meja yang sudah dingain.

"Er…" Nami bingung mau bilang apa ketika Brook memotong, "Yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Mau kumainkan musik penghibur jiwa?"

Chopper melirik ke arah Brook dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak. Nami lebih butuh ketenangan daripada musik saat ini. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia. Oh ya, itu obatmu, minum tiga kali sehari setelah makan. Harus dihabiskan." Chopper menunjuk bungkusan obat di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Nami bersama segelas air penuh. Mereka semua lalu keluar.

"Usopp, tolong bantu aku memperbaiki kerusakan di dek." gumam Franky ketika mereka di depan pintu. Usopp hanya bisa mendesah keberatan.

Semenit kemudian Sanji membawakan makanan untuk Nami. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obat, Nami akan mulai untuk tidur lagi ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. "Masuk" teriak Nami.

Pintu terbuka, dan Zoro berjalan masuk.

"Hai." katanya pendek. Dia berjalan menghampiri Nami. Nami bertanya kepadanya, "Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Dia mencoba mengeluarkan ciri suara khasnya, namun dia tetap saja merasa senang karena kehadiran Zoro.

"Aku cuma datang menjengukmu. Tidak boleh, ya?" Zoro terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan tanggapan Nami. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku, lebih baik aku keluar saja." dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Nami dengan suara sekeras yang dia bisa. Zoro berhenti di depan pintu, tidak memalingkan muka dan berkata, "Apa lagi yang kau mau katakan?"

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya," Nami berkata dengan suara pelan, berharap Zoro masih bisa mendengarnya, "kenapa kau selalu menolongku? Kenapa kau selalu ada kalau aku dalam bahaya?"

Nami mendadak bingung dan malu dengan perkataan yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya. Zoro memalingkan mukanya ke Nami, tampak bingung dengan kelakuan Nami.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu cuma kebetulan saja, kurasa…"

"Cuma kebetulan? CUMA KEBETULAN?" Nami tidak bisa menahan perkataan dan perasaannya kali ini, untuk alasan yang dia tidak ketahui. "Kau pertama datang menyelamatkanku ketika kita melawan Buggy, dari serangan Nyaaban bersaudara di Syrup Village, ketika kita bertemu pasangan Mr. 1, dan sebagainya, tapi kau menganggapnya hanya kebetulan?"

Zoro tambah merasa gelisah sekarang. 'Ada apa dengannya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sementara itu muka Nami sekarang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Dia merasakan perasaan, yang entah kenapa, sama dengan saat dia bersama Sanji. 'Tidak, tidak,' Nami menggelengkan kepala, 'aku tidak mungkin….dengan dia…._apa iya?_'

"Gomen," bisik Nami kemudian, "aku hanya ingin tahu, sebab kau sering menyelamatkanku." Kesunyian muncul sesaat, sebelum Nami berkata lagi, "Apa kau menyelamatkanku…karena aku ini lemah?"

"Kira-kira begitu." Nami mendadak merasakan isi perutnya berputar tidak nyaman mendengar jawaban Zoro, "tapi sebenarnya karena kau adalah bagian dari kita. Teman. Nakama. Itu saja."

"Kau yakin hanya karena itu?" kata Nami. Mukanya tertunduk ke bawah, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia merasakan mukanya menjadi hangat dan memerah. "Kau yakin bukan karena uhm… lebih daripada sekedar teman?"

Muka Zoro mendadak sedikit memerah, dia memalingkan wajah ke samping, berharap Nami tidak melihatnya. "A-apa maksudmu dengan lebih?" katanya dengan terbata-bata.

Nami merasa tidak ada jalan mundur lagi. Apa dia harus melanjutkan? "Maksudku ehm..umm…yah, Zoro, apa kau – maksudku kita ini….sebenarnya…a..a-"

"Teman-teman! ADA PULAU BARU!!" teriak Luffy dari luar.

Zoro, yang lega ada yang bisa dijadikan pengalih perhatian, bergegas keluar dan berkata, "Yah, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Lalu dia bergegas keluar menuju halaman.

Nami, sementara itu, sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya. '_Ada_ _apa dengan aku ini?_' tanyanya. '_Kenapa aku merasa gugup sekali di depan dia?Kenapa aku serasa bukan seperti aku yang biasa? Dan yang paling penting, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa dia sama seperti Sanji? Apa aku memang – ah, tidak, dia cuma pendekar pedang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaan. Dia tidak istimewa. Tidak…istimewa? Benarkah itu?Masa 'sih aku ini..terhadap dia…'_

_Suka?_

"ARGH! Damn it!" teriak Nami, menutupi mukanya dengan selimut, mencoba tidur lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Wohoo…!!! Sampai sini, cerita sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Please review ya!

Dictionary :

gomen : maaf

daijoubu : kau baik-baik saja?

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Di pulau baru, Luffy dan kawan-kawan bertemu dengan musuh yang kuat, yang menantang mereka untuk bertarung. Apakah Luffy dan yang lain mampu mengatasi mereka? Peristiwa besar akan menimpa Zoro. Apa itu? Yang jelas bukanlah hal yang baik…_


	3. Pedang yang Patah

Chapter 3 is up! Oke , sampai di sini, aku akan memulai konflik dalam cerita ini. Dan juga bakal ada flashback kenapa Vivi sampai bergabung ke dalam kelompok Mugiwara. Hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku pada chapter 1, yang memang aku belum jelasin. Oh ya, aku sedang membuat cerita crossover OP/DC, kalau mau baca silakan aja cari, cuma satu-satunya di dunia ! Bahkan yang Inggris-nya aja belum ada. Sekalian promosi. Yah, kita butuh inovasi dikit, kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi? (------ sombong).

Sebagai informasi, mungkin cerita ini bakal mencapai 20 chapter. Yah, jadi doain aja supaya aku tetap bisa update terus. Makin panjang makin seru!

Baiklah, disclaimer kita kali ini tidak bakal kacau lagi. Kita hitung mundur yuk, 3..2..sa- *BLAARR*

**Enel : **Yahahahaha!

**Shoojo : **E–Enel?

**Enel : **Hmm… apa aku sudah sampai di Fairy Vearth?

**Shoojo : ** Ini Bogor, idiot! Kau ada di Blue Sea, bukan di Fairy Vearth!

**Enel :** Apa? Sial! Kalau begitu kau harus menerima hukuman dewa! El Thor!

**Shoojo : **Eh…tunggu –apa? Gawat! GYAAAA…….

**Enel : **Lemah sekali, baiklah disclaimer : Orang selemah dia tidak mungkin mengarang OP.

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Kelompok Mugiwara diserang seekor monster laut. Insiden kecil yang menimpa Nami membuat kesehatannya tambah parah, namun sisi lain dia mulai menyadari perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Nami dilema! Zoro? Sanji? Atau ada yang lain lagi?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Pedang yang patah xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thousand Sunny mendarat di sebuah pelabuhan, beruntung tidak ada kapal angkatan laut di sekitar. Mereka bisa melihat papan nama yang terpampang di pintu masuk pelabuhan. "Dechal".

"Nama yang jelek," kata Franky.

"Sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di sini sangat bodoh," timpal Usopp.

"Sanji!!! Cepat siapkan bekal bajak lautnya!" teriak Luffy.

"Sabar sedikit, kapten." jawab Sanji dari dapur. "Oi, marimo," teriaknya, "bantu aku memotong daging monster itu."

"Huh," gerutu Zoro. Dia menaruh bebannya kembali ke tempat semula, berjalan menuju halaman tempat monster laut yang tadi dikalahkan berada. Dia mengeluarkan Wadou Ichimonji miliknya, lalu mengayunkan ke tubuh monster itu, membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. "Oi, alis lengkung sialan. Apa ada permintaan aneh lainnya?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT ALIS LENGKUNG?" teriak Sanji penuh kemarahan, keluar dari dapur, berhadapan muka dengan Zoro.

"Oh, apa ada orang lain yang memiliki alis lengkung di sini?" ejek Zoro, melihat sekeliling. "Setahuku hanya kau saja yang memilikinya. Kau seharusnya masuk dalam Guiness Grand Line of Records." (Buku Rekor se-Grand Line, memangnya ada ya?)

"Dan kepala marimomu pasti akan jadi objek penelitian bagus bagi ilmuwan mereka, siapa namanya- Dr. Vegapunk." balas Sanji

"Apa katamu, alis lengkung?"

"Marimo!"

"Alis lengkung!"

"Marimo!"

"Alis lengkung!"

"Marimo!"

"Alis lengkung!"

"Kaktus!"

"Papan dart!" (dalam pandangan Zoro, alis lengkung Sanji mirip dengan lekukan pada papan dart. Vol. 34, chap 322)

"Tukang nyasar!"

"Maniak wanita!"

"Otot idiot!" (maksudnya Zoro itu berotot tapi otak idiot)

"Poster sinting!" (merujuk pada poster Sanji yang gambarnya belum diubah juga…)

"Zoro, Sanji, bisakah kalian–"

"DIAM!!" teriak Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan, mengacungkan jari ke Usopp. Usopp langsung terdiam.

"Tukang tidur!"

"Mata satu!"

"Muka jelek!"

"Jenggot tipis!" (Sanji ada jenggot, ingat?)

"Penggila minum!"

"Penggila rokok!"

"Jarang mandi!" (mungkin saja)

"Kaki busuk!"

"Pedang tolol!"

"Koki gila!"

"Pendekar payah!'

"Apa katamu?" Zoro kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ha! Aku menang!" emoh Sanji penuh kegembiraan.

'Sial!' maki Zoro.

"Er…Sanji," Luffy mulai berkata setelah melihat pertarungan "rutin" antara dua krunya, "bisakah kau cepat membuatkan bekal? Aku sudah menunggu lama, nih,"

Sanji kembali ke dapur dengan senang hati. Mengalahkan Zoro tampaknya sama baiknya dengan menerima pujia dari Nami. Setelah bekal siap, Luffy tanpa pikir panjang langsung turun dari kapal, bergegas berlari mencari petualangan. Vivi dan Brook mengejar Luffy. Franky, Usopp, dan Chopper pergi bersama, mencari peralatan kayu dan beberapa obat untuk Nami. Tadinya Sanji ingin tinggal di kapal, menjaga Nami, tapi memutuskan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di tangan Zoro dan (terutama)Robin, Sanji pergi ke kota membeli bahan makanan. Robin menghitung uang simpanan yang ada. Sejak dari pulau duyung, Robinlah yang dipercayai Nami menjaga uang kelompok. Zoro tidak ikut turun, masih kesal dengan kekalahan dalam adu mulut dari "musuh bebuyutan"-nya.

----------- di kota ----------

"Vivi."

"Hm?" jawab putri berambut biru muda.

"Apa warna pakaian dalammu hari ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, MESUM!" Vivi melayangkan tendangannya ke arah muka Brook.

"Yohohoho, benar-benar tendangan yang kuat, tulangku sampai-sampai nyeri, karena sebagai manusia tengkorak, aku tidak ada daging lagi, hanya tulang dan sendi." kata Brook yang jatuh ke tanah, benjolan besar muncul di pelipisnya.

"BERISIK!!!" teriak Vivi, sementara Luffy ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Brook lagi, "aku baru dengar ada putri kerajaan yang jadi bajak laut."

"Kami bertemu di tanjung kembar," kata Luffy, sementara Vivi menganggukkan kepala, "waktu itu kapal kami – Going Merry – ada di dalam perut Laboon," wajah Brook langsung riang begitu Luffy menyebut nama Laboon, "sementara itu Vivi dan Mr. 8 juga ada di dalam perut Laboon, mereka bermaksud me–uffh."

Vivi buru-buru menutup mulut Luffy, dan berkata, "Yah, pokoknya kami berhasil keluar dari perut Laboon dan menjadi nakama baik. Itu aja." Brook menganggukkan kepala. Sementara itu, Vivi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luffy. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luffy.

"Pakai otakmu sedikit. Jika dia tahu aku pernah mencoba membunuh Laboon, apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Dia pasti akan marah besar," bisik Vivi. Brook bertanya lagi, "Lalu? Bagaimana Vivi bisa ikut dengan kalian?"

"Setelah mengalahkan Crocodile, kami mengajak Vivi untuk ikut dengan kami." Luffy melanjutkan ceritanya. "Awalnya dia tidak mau ikut, tapi…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Hei dengar, itu suara Vivi." kata Zoro._

"_Itu berarti Vivi tidak ikut dengan kita," ujar Sanji, sedikit kecewa, "saat ini dia pasti ada di Alurbana."_

"_Itu cuma suara yang mirip dengan Vivi." kata Luffy._

"_Hei! Angkatan Laut datang!" teriak Usopp._

"_Sial! Hei, cepat putar kapal, kita kabur!" teriak Zoro._

"_Vivi…" gumam Luffy, benar-benar sedih._

"_Tenang saja Luffy, dia pasti akan datang." kata Nami menepuk pundak Luffy, menenangkan kaptennya._

"_Huh?" Luffy keheranan, "Darimana kau tahu?"_

"_Itu," jawab Nami dengan senyum, "insting wanita."_

_Tepat ketika Nami selesai ngomong, Vivi dan Karu muncul._

A/N : Aku benar-benar lupa soal Karu dari chap awal. Tenang saja, di chap ini dia akan muncul. Gomennasai.

"_Vivi!" teriak Luffy, Sanji dan Chopper._

_Vivi mengedipkan mata. Nami tersenyum._

"_Sekarang," katanya, "cepat bawa kapal ke arah mereka."_

"_Apa?" teriak Zoro penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Apa kau gila?". Sementara itu, Vivi mulai mengatakan pidatonya (silahkan lihat aja di vol. 23 chapter 216, toh itu tidak begitu penting di cerita ini)._

"_Sejak kapan kau berani mengatakan Nami-swan gila?" teriak Sanji dengan marah. Mereka berdua mulai berkelahi kecil. Going Merry mulai mendekat ke arah Vivi dan Karu._

_---------- kapal angkatan laut ----------_

"_Hei lihat, bukankah itu putri Vivi?"_

"_Kukira sekarang dia seharusnya ada di Alurbana?"_

"_Masa, sih dia ada hubungan dengan kelompok Mugiwara?"_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Kapten Han. "Cepat kalian tangkap kelompok Mugiwara!"_

"_Hai!" sahut para marinir._

_---------- Going Merry ----------_

_Going Merry makin dekat._

"_APA?" teriak Luffy kaget._

"_Jika kau mau Vivi ikut dengan kita, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar yang lain tidak curiga. Kalau kau tidak mau terserah," kata Nami._

"_Uhm..baiklah," gumam Luffy akhirnya. Nami mengirimkan isyarat "rencana dimulai" pada Vivi._

_Vivi tersenyum. Dia mendekat ke Karu, merangkulkan tangannya di lehernya._

"_Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Tapi ak-KYAAA!!!" jerit Vivi._

_Luffy menjulurkan tangannya, menagkap Vivi dan Karu, menariknya ke kapal._

"_TOLONG!" teriak Vivi melalui denden mushi. "Si topi jerami menculikku!"_

_---------- Lapangan Istana, Alurbana ----------_

"_EEHHHHHH!!!????" teriak semua rakyat dan pegawai istana. Mereka tidak percaya penyelamat mereka malah menculik putri kerajaan mereka._

"_Kenapa mereka menculik Vivi-sama?"_

"_Mana aku tahu! Bajak laut memang berpikiran aneh!"_

"_Tapi mereka 'kan menyelamatkan negeri ini"_

_Sementara di istana, Igaram den Chaka bergegas berlari ke kamar raja. "Cobra-sama!" teriak Igaram. "Vivi – Vivi-sama…"_

"_Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja." kata Raja Cobra. Lalu dia tertawa, "Itu baru anakku."_

_Igaram dan Chaka hanya keheranan melihat tingkah raja mereka. Sementara itu, Raja Cobra memandang ke jendela, ke arah pelabuhan timur. 'Jaga anakku baik-baik, Luffy,' batinnya._

_---------- Kapal angkatan laut ----------_

"_APAAAAAAAAAA!!!?????" teriak para marinir, tidak percaya. Mana ada bajak laut yang berani menculik putri kerajaan?_

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Kejahatan mereka telah jelas," komando Kapten Han, "atas nama keadilan, kita tangkap Mugiwara!"_

"_Hosh!" lalu mereka mulai menyiapkan meriam dan mesiu._

_---------- Going Merry ----------_

"_Wow, akting yang bagus, Vivi!" puji Usopp._

"_Arigatou," balas Vivi._

"_Sejak kapan kalian merencanakan hal ini?" tanya Zoro keheranan._

"_Saat kami mandi bersama di kamar mandi kerajaan. Harus kuakui ide Nami sangatlah bagus." kata Vivi. Nami hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dialamatkan kepadanya._

"_Sekarang kita hanya perlu menghindari angkatan laut." teriak Luffy penuh semangat. "Nah, ayo kita pergi, para nakama-ku!"_

"_Osh!" teriak mereka bersamaan._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Jadi begitulah," Vivi mengakhiri cerita Luffy, "Para angkatan laut sampai sekarang masih mengira aku adalah sandera dari kelompok Mugiwara."

"Yohohoho, hebat sekali kalian." puji Brook, kagum. Mereka mau masuk ke sebuah restoran ketika ada yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Luffy! Hati-hati! Ada bajak laut kuat di pulau ini! Dia mencarimu!"

---------- Di bagian kota lain -----------

"Franky si cyborg dan….Sanji si kaki hitam, benar?" kata salah seorang anggota bajak laut, tampak ragu dengan kebenaran soal Sanji.

"Tentu saja. Perkenalkan, Sanji si kaki hitam, koki terbaik sepanjang masa." Sanji maju sedikit, mencabut rokok dari mulutnya dan memegangnya, membungkuk, memberikan salam kepada kerumunan orang di depannya.

"Apa salam seperti itu perlu?" tanya Franky keheranan.

"Tentu saja." kata Sanji.

"Itu tidak penting," sela seorang lain dari kerumunan bajak laut, "saat ini kapten kami sedang mengejar kapten kalian. Kami, kelompok bajak laut Black Herder, akan menangkap kalian dan mengambil hadiah 700 juta berry. Maju!" Kelompok bajak laut Herder maju menyerang Sanji dan Franky.

"Apa kita perlu memanggil bantuan?" kata Franky bersemangat, melepaskan sarung tangan kulitnya.

"Tidak perlu, kita berdua sudah cukup." Sanji mengisap rokoknya lagi dan mengambil ancang-ancang. "Let the fun begin!"

----------- Tempat Luffy dan lainnya berada ----------

"Rileks dulu Usopp, Chopper," kata Vivi, "apa yang terjadi?"

"A-ada kelompok bajak laut bernama Black Herder, kapten mereka bernama Dam Fasry. Mereka bilang harga buronannya 150 juta berry. Salah satu supernova sebelum yang generasi saat ini. Mereka mengejar kepala supernova lainnya, dan berarti mereka mengincar kau dan Zoro." Usopp mengakhiri dengan menujuk ke arah Luffy. "Dam Fasry sekarang sedang mencari kau, Luffy. Entah kalau Zoro…"

Kata-kata Usopp terpotong oleh ledakan yang muncul dari gang di dekat mereka. Seorang laki-laki gendut dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya, bajunya sesak menutupi badannya, mengenakan celana panjang dengan robekan di mana-mana. Di pundak kanannya dia memegang bazooka.

"Yang mana," katanya dengan suara parau, "Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Aku"

Luffy sontak berjalan ke tengah jalan, tangan dilipat di dada, menghadap ke arah penantangnya. "Dan kau pasti Darn Facky…"

"Dam Fasry!" teriak Fasry.

"Oke, Dam Fassy. Kau mau apa denganku?"

"Aku akan memenggal kepalamu yang bernilai 300 juta berry itu, juga kepala anggota kelompokmu yang lain. Kita lihat sejauh mana orang yang telah mengalahkan shichibukai dan ikut andil dalam pembatalan eksekusi Portgas D. Ace bisa mengalahkanku."

Beberapa orang mulai bermunculan di belakang Fasry. Mereka semua memegang senjata api dan berbagai senjata lainnya. Luffy berkata kepada Vivi dan yang lain, "Pergi dan lihat keadaan di kapal. Aku akan urus yang ini sendirian." Vivi, Brook, Usopp dan Chopper hanya bisa menurut. Mereka berlari menuju pelabuhan. Sementara itu, Luffy bersiap untuk bertempur, melawan kerumunan orang di depannya yang mulai maju menyerangnya.

"Gear…2nd."

---------- Di kapal ----------

"KWEEK!"

"Aahh, berisik bebek sialan. Ada apa?" gerutu Zoro.

"KWEEKKK!!!"

"Karu, ada apa?" tanya Robin dengan lembut.

"KWEEKK!!" Karu menunjuk ke arah pelabuhan. Tiba-tiba Zoro dan Robin tahu apa yang dimaksud Vivi. Seorang pria tinggi kekar muncul dari pelabuhan, meloncat dengan tinggi dan mendarat di halaman kapal. Rambut hitamnya menjulai ke belakang, matanya yang tajam dan sipit memandang ke sekeliling, hidung bengkok menambah siluet "seram" di wajahnya. Dia memakai jaket hitam dengan kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah gada besar dengan motif aneh.

Dia memandang ke arah Zoro dan Robin, tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Ah, Roronoa Zoro si pemburu perompak dan Nico Robin si anak iblis. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Katakan," Zoro mulai menarik katana miliknya, "siapa kau?"

"Aku," kata si pendatang, gadanya disandarkan ke pundaknya,"Dam Fasry. Si gada kematian."

---------- Tengah kota ----------

"Kau yakin apa yang dikatakannya benar?" tanya Franky.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sanji tidak sabaran. "Aku tidak peduli dengan Luffy ataupun yang lain; mereka pasti aman-aman saja. Tapi jika Nami diserang, dia pasti dalam bahaya." Sanji mempercepat larinya, hampir meninggalkan Franky di belakang. "Tunggu aku, Nami!!!"

---------- Tempat Luffy bertarung ----------

Luffy berhasil menjatuhkan semua musuhnya, termasuk Dam Fasry, hanya dengan menggunakan Gear 2nd. Dia menghampiri Fasry, namun terkejut ketika dia tertawa pelan.

"Fhufhufhufhu…" tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" bentak Luffy.

"Kau terjebak, Mugiwara Luffy. Aku bukanlah Dam Fasry. Aku adalah wakil kaptennya, Sard Ganm. Kapten kami sedang menuju kapal kalian untuk menghancurkan kapal kalian sekalian dengan Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin. Oh, jangan terkejut," katanya, ketika melihat keterkejutan di wajah Luffy, "Kami telah menyelidiki kalia sejak kalian mendarat di pulau ini. Kami memasang mata-mata pada setiap kelompok dari kalian, baik yang di kapal maupun yang ada di kota. Jika kapal kalian dihancurkan, kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, dan menangkap kalian hanyalah masalah waktu."

"KURANG AJAR!!!" teriak Luffy, bergegas mengambil jalan kembali ke pelabuhan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolong mereka, Mugiwara! Dari sini sampai pelabuhan butuh 20 menit, dan saat kau sudah sampai, kapal dan krumu sudah akan berakhir di tangan kapten kami!" teriak Ganm.

---------- Thousand Sunny ----------

Zoro mulai menarik Sandai Kitetsu dan Shusui miliknya; Wadou Ichimonji masih ada di sarungnya. Robin melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Sementara itu, Karu mulai masuk ke dalam kapal, karena ketakutan.

"Wah wah, aku bisa merasakan semangat yang luar biasa di sekeliling kita. Tampaknya kalian memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang cukup baik." kata Fasry, maju selangkah, tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke sakunya.

"Katakan, apa maumu?" bentak Zoro.

"Yang kumau simpel saja; menghancurkan kapal kalian dan menangkap kalian. Jika kalian mau menyerah baik-baik, lakukan sekarang, atau terpaksa kita harus bermain sedikit kasar." Nada kejam dan membunuh keluar di setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kami menolak," jawab Robin, "sayang sekali."

"Begitu." tanggap Fasry dingin. "Jadi kalian ingin mengalahkanku? Katakan, bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan menebasmu." Zoro mengancungkan Shusui dengan tangan kanannya.

Fasry menunduk sedikit, sebelum berkata, "Katakan…" dan setelah itu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Dia menghilang dalam sekejap. Zoro dan Robin mencarinya di sekeliling, selama sepersekian detik sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan mereka, bahwa Fasry berada di anata mereka berdua, gadanya mulai terayun, "…bagaimana caranya?"

'Apa?' pikir Zoro dan Robin bersamaan.

Fasry mengayunkan gadanya, bermaksud menyerang Zoro dan Robin bersamaan. Namun refleks Zoro lebih cepat. Dia mendorong tubuh Robin untuk menjauh dari jangkauan serangan gada Fasry. Gada tersebut menyerempet lengan atas Zoro sedikit. Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Zoro melancarkan tebasan ke arah Fasry, tetapi dia menghilang lagi. Zoro bermaksud mencarinya lagi ketika Robin menjerit kecil dan menahan nafas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro khawatir.

"Bushido-san," kata Robin gugup, "le – lengan kirimu…"

Zoro melihat ke lengan yang tadi diserang dengan gada dan terkejut. Bagian kulit yang menyerempet gada menjadi hitam seolah-olah mati, dan darah yang mengalir dari bekas luka bukanlah merah ceri, melainkan gelap seperti ter. 'Apa ini?' tanya Zoro ketakutan dengan luka anehnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, Roronoa."

Sebuah tebasan angin datang dari arah belakang. Zoro berhasil menepisnya dengan Sandei Kitetsu, tetapi menyadari bahwa itu adalah jebakan. Fasry berdiri di depannya, gadanya terayun lagi, namun kali ini Zoro menangkisnya dengan Shusui. Wajah mereka sekarang berdekatan.

"Kau menikmati kutukan yang diberikan kepadamu, eh?" katanya dengan tersenyum sinis.

Zoro mengayunkan Sandei Kitetsu untuk menyerang Fasry, namun dia dengan sigap mundur ke belakang. "Yami Nagamato," katanya, mengacungkan gadanya, "gada kegelapan yang terkutuk. Jika ada seseorang yang diserang dengan gada ini, maka bagian yang disentuh akan 'mati', baik itu daging ataupun darah." Zoro bangkit berdiri disamping Robin. "Dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya jurus apa yang kupakai untuk menghilang dan memunculkan tebasan. Kukira kalian pernah menghadapi jurus ini saat peristiwa Enies Lobby."

Sontak pikiran mengerikan muncul di benak Zoro dan Robin. Mereka menahan nafas, tidak percaya. "Itu rokushiki?"

"Rupanya kalian tahu juga. Ya, ini rokushiki." kata Fasry.

"Tapi, bukankah itu adalah jurus rahasia milik CP9?" tanya Robin tak percaya. "Apa kau dulu anggota mereka juga?"

"Siapa bilang rokushiki adalah ciptaan pemerintah?" sindir Fasry, "Jurus ini berasal dari sebuah pulau di West Blue. Jurus ini diajarkan turun-temurun sebagai alat perlindungan diri dan pulau dari ancaman luar. Namun 500 tahun lalu pemerintah datang, membawa beberapa ahli rokushiki, membunuh sisanya, dan menyatakan rokushiki sebagai milik pemerintah dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh aparat pemerintah; angkatan laut dan agen Cipher Pol." Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan,"Selama beberapa tahun pulau kami ditindas oleh pemerintah, memastikan tidak ada lagi ahli rokushiki yang muncul. Namun aku dan beberapa orang lainnya berhasil kabur. Sekarang aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"Kedengaran seperti sebuah omong kosong di telingaku," kata Zoro, "lalu kenapa kau mengincar kami?"

"Jika aku berhasil menangkap kalian, itu akan mempermudah jalanku untuk menjadi shichibukai. Dengan menjadi anggota pemerintah, aku bisa mendapatkan akses secara mudah dengan Gorosei, dan kesempatan untuk membunuh mereka akan sangat besar. Aku tidak peduli jika aku juga harus mati, yang penting muka pemerintah akan malu jika hal itu terjadi." Fasry berjalan maju, bersiap menyerang. "Jadi, menyerahlah baik-baik atau ada seseorang yang harus terbunuh."

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah." Zoro menarik Ichimonji dan memakainya. "Kiki(demon spirit), kyutoryuu(jurus 9 pedang)!"

Mendadak Zoro berubah menjadi Ashura; 3 kepala dan 6 tangan. Fasry takjub dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh Zoro. "Nah, mari ita mulai."

---------- Di kota ----------

"Ahhhh, Vivi-chwan!" teriak Sanji.

"Sanji! Franky! Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa kalian juga diserang oleh…"

"Tenang saja, mereka itu lemah." kata Franky menyombongkan diri. "Tapi ada yang harus diperhatikan. Dengar, target mereka sebenarnya adalah Thousand Sunny. Mereka bermaksud menghancurkannya."

"Apa?" teriak Usopp, Brook dan Chopper. Vivi menghela nafas.

"Maka dari itu kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kapal." tambah Sanji. Mereka baru mau berjalan ketika ada seseorang yang terasa familiar terbang dari entah mana, menabrak dinding di sana-sini, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke sungai di dekat mereka.

"Twowluowngggg *haep* *haep*"

"Luffy!?"

----------- Thousand Sunny ----------

"HEAAA!!!"

Zoro menyerang Fasry dengan sembilan pedangnya, namun dia berhasil menghindar. Fasry akan membala menyerang ketika ada suara "Quatro fleur!" dan muncul 4 tangan menahan kakinya. Fasry menoleh ke arah Robin, namun segera menyadari bahwa Zoro juga melakukan serangan cepat. Fasry menahannya dengan gadanya, mendorong Zoro ke belakang. Kemudian dia mengayunkan gadanya ke tangan yang ada di kakinya, namun dengan cepat Robin menghilangkannya. Fasry melihat bahwa Zoro telah kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Sepertinya kalian adalah tag team yang baik sekali." gumam Fasry. "Tapi permainan telah selesai. Akan kubunuh satu orang dulu. Rankyaku!"

Fasry mengayunkan kakinya dan memunculkan tebasan. Sesaat Zoro mengira dialah target rankyaku, namun ternyata bukan ketika tebasan itu melewatinya. Zoro sudah merasa lega ketika ia dan Robin menoleh ke arah sasaran, dan terkejut. Seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya berada di tempat dimana rankyaku menuju.

"Nami!!" teriak Zoro dan Robin.

"Zoro, Robin ada a…" Nami terdiam melihat tebasan angin menuju ke arahnya. Spontan dia meloncat dari tangga di lantai dua, lalu ditangkap oleh tangan-tangan Robin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nami?" tanya Robin cemas.

"Aku dengar ada keributan, jadi aku mau cari tahu apa yang – Robin, awas!!" Nami menjerit, menyadari Fasry ada di depan Robin. Dia mengayunkan gadanya dan menghantam kaki Robin kedua-duanya. Kaki Robin menjadi lumpuh, dia terjatuh ke tanah. Nami menjerit melihat kaki Robin menghitam, dan keluar cairan seperti ter. 'Apa itu?' Fasry akan menyerang Robin yang lumpuh ketika Zoro menyambar dari belakang, "Akulah lawanmu, bangsat!".

Nami yang melihat ini sebagai kesempatan, langsung menyeret Robin ke pojok dan melihat bekas lukanya. Kulit dan dagingnya seolah-olah mati. Nami menyentuhnya di bagian tengah, tapi tidak ada reaksi. 'Kulitnya benar-benar mati' batinnya. Pandangannya teralihkan ke Zoro, dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Shusui dan Kitetsu terlepas dari tangannya. Dada Zoro sekarang terbuka lebar. Dengan spontan dia menarik clima tact miliknya, dan melancarkan serangan petir pada Fasry. "Thunderbolt tempo!"

Petir skala kecil menyambar tempat Fasry berada, namun dia lagi-lagi menghindar dengan soru. Sekarang dia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Nami juga. Zoro memegang Ichimonji dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang salah satu dari kalian akan mati." kemudian gadanya tiba-tiba diselimuti sesuatu yang hitam. "Jurus ini hanya bisa digunakan sekali dalam 24 jam. Sekarang selama 5 menit gada ini akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan; dia akan menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalanginya, tidak peduli sekuat apapun benda itu."

Selesai mengatakan itu Fasry menghilang lagi. Zoro dan Nami meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tiba-tiba ada gada yang berayun di samping Zoro. Zoro, untungnya, berhasil menghindar. Gada itu mengenai dinding pada kapal, membuatnya berlubang secara mudah. Beberapa kali Fasry memutuskan menyerang Zoro dulu dan membuat beberapa lubang di tanah sebelum sunyi sekali lagi. Ternyata kali ini dia memutuskan menyerang Nami; Nami berhasil menghindar dari ayunan gada dari samping kirinya. Kemudian dia melihat Fasry secara mengejutkan berada di depannya. Nami akan menghindar lagi ketika sesuatu terjadi.

Penyakit Gaggou, yang sudah ditahannya, kambuh lagi. Mendadak kakinya menjadi lemas dia tidak bisa bergerak. Nami jatuh merosot ke tanah.

"REST….IN THE PIECE, WANITA!" teriak Fasry keras, mulai mengayunkan gadanya ke arah Nami.

Nami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya, menunggu gada itu menghantamnya, mengenainya, membunuhnya…

"Wanita bodoh, kau hanya bisa merepotkanku saja."

'_Eh, siapa yang berbicara?_' batin Nami.

PRAANGGGG!!!

Tidak ada apa-apa yang menghantam Nami, tidak ada apa-apa yang melukainya. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Dia membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa seseorang berdiri di depannya. Zoro menahan serangan Fasry dengan katana Ichimonji miliknya. _Déjà vu._ Nami ingat bagaimana dia juga menolongnya dari tanduk monster laut. Namun ada yang berbeda. Jika saat itu yang ada adalah wajah menyebalkan Zoro, kali ini digantikan dengan kehampaan, mukanya pucat. Dan Nami tahu kenapa.

Pedang Wadou Ichimonji memang sangatlah kuat, buktinya dia mampu menahan serangan pedang Mihawk saat duel di restoran Baratie. Namun kali ini lawannya adalah benda yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Pedang itu seolah-olah hanyalah pedang kayu. Nami bisa melihat pecahan besi kecil berterbangan ke mana-mana si sekitar mereka.

Fasry mundur selangkah, dan mulai mengejek, "Huh, tampaknya gelar Oo Wazamono pedangmu itu hanya sebatas gelar, ya. Mudah sekali menghancurkannya." Nami melirik untuk melihat kondisi katana milik Zoro. Pedang tadi sekarang patah menjadi dua bagian di bagian tengah. Zoro, masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, meletakkan Ichimonji di lantai, memegang kembali Shusui di tangannya. Dimasukkannya pedang itu kembali dalam sarungnya. Kemudian Zoro mencabut pedang itu beserta sarungnya, meletakkannya di belakangnya.

"Bagus, bawa lebih banyak lagi katana untuk kuhancurkan." ejek Fasry lagi, dia berlari menuju Zoro.

Zoro hanya terdiam. Kemudian dia memulai memutar pedangnya. "Ittoryuu…"

"Sekarang…"

"iai…"

"matilah…"

"shishi…"

"dengan penderitaan!!"

"SONSON!!"

Zoro berhasil menebas Fasry tepat di dadanya, gadanya terjatuh di sampingnya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari bekas luka menyilang yang ada di dadanya. Fasry terjatuh ke tanah, sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Nami hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat bagaimana Zoro membunuhnya.

Namun ternyata Fasry masih hidup. "U…uhh…" erangnya, berusaha meraih gadanya, namun ditendang jauh-jauh oleh Zoro dan terjatuh ke dalam laut. Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Fasry.

"Kau boleh saja merusakkan pedang itu dengan gadamu," kata Zoro dingin, kemarahan bercampur dengan penderitaan bercampur dalam suaranya, "kau boleh saja mematahkan pedangku atau apapun. Tapi, jika kau mengejek soal pedang itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Shusui diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Fasry hanya bisa melihat pada pedang tersebut. Rasa takut kini menyelimuti wajahnya; dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"To..tolong…jangan…bu…bunuh aku…" pinta Fasry.

"Sudah terlambat." desis Zoro.

Nami menutup mulutnya sendiri, kaget dan shock. Zoro mau membunuh orang yang sudah tidak berdaya seperti dia? Sementara itu ada yang mulai mendekati Thousand Sunny.

Pedang Shusui secara cepat diayunkan ke ke arah leher Fasry. Fasry hanya bisa pasrah Zoro memenggal kepalanya. Nami menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya tekut melihat apa selanjutnya, sebelum ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Tunggu!"

Zoro berhenti di tengah-tengah, terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya. Suara itu…rasanya familiar sekali, seperti pernah didengarnya dulu. Dia melihat ke asal suara. Vivi dan yang lain telah sampai di Thousand Sunny. Sanji, tentu saja, segera berlari ke arah Nami dan Robin, Chopper mengikuti Sanji. Usopp dan Brook bersembunyi, takut dengan musuh yang ada walaupun pada faktanya dia sudah kalah.

Luffy dan Franky hanya terdiam melihat kejadian tadi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Zoro, kali ini sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?" tanya Vivi balik, "Apakah itu bushido-san yang kukenal? Kau tidak pernah membunuh orang."

"Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, dan kurasa ini cocok untuknya," desis Zoro.

"Dan apa itu berarti kau harus membunuhnya walaupun dia sudah tidak berdaya?" tanya Vivi dengan suara keras.

"YA!"

Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, namun terkejut ketika Vivi berdiri di antara dia dan Fasry. Tangannya terentang lebar, mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan. Nakama yang lain kaget melihat tindakan Vivi.

"Vivi, kau…" bentak Zoro.

"Jika kau mau membunuhnya, maka cobalah bunuh aku terlebih dahulu!" tantang Vivi.

Sontak air muka Zoro berubah dari kemarahan menjadi shock. Dia lantas diam membeku, pedangnya tetap terangkat. Kemudian secuil ingatan kembali dalam pikirannya.

"_Jika kalian mau menghajar Zoro, lewati dulu aku!"_

Tanpa sadar tangan yang memegang pedang turun, pedang Shusui jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi kelontangan yang kemudian merosot ke tanah, berlutut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang hampir saja akan dilakukannya.

Vivi ikut berlutut, tangan kanannya membelai pipi kiri Zoro. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "tidak apa-apa, bushido-san. Yang penting kita semua selamat. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tambah kecewa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu, tapi yang pasti bukan hal yang baik. Aku turut menyesal." Kemudian Vivi menyandarkan kepala Zoro di pundaknya, memberikannya rasa hangat dan nyaman. Zoro bisa merasakan matanya menjadi hangat dan basah, namun ditahannya agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak peduli bahwa langit menjadi gelap, bahwa air hujan juga turun, seolah mengirikan tanda dukacita kepada seorang pendekar yang telah kehilangan hartanya, harga dirinya, janji dan sumpahnya yang ada di dalam pedang itu…

* * *

Zoro terdiam di tengah hujan. Pedang Wadou Ichimonji berada di tangannya. Dia kemudian duduk di tanah, menancapkan kedua bagian pedang, dan mulai berdoa.

Nami, yang merasa bahwa patahnya pedang Zoro adalah kesalahannya, hanya bisa mengintipdari jendela. Dia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang besar, karena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya dapat merepotkan, dan terlebih membuat pedang yang berharga menjadi hilang, hanya untuk melindunginya, dan membuat Zoro menjadi sedih…

Dia bermaksud keluar dan bertemu dengan Zoro, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa tapi lebih baik daripada berdiam diri, sebelum sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Lu – Luffy?" tanya Nami terkejut.

"Saat ini," bisik Luffy dengan pelan, "biarkan dia sendiri saja. Kita jangan mengganggunya."

Nami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, kembali ke ruang akuarium bersama dengan yang lain.

Sementara itu di luar, Zoro yang sedang berdoa mendadak merasakan keinginan untuk menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. '_Tidak, tidak,_' batin Zoro, '_seorang pendekar tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata._' Namun semakin memikirkan hal itu, keinginannya semakin kuat. Dia mengingat kapan dia menangis. Sepanjang hidupnya, Zoro sangatlah jarang menangis. Dia termasuk pria yang tegar. Namun, dia tetaplah manusia. Dia ingat ketika dia menangis, saat pemakaman Kuina. Dia kemudian bersumpah akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat bersama kuina melalui pedang Wadou Ichimonji. Kemudian saat kalah dari Mihawk, dia juga menangis karena belum bisa memenuhi janji untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat dengan mengalahkan Mihawk.

Dan sekarang, pedang itu patah…Zoro merasakan Kuina meninggalkannya selamanya, tidak kembali lagi untuk menemaninya dalam memenuhi mimpi mereka bersama. Kesedihan yang sama saat kematian Kuina ataupun kekalahan dari Mihawk menyelimutinya.

Jadi kenapa dia tidak boleh menangis?

Zoro menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat ke arah awan hitam di langit, kemudian menutup mata.

_Hujan…_

_sembunyikanlah air mataku ini,_

Kemudian Zoro mulai menitikkan air mata, air mata penyesalan dan kesedihan…

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tidak! Pedang Wadou Ichimonji patah! Bagaimanakah Zoro akan melanjutkan karir berpedangnya tanpa pedang kesayangannya ini? Yang jelas, santoryuu akan menghilang untuk sementara waktu karena Zoro hanya mempunyai dua pedang. *hiks*

Dan aku tidak sadar chapter ini panjang sekali, melewati 4500 kata. Lebih banyak dari gabungan chap 1 dan 2!

Anyway, pliz banget review ya!

Mulai dari sini, pairing-pairingnya akan kubuat bervariasi. Bisa saja LuNa, ZoNa, SanNa, LuRo, SanRo, ataupun ZoVi dan SanVi. Kita liat aja siapa yang bakal end up.

_Cerita selanjutnya : _

_Hubungan Zoro dan Nami merenggang sejak insiden patahnya Wadou Ichimonji. Nami berusaha memperbaiki relasi mereka berdua. Berhasilkah dia? Sementara itu Vivi meminta sesuatu dari Zoro yang tidak terduga. Apakah itu? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!_


	4. Gomen

Akhirnya, dapet inspirasi juga! Sori guys karna updatenya lama. Thanks bwt _edogawa Luffy__, __Azure R. Aori_ n _Monkey D. Cyntia _utk reviewnya. Chapter ini mungkin bakal singkat aj, tapi stidaknya yah bisa dilanjutin.

Aku tahu kalo di Thousand Sunny kamar pria semua dijadiin satu, tapi di sini Zoro, Sanji, dan Franky punya kamar sendiri-sendiri, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper n Brook satu kamar, begitu juga Nami, Vivi n Robin. Kenapa sampai begitu, silakan mikir sendiri (hei!).

Oke, tanpa panjang lebar, kita mulai aj ceritanya! Kali ini gw sendiri yang memulai disclaimernya.

**Shoojo : **It's not me who make One Piece, it's artwork of…

**Soge King : **…Eiichiro Oda. Hei Shoojo, salam kenal!

**Shoojo : ** Salam kenal juga, Soge King…tunggu! Darimana kau muncul?

**Soge King : **Tentu saja dari Pulau Sogeki…di mana? Di dalam hatimu…

**Shoojo : **Cukup! Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini!

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Kelompok Mugiwara diserang kelompok bajak laut Black Herder di pulau Dechal. Sang kapten, Dam Fasry menyerang Thousand Sunny. Kaki Robin terluka. Wadou Ichimonji patah terkena serangan gada Fasry akibat melindungi Nami. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Gomen xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nami berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman Thousand Sunny. Kerusakan ada di mana-mana, menunjukkan bekas pertempuran mereka dengan Dam Fasry. Matanya terpaku pada pedang patah tidak jauh darinya. Pedang yang harus berkorban demi melindungi dirinya. Dia menghampiri pedang itu. Dipungutnya kedua bagian patahan, dan dibelainya, seolah mau mengucapkan terima kasih…_

"_Jangan sentuh pedang itu."_

_Nami terkejut mendengar suara berat yang dikenalnya. Dia menoleh. Zoro berdiri di belakangnya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Nami bisa melihat kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur di kedua matanya._

"_Zoro…" bisik Nami pelan._

"_Apa maumu, Nami?" tanyanya dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Nami berdiri, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih berani menyentuh pedang itu?"_

"_A – apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya gugup._

_Zoro mengeluarkan senyum sinis, mendesis, "Oh, jangan pura-pura. Jika bukan karena kau yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pasti pedang itu tidak akan hancur,"_

"_Zoro – tapi, aku…"_

"_LEMAH!" teriak Zoro, "TIDAK BERGUNA! PECUNDANG! Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan saja, terlalu lemah untuk sekadar lari dari serangan. Jika bukan karena kemampuan navigasimu yang baik, Luffy pasti sudah membuangmu."_

_Nami menundukkan kepala, tersinggung sekaligus malu mendengar perkataan Zoro. "Ma–maaf, Zoro, aku tidak bermaksud…"_

"_Kau kira maaf saja cukup? Sekarang kau harus menanggung akibatnya."_

_Mendadak Ichimonji di tangan Nami menyatu kembali menjadi normal, kemudian melayang ke arah Zoro. Dia menggenggam pedang kesayangannya itu, dan mengacungkannya ke arah Nami. Nami membatu di tempatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

"_A – apa yang kau mau lakukan?" tanya Nami ketakutan._

"_Kau yang telah mematahkan pedang ini. Sekarang kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa menghindar saat aku akan memotong lehermu," jawab Zoro, nada membunuh keluar dari mulutnya, ujung pedangnya diarahkan ke leher Nami._

_Nami berusaha berteriak, namun suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Zoro mengejek lagi, "Teriaklah, Nami. Panggillah sayangmu si alis lengkung itu, ataupun Luffy atau siapapun juga jika kau bisa. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu."_

_Zoro mulai maju ke depan, pedangnya diayunkan ke belakang. Nami sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Belum pernah dia melihat Zoro menatapnya dengan tatapan kejam seperti itu. Kakinya tidak mau menuruti tubuhnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu, menunggu pedang itu datang kepadanya…_

"_Tidak – tidak…" bisiknya._

"TIDAAKKK!!"

Nami terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya, bernafas terengah-engah. Jeritannya rupanya membangunkan Vivi. "Nami, daijobu?" tanya Vivi khawatir.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Nami, berusaha terdengar biasa.

Mendengar perkataan Nami, Vivi memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Sementara itu, Nami juga mulai membaringkan diri lagi, memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tidak bisa tertidur. Mimpi buruk tadi menghantuinya, '_Apakah Zoro juga membenciku karena itu?' _tanyanya dalam hati, khawatir, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan jika memang iya? Ini semua salahku, salahku…'_

* * *

"Ahh, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan, selamat pagi!" teriak Sanji kesenangan.

"Pagi, Sanji," jawab Vivi pendek ketika mereka masuk ke ruang makan. Nami hanya memandang hampa ke sekeliling ruangan, tidak menanggapi Sanji. Hal ini membuat Sanji khawatir, dan juga anggota kelompok lainnya, terlebih Luffy. Mereka memandang Nami, bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengannya.

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Luffy, setelah Nami duduk di kursinya di samping Vivi.

"Mau kumainkan lagu ceria?" tanya Brook menawarkan diri.

"YEAY! Nyanyikan lagu 'Sake Binks', Brook! Nyanyikan!" sambung Luffy riang.

"Luffy," potong Sanji, "yang ditanya itu Nami, bukan kau. Selain itu, 'Sake Binks' bukanlah lagu yang cocok untuk menghibur seorang wanita."

"O-ohh…" tanggap Luffy bego, lalu menoleh ke arah Nami lagi, "Kalau begitu, pilih lagu yang kau suka, Nami, tapi cobalah 'Sake Binks', pasti kau akan menyukainya…"

"LUFFY!" teriak Sanji, menendang muka kaptennya. Nami hanya tertawa sedikit melihat hal ini.

"Terserah kau saja," katanya pada Brook, lalu si musisi mulai mengambil biolanya dan memainkan senandung yang indah, membuat Luffy dan Sanji bertengkar dan terpesona pada keindahan alunan musik yang dimainkan Brook. Nami juga mulai terbuai dengan senandung Brook, membuatnya melupakan pikirannya sejenak sebelum…

"Hei, dimana Zoro?" tanya Luffy, melihat sekeliling mencari pendekar berambut hijau.

Kata-kata Luffy membuat semangat Nami anjlok dalam sekejap. Dia mendadak ingat mimpi buruknya semalam, mimpi buruk yang menakutkan baginya, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin di kamarnya. Dia tidak pernah keluar lagi sejak, yah, kau tahu…" kata Usopp, memandang bersalah ke arah Nami. Robin telah menceritakan kepada mereka semua mengenai pertarungan mereka dengan Fasry, bagaimana kakinya terluka, dan juga mengenai patahnya pedang Ichimonji. Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat di ruang dokter, kakinya masih menghitam, tapi berterima kasihlah pada Chopper, yang berhasil mengobati kakinya, mencegahnya membusuk, namun tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin mengobati luka Zoro yang sama, tapi karena Zoro menolak keluar, akhirnya Chopper menyerah juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin," kata Sanji, meletakkan makanan di atas meja, "aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Robin. Semoga kakinya bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

"Tenang saja. Si rusa gorila tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," timpal Franky, mengambil sepotong daging dari meja, tapi kalah cepat dari Luffy yang memanjangkan tangannya.

"Hei, itu dagingku!" teriak Franky marah.

"Wiwwawa wang wwuepat wuia wang wawat (siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat)," kata Luffy, mulutnya penuh makanan, lalu mengambil milik Usopp lagi, tanpa tahu itu jebakan karena sudah ditaruh tabasco sauce.

"BHWUAHHH!!" mulut Luffy mengeluarkan api, mukanya memerah kepedisan. Usopp tertawa melihat kelakuan Luffy. Vivi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sanji mulai mengambil sarapan untuk yang lain dan pergi keluar. Nami tersenyum sedikit melihat bagaimana Luffy berusaha meneguk sedrum air, menghilangkan rasa pedasnya.

Luffy melihat senyum di wajah Nami, lalu berhenti minum, kembali ke meja, dan berkata, "Kau tahu Nami, kau cantik sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh murung setiap saat. Cerialah."

Muka Nami memerah sedikit mendengar perkataan Luffy. Tentu itu cuma kata-kata pujian seperti biasa, tapi kenapa dia memerah? 'Hari ini aku benar-benar aneh,' batin Nami.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Luffy, melanjutkan makannya, "kau mau daging?"

------------ ruang dokter -------------

"Untungnya, pulau yang kita tuju selanjutnya ada bunga Icchyaki. Dengan begini kakimu dan luka Zoro bisa diobati dengan cepat. Mereka bilang bunga Icchyaki ampuh mengobati segala macam luka biasa maupun luka kutukan."

Robin hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chopper. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, lukanya telah dibalut dengan perban, darahnya telah berhenti mengalir. Dia masih belum bisa merasakan apa-apa di bekas lukanya, namun juga merasa sakit untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Bosan juga sih diam saja di tempat tidur, meskipun Sanji selalu datang menghiburnya atau Luffy dan lain, memberikan semangat untuknya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, dan Sanji masuk, membawakan tiga piring.

"Halo Robin-chwan, Chopper," kata Sanji, melakukan 'love hurricane'-nya lagi.

"Hai Sanji." jawab Chopper dan Robin bersamaan.

"Makanlah ini, Robin-chwan." kata Sanji, meletakkan sarapan milik Robin dan Chopper di meja, lalu bertanya ke Chopper, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik," jawab Chopper singkat, "lukanya sudah mulai menutup, dan yang diperlukan hanyalah menyembuhkan dagingnya yang mati."

"Kerja bagus, Chopper!" kata Sanji riang, memberi hormat kepada Chopper.

Chopper langsung bertingkah aneh (yah seperti biasa kalau dipuji dia bakal nari yang aneh-aneh) "Huh, pujianmu tidak akan membuatmu senang, dasar bodoh…"

Robin tersenyum, Sanji mengabaikan 'celaan' Chopper. Dia segera keluar dengan satu piring di tangannya.

"Sanji, itu punya siapa?" tanya Robin, menunjuk ke piring di tangan Sanji.

Sanji melirik ke arah piring yang dipegangnya, lalu berkata, "Oh, ini sarapan si pendekar sialan itu. Dia tidak keluar kamarnya juga."

Setelah Sanji keluar kamar, Chopper berkata pelan pada Robin, "Dia belum mau keluar kamarnya juga, ya…"

"Tampaknya begitu." jawab Robin. "Aku ingin tahu apakan dia dan Nami baik-baik saja…"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chopper keheranan.

Robin buru-buru menjawab, "Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa…"

------------ kamar Zoro ------------

Setelah bermurung diri di kamar selama beberapa jam, Zoro memutuskan keluar kamar. Dia terhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat piring di depa kamarnya, hampir saja diinjaknya. "Dasar koki bodoh." gumamnya. Diambilnya piring itu, ditaruhnya di atas meja, lalu menuju ke ruang latihan, untuk seperti biasa, latihan.

Namun dia terkejut, ketika masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Gadis berambut oranye berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, menghadap ke arah Zoro.

"Aku tahu kau pasti pertama datang ke sini." kata Nami, berusaha tersenyum.

Zoro tidak menjawab, dia tetap berdiri di pintu. "Apa maumu, Nami?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang maaf atas kejadian kemarin." kata Nami tiba-tiba. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakannya langsung. Dia hanya berharap jawaban yang terbaik.

Namun sepertinya tidak. Zoro hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Oh, hanya itu? Kalau begitu, bisa kau pergi? Aku mau latihan."

Nami shock mendengar jawaban Zoro. Mukanya langsung murung. Dia berjalan melewati Zoro menuju pintu, namun berbisik sebentar begitu dia dekat dengannya. "Gomen, Zoro."

Zoro hanya membatu mendengar suara Nami. Suaranya bergetar. _Apa dia…menangis?_ Namun Zoro segera mengacuhkannya, lalu dia akan memulai latihan ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Dia menoleh dengan kesal, sedikit berteriak, "Apa lagi Na…Vivi?"

Vivi berjalan mendekat ke arah Zoro, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak seharusnya kasar kepadanya. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa."

Zoro kesal mendengar perkataan Vivi. "Oh, jadi kau datang ke sini cuma buat bilang itu?"

"Tentu saja bukan." kata Vivi, suaranya makin pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuminta darimu."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Zoro dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu, aku ini sangat lemah dalam bertarung. Aku kadang-kadang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika di Little Garden, di Drum Kingdom dan Arabasta," suara Vivi tercekat begitu menyebut nama kerajaan yang ditinggalkannya, "aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Aku agak iri dengan Nami dan Robin yang bisa bertarung dengan baik. Mereka punya senjata yang baik. Sedangkan aku, senjataku sudah sangat kuno. Aku tidak ingin lebih merepotkan kalian."

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Zoro tidak sabaran.

Mendadak muka Vivi memerah sedikit karena malu. Dia melirik k sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Zoro, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Pipi Zoro memerah.

"He..hei…kau…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Bisakah…" bisik Vivi pelan, "…kau ajari aku cara menggunakan pedang?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Zoro mengajari Vivi memainkan pedang??? Gw pasti udah gila. Gimana ya? Dia kan belum ada experience dalam ngajar apapun. Jadi g sabar nih ngeliat mereka latian…

Oh ya, seperti biasa gw bakal break bentar nih, jad sabar dulu ya…

Anyway plizz banget review ya.

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Pelajaran pedang dimulai! Di pulau selanjutnya Zoro mengajari Vivi cara memainkan pedang. Chopper mencari bunga Icchyaki. Sanji mengajak Nami kencan, tapi diganggu oleh Luffy! Nah lo? Tunggu aja di episode selanjutnya!_


	5. Bushido sensei

Chapter 5 is up! Akhirnya bisa nulis juga. Udah g tau mo gimana lagi nih lanjutannya, soalnya banyak juga pilihannya. Endingnya sih udah ada di kepala gw, yang jelas bakal bagus. Gw jamin deh. Di chapter ini, jika kalian jeli, gw bakalan munculin pairing pertama dulu yg akan jadian. Setelah itu bisa yang lain bakal muncul lagi, jadi tebak ya.

Sharusnya gw bilang ini sejak awal…setelah gw pikir-pikir, kayaknya gw musti ganti genre "Drama" ama "Adventure", soalnya bakal ada petualangan juga sih, tapi entahlah… *mengeluh* kenapa gw gak pernah bagus sih klo ngebuat judul, summary ama genre? menurutmu gimana? Dan karenanya bakal ada OC, OOC, violence, badmouth, death chara and so on tapi g terlalu banyak kok. Yah, sebagai warning aja…

Nah, gw bakalan minta bantuan seseorang buat ngebacain disclaimer n review response. Silakan, Zoro!

**Zoro :** Ada apa, sih?

**Shoojo : **Sekarang kau cepat jawab respons review cerita sebelumnya.

**Zoro : **(kaget) Eeehhh…? Kenapa harus aku? Minta yang lain saja!

**Shoojo : **Terserah, toh Sanji mungkin lebih baik daripada kau kalau dimintai…

**Zoro : **Oke! Aku yang akan lakukan! _Dasar sial!

* * *

_

_Review response (per 04-12-09) :_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Thanks ya atas perhatiannya. Tenang aja, gw gak OOC banget koq._

_edogawa Luffy : Soal gw dan Nami i..itu…gimana yah… (bingung) baca ndiri aja deh._

_Melody-Cinta : Dam Fasry tuh gak ada di OP yang sebenarnya, jadi dia tuh OC (agak kesel) dasar gila matahin pedang orang…_

_Azure D. Aori : Gak apa-apa koq telat reviewnya…_

_Lacossu no ame2604 : Welcome to this fic!

* * *

_

**Zoro : **Udah, disclaimernya lu aja yang ngelanjutin. Bye! (langsung lari)

**Shoojo : **(mengeluh) pendek amat…maapin Zoro ya, mungkin dia masih agak kesel…

**Disclaimer : **OP diciptain tahun 1997 oleh Eiichiro Oda, dan saat itu aku masih 3 tahun!

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Nami bermimpi buruk, yang membuatnya menjadi takut akan hubungannya dengan Zoro. Apakah Zoro benar-benar benci Nami? Sementara itu Vivi meminta sesuatu dari Zoro, yaitu…

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Bushido-sensei xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be-belajar pedang!?"

Zoro kaget mendengar permintaan Vivi. Dia tidak menyangka putri yang satu ini mau berlatih pedang dengannya. Vivi terus menatap ke Zoro, muka mereka masih berdekatan. Hal ini membuat Zoro tidak nyaman.

"Er…Vivi…" katanya terbata-bata, "bisakah kau menjauh sebentar?"

Muka Vivi langsung memerah begitu sadar mereka masih berdekatan, untungnya mereka ada di ruangan yang remang-remang jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Dia mundur sedikit.

Zoro bingung mau bilang apa, jadi dia hanya bisa jujur berkata, "Vivi, entahlah, kayaknya aku tidak bisa mengajarimu, ma–"

"Tidak apa-apa, bushido-san," jawab Vivi lembut, "Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu." Lalu dia pergi dari kamar itu. "Kutunggu jawabanmu."

Setelah Vivi pergi, Zoro mulai latihan. Namun, permintaan Vivi masih menghantuinya, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas kenapa. Akhirnya dia menurunkan bebannya, berpikir sejenak, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu…

----------- halaman luar ------------

"Luffy, ada pulau!" teriak Usopp sekerasnya.

"Sungguh? Wow, asyik!" Luffy langsung keluar dan melihat ke arah pulau baru.

Mereka berlabuh di sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari kota. Seperti biasa, Luffy langsung loncat turun begitu mendarat. Chopper dan Brook mulai mencari bunga Icchyaki untuk mengobati luka Robin dan Zoro. Nami hanya berdiri di pinggir kapal sejak berbicara dengan Zoro, pandangannya hampa ke lautan biru. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya,

'_Dia benar-benar benci padaku_.'

'Apa itu benar? Kelihatannya tidak.'

'_Ya. Dia pasti benci denganku. Kau lihat bagaimana dia dingin sekali?_'

'Dia kan memang selalu begitu.'

'_Tapi aku takut. Bagaimana kalau mimpiku jadi kenyataan?_'

'Jangan bodoh. Kau kan nakamanya, tidak mungkin kau dibunuh.'

'_Tidakkah kau lihat, dia bahkan mau membunuh Fasry yang sudah terkapar. Lalu apa bedanya denganku?_'

'Dia kan yang mematahkan pedangnya.'

'_Dan akulah penyebab utama hal itu!_'

Sementara Nami sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pria di belakangnya, yang sejak tadi terus saja mencarinya.

"Ah, Nami-swan. Kau di sini rupanya."

Nami berputar ke belakang. Sanji berdiri di sana, pakaiannya sudah ber-ala elegan, bunga mawar merah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Er Sanji, ada apa, ya?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Nami-swan, kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" Sanji menatap ke Nami dengan penuh harap. Nami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sanji tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi denganku? Kita ken – maksudku makan di mana gitu…"

Nami tertawa kecil mendengar tawaran Sanji. 'Kencan konyol lagi. Kali ini dia cukup berani. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga..' "Oke, aku terima ajakanmu."

Baru Nami selesai ngomong, mata Sanji langsung berbentuk love gede, mukanya memerah, asap keluar dari hidungnya, berputar-putar konyol di tempat. 'Asyik, akhirnya keterima juga!'

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, Sanji?" kata Nami, menarik tangan Sanji, turun dari kapal. "Kita ke mana sekarang?"

Hidung Sanji sekarang mulai berdarah, biarpun bisa ditahannya. Mereka berdua sekarang menuju ke kota. Di halaman sekarang hanya ada Franky serta Usopp yang masih memperbaiki kapal, dan Vivi yang memang tidak ada niat ke kota. Beberapa menit kemudian, Zoro keluar dan menghampiri Vivi yang sedang duduk di dudukan pada tiang utama.

"Er…Vivi…" gumam Zoro gugup, bingung harus mulai bagaimana.

Mata Vivi mulai terpaku ke Zoro. Dia tahu Zoro sudah dapat jawaban atas permintaannya, dan dia menunggu apa itu. Sementara itu, Usopp dan Franky, yang sadar Zoro mulai keluar dari kamarnya, mengintip dari balik dinding, terpikat dengan scene yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. '_Love scene_' batin keduanya kompak.

"Soal…yang kita tadi bicarakan itu…" Zoro mulai menemukan kepercayaan dirinya.

Muka Vivi sekarang penuh harap dan cemas. "Ya? Dan kau sudah dapat jawabannya?" kata Vivi pelan.

"Begitulah." Suara Zoro pelan sekali, hampir seperti bisikan. "Dan jawabanku…ya. Aku terima."

Mata Usopp dan Franky langsung melebar, mulut mereka menganga lebar. Tidak percaya benar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. '_Zoro jadian dengan Vivi? Mustahil!_' Namun mereka tambah heran dan percaya setelah melihat Vivi tersenyum lebar dan sontak memeluk Zoro dengan ceria. Pipi Zoro langsung memerah cerah.

"Aku senang, bushido-san! Aku tahu kau pasti menerimanya. Arigatou." Lalu dia melepaskan diri, mukanya masih tetap ceria.

Zoro masih tetap memerah, namun kembali dapat mengontrol diri. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mulai sekarang. Kita coba cari tempat yang bagus."

"Tapi siapa yang menjaga kapal?" tanya Vivi, memandang sekeliling. Hanya ada mereka berdua, jika kau mengecualikan Usopp dan Franky yang sedang ngumpet.

Zoro juga menyadarinya. Dia mengeluh kecil. "Kayaknya tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita lakukan saja di kapal, kalau begitu…"

"Kami yang akan menjaga kapal." kata Usopp dan Franky bersamaan, keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Begitu? Terima kasih ya…" tanggap Vivi ceria. Namun tidak dengan Zoro. Dia menaruh curiga dengan mereka berdua. Jangan-jangan…

"Hei, Usopp, Franky," tanyanya dingin, "apa kalian tadi mengintip dari balik dinding itu?" Dia menunjuk ke arah tempat mereka berdua tadi muncul.

"Er..tidak…tidak apa-apa kok Zoro…kami tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ya kan Franky?" kata Usopp gugup. Meski dia pembohong hebat, tampaknya dia terlalu takut dengan sosok Zoro yang seram, sehingga yah susah meramu cerita bohong dengan baik. Dan kegugupannya itu berarti jawaban 'ya' bagi Zoro.

"Nah, apakah kalian mendengar semuanya?" tanyanya lagi dengan dingin, mata tajamnya menatap mereka berdua.

*gulp* Tidak ada lagi jalan kabur bagi keduanya. "Yah, itu benar." jawab Usopp jujur, matanya langsung berlagak innocent sebagai tameng terakhir. Franky tetap aja diam, bingung mau buat apa.

"Dan kalian tahu kan apa yang kami bicarakan?" Kali ini suara Zoro tambah dingin dan dalam.

"Begitulah," bisik Usopp pelan. Zoro dan Vivi terkejut. _Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu?_ Tapi segera dilupakannya.

"Nah, jangan beritahu siapapun apapun yang kau dengar, bahkan kepada Luffy. Jika kau membocorkan hal ini," dia mengeluarkan sedikit katananya sebagai ancaman, "kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Lalu Zoro dan Vivi mulai turun dari kapal, Usopp dan Franky masih terpaku di tempat. Setelah melihat Zoro dan Vivi tidak tampak lagi, mereka lalu berbicara.

"Menurutmu gimana? Apa mereka memang pacaran?" Franky yang mulai berbicara duluan.

"Hmm…ini terlalu aneh..." tanggap Usopp pelan.

"…?" Franky bingung dengan maksud Usopp.

------------ di atas gunung ------------

"Ini tempat yang bagus," gumam Vivi, memandang sekeliling. Mereka sekarang ada di tanah kosong, angin sejuk berembus membuat rerumputan dan dedaunan bergoyang dengan indah, suara gemerisik mereka membuat telinga merasa nyaman. Kau bisa melihat laut dan langit biru dengan jelas, dan juga Thousand Sunny, karena memang tempat itu tidak jauh dari kapal mereka. "Menurutmu gimana, bushido-san?" Dia menatap ke arah Zoro.

Namun Zoro tidak menanggapi, dia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia belum pernah melihat Vivi seperti ini . Rambut biru Vivi, yang meskipun memang terikat, melambai dengan indah tertiup angin di udara, dengan siluet rumput hijau dan daun yang juga melambai, laut dan langit biru cerah, serta burung camar yang berterbangan di kejauhan, ditambah senyum manis di bibirnya membuat dia tampak…_cantik._

'Hei, apa yang kupikirkan?' batinnya, mengoyangkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Vivi melihat hal ini. Dia mendekat, tampak cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bushido-san?" tanyanya. "Pipimu memerah. Apa kau sakit?"

Sontak Zoro memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, berkata gugup, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya. 'Ya ampun. Pertama Nami, sekarang Vivi. Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini? Perempuan memang menakutkan.'

"Jadi, kita mulai saja latihannya." Zoro mengeluarkan Shusui dan memberikannya ke Vivi.

Ternyata katana tidak seringan yang dibayangkan Vivi. Tangannya langsung turun sedikit begitu memegang katana. Zoro hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tampaknya kau harus melatih otot tanganmu dulu," gumamnya. "Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang ingin kulihat pertama adalah caramu memegang katana. Coba tunjukkan caramu gimana."

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Vivi mencoba pegang katana di tangan kanannya. Zoro melihat caranya memegang katana. 'Tidak buruk.' batinnya.

"Sekarang ayunkan katana itu ke depan." perintah Zoro.

Vivi mengayunkan katananya, namun hasilnya yah cukup jelek. Alih-alih menebas ke depan, dia malah terlihat seperti menusuk ke depan. 'Sudah kuduga begini jadinya,' batin Zoro. Dia lalu mengeluarkan Kitetsu miliknya.

"Perhatikan. Saat mengayunkan pedang, tanganmu jangan kaku. Badan jangan terlalu bergerak. Jangan terlalu meluruskan kedua lenganmu. Rilekskan saja. Dan tebasanmu berhenti di tengah; kau harusnya menebas terus sampai ke bawah. Seperti ini," Zoro kemudian menebas Kitetsu sampai hampir menyentuh tanah. Kedua tangannya mengayun dengan sempurna. Vivi hanya bisa menatap dengan kagum.

"Nah, coba lagi." kata Zoro.

Vivi mencoba lagi, namun masih saja gagal. Malu, dia menundukkan kepala sedikit. Namun mendadak dia kaget ketika Zoro dari belakang, memegang tangan kanannya, lalu mulai mengajarinya cara mengayunkan katana dengan baik. "Aku cuma beri contoh sekali. Perhatikan baik-baik." bisik Zoro sebelum mulai mengajarinya. Muka Vivi merah padam. 'Untung Zoro tidak melihatnya – semoga begitu…'

------------- di restoran mewah ------------

"Nami-swan, bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sanji penuh harap.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dari Nami, namun sudah cukup bagi Sanji untuk senang.

Restoran tempat mereka 'kencan' memang sangat mewah. Dengan duduk di dekat jendela berlatar laut dan langit biru, juga suasana ruangan yang meriah dengan iringan musik klasik yang dimainkan dan meja yang tertata rapi, membuat makan jadi terasa enak.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya," kata pelayan tiba-tiba, "ini bonnya." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Nami terkejut melihat angka yang tertera pada bon. 'Bagaimana Sanji bisa membayarnya?' "Er, Sanji, aku bayar dulu bon ini, jadi…"

"EH!?" Sanji terkejut. Pertama, Nami bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mentraktir. Kedua, "Tidak, Nami-swan. Tidak baik seorang wanita yang membayar makan malam ini. Aku ada uang tenang saja." Meskipun pada kenyataannya uang yang dimilikinya pas dengan harganya, yang berarti uangnya akan habis.

Nami tetap mau berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sanji. Nami kaget dan terkejut. Mendadak dia duduk kembali. "Tenanglah. Demi kau, uang bukanlah masalah," kata Sanji dengan lembut.

Mendengar perkataan Sanji, Nami tersenyum. "Arigatou Sanji. Kau baik sekali, kau tahu."

Muka Sanji merah padam mendengar pujian Nami. Dia masih memegang tangan Nami. Mendadak dia berkata pelan. "Er…Nami…"

Nami terkejut mendengar Sanji memanggil namanya tanpa 'swan'. Dia terdiam. Sanji melanjutkan. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. A…"

Nami masih terdiam, kepalanya menghadap arah lain.

"A-aku…" Sanji masih gugup.

Sekarang Nami mulai gelisah. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sanji. Dia bukannya malu, tapi bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya…aku…"

Pipi Nami mulai memerah sedikit.

"Aku…c-"

"NAMI! SANJI!"

"Lu – Luffy!?" kata Nami kaget.

'Brengsek kau Luffy! Kenapa kau harus datang di saat seperti ini?' maki Sanji dalam hati.

Luffy menuju ke arah meja mereka berdua. "Aku tersesat, bingung jalan ke kapal kemana–"

"Kau mirip dengan marimo itu. Tukang nyasar." cela Sanji, tapi dihiraukan Luffy.

"–lalu aku mulai masuk ke restoran ini, soalnya nggak ada yang lain, untuk makan ketika aku melihat kalian – hei Nami, tanganmu kenapa? Sakit ya?"

Sanji sadar dia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Nami. Mendadak dilepaskannya, muka keduanya memerah sedikit. Luffy, dengan otak super lambannya, masih kebingungan. Lalu dia melihat makanan di atas meja, dan berteriak, "Wow! Jadi kalian sudah pesan makanan?" dan mengambil daging tanpa permisi.

"Yah. Hei, kau mau ikut, Luffy?" tanya Nami riang.

"EH!?" Sanji terkejut lagi. "Ta-tapi…Nami-swan…"

"Wow! Asyik!" Luffy segera duduk di kursi dan melahap habis makanan di meja. Nami tersenyum melihat nafsu makan kaptennya. Sanji sudah kesal banget, dia menatap Luffy dengan tatapan 'kubunuh-kau-di-kapal-nanti.'

Luffy sadar bahwa Nami terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Nami? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa," tanggap Nami cepat.

Luffy tersenyum lebar dengan giginya keliatan (yah kayak yang biasa di OP) lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara itu, Sanji tambah kesal, cemburu sama Luffy karena terus ditatap Nami.

------------ di tengah hutan ------------

"Hei, tanuki…"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TANUKI!?" teriak Chopper marah.

"…yohoho, cuma bercanda," jawab Brook, "tapi apa kau yakin bunga itu ada di sini, bunga Icimaki…"

"Icchyaki." kata Chopper tidak sabaran, masih kesal. "Ya, katanya dia ada di tempat yang tidak terlalu kena matahari." Lalu dia melihat sekeliling. "Tampaknya kita harus berpencar. Kau kekanan, aku kekiri. Ingat, warnanya ungu dengan hijau tua di ujung mahkotanya, tidak memiliki daun dan bentuknya mirip bintang." Selesai Chopper berbicara mereka berpencar.

------------ di gunung -----------

"Ugh!" Zoro mengerang kesakitan. Dia mengenggam bekas lukanya yang menghitam.

Vivi menghampiri lengan Zoro yang terluka. Dilihatnya bekas lukanya. Luka tersebut membuka lagi. Darah mulai mengalir, warnanya kali ini merah meskipun masih ada hitam sedikit. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bushido-san?"

"Yah," jawab Zoro lemah, "tampaknya efek samping gada sialan itu bukan hanya menghitamkan lukaku saja…"

Secara spontan Vivi mendorong Zoro untuk duduk, menarik kain dari lengan kirinya, lalu membalut lukanya, mencegah darahnya keluar lagi. "Coba Tony ada di sini, mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini cukup kok." kata Zoro, mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat Vivi yang suka kelewat peduli dengan orang lain.

Vivi bernafas lega. Mereka kemudian duduk menghadap laut. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Ichimonji yang masih tergantung di pinggang Zoro. "Zoro…" kata Vivi pelan, "apa katana itu benar-benar penting bagimu?"

"Apa?" Zoro bingung dengan maksud Vivi, namun dia melihat ke arah katana dengan sarung putih yang ditatap Vivi. "Oh ya, benar." jawabnya pendek.

"Keberatan cerita kenapa?" pinta Vivi.

Zoro hanya terdiam. Vivi tahu itu berarti 'tidak'. "Aku tidak memaksa kok. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak cerita. Mereka diam sesaat, lalu, "Um…boleh kulihat pedang itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini entah kenapa Zoro tidak menolaknya. Dia menyorongkan katananya ke Vivi. Vivi membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dia hanya melihat bagian atas pedang itu. Meskipun dia tidak tahu soal katana, tapi melihat pedang itu sangat berkilau dan bersih serta cukup halus menandakan bahwa itu memang katana kesayangannya.

"Vivi…" bisik Zoro.

Vivi berbalik ke arah Zoro. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Uhm…terima kasih," kata Zoro ragu-ragu, "karena waktu itu kau mencegahku untuk membunuh Fasry. Kau benar. Membunuhnya hanya membuatku sama saja dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Vivi lembut. "Aku juga mungkin melakukan hal sama jika jadi kau."

Diam sesaat lagi, lalu Zoro berkata, "Hei, kau masih ingin tahu soal pedang itu?"

Vivi melirik ke arah Zoro, menjawab "Ya."

"Nah, pedang itu sebenarnya dulu milik teman seperguruanku. Dia perempuan tapi hebat sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengalahkannya. Kami pernah berjanji akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia, namun sayangnya dia meninggal duluan. Dan dengan pedang itu aku bersumpah melanjutkan mimpi kami, dan itu menjadi pedang yang sangat kusayang."

Vivi mengangguk pelan, siap mendengar selanjutnya. "Dan siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Kuina." jawab Zoro pendek. "Jadi, dulu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Oke, sampai di sini saja dulu. Kuperingatkan, meskipun ada pairing kalian yang belum jadian, tapi di ceritaku ini _anything is possible._ Jadi, jangan buang harapan kalian, khususnya buat ZoNa fans, karena ini memang inti cerita ini.

Gw bakal hiatus lagi karna ujian sialan. Jadi sabar ya.

Juga pengumuman, buat kalian One Piece movie 10 : Strong World tanggal 12/12! Jadi cepat cari di youtube atau googling dan rasakan gimana petualangan Luffy dan lainnya. Hebat banget deh! Gw ngasih link trailer yg bagus di bio gw, jadi nonton ya! Sekalian promosi ;)

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Satu chapter penuh flashback Zoro dan Kuina di masa lalu! Ada apa sebenarnya di antara mereka!? Dan juga kelanjutan petualangan Chopper dan Brook mencari bunga Icchyaki. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!_


	6. Flashback : Zoro dan Kuina

Chapter 6 is up haha! Ulangan menyebalkan sudah selesai, berarti saatnya menulis lagi! Aku bisa melihat kalian berteriak kegirangan ^^. Nah, sebelum mulai, yang ingin kukatakan bahwa jangan merancukan arti pairing di sini ya… pairing tidak brarti pacaran, mungkin hanya teman dekat gitu, atau yang lainnya. Yah, hanya untuk sebagai informasi.

Dan knapa kalian sangat bersikeras untuk update? Aku tidak bisa tenang gara-gara ada yang slalu buntutin aku, ngancam cepat update, ugh… ayolah, sekolah itu no.1, masa harus ditinggal? *make baju anti peluru dan helm besi* nah, sekarang aku bisa aman kalau lagi malas nulis, hei tunggu jangan kejar aku *sembunyi*.

Nah, kita mulai saja ceri… BRUK! *ditimpuk sesuatu* _knapa aku sial mulu sih?_

**Nami : **Hei, Shoojo.

**Shoojo : **Na-Nami?

**Nami :** Kau berutang 80000 berry padaku.

**Shoojo : **A-apa? Sejak kapan aku berutang padamu?

**Nami : **Tidak masalah, yang penting cepat bayar!

**Shoojo : **Sial… *berpikir* baiklah ini. *ngasih seribuan rupiah*

**Nami :** Apa? Kok cuma selembar? Dan uang apa ini?

**Shoojo : **Uang yang berlaku di sini. 80000 berry sama dengan seribu rupiah. Kalau tidak percaya tanya yang lain. Sudah ya *lari*

**Nami : ***bingung* Sepertinya aku ditipu. Hei *menghadap ke pembaca* ada yang bisa ngasih tahu kenapa?

Disclaimer : Terakhir kali aku mencoba menggambar Luffy, yang ada malahan monyet Afrika.

P.S. : Berhubung tidak tahu nama ayah Kuina, jadi aku hanya aka menyebutnya sensei saja. Oke?

P.P.S. : Akan ada sedikit kekerasan di sini, jadi beware ya…

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Pelajaran pedang dimulai, Zoro mengajar Vivi di sebuah gunung. Usopp dan Franky menjaga kapal, Chopper dan Brook mencari bunga Icchyaki di hutan, Luffy, Nami dan Sanji makan bersama di restoran. Dan Zoro mulai menceritakan kisahnya…

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxx Flashback : Zoro dan Kuina xxxxxxxxxxxx

_TRANG!_

"_Kekalahan Zoro dari Kuina yang ke-1578 kalinya!" teriak Gama nyaring._

'_Sial!' gerutu Zoro, dia berbaring di tanah, pedang kayunya tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, benjol kecil muncul di dahinya. Kuina berdiri dengan senyum di depannya. Pedang kayu miliknya masih terayun ke arah Zoro._

"_Kalah sebanyak itu dari seorang wanita, kau benar-benar memalukan Zo-chan." goda Kuina._

"_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" teriak Zoro malu. Yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kuina mendekat ke Zoro dengan senyum sinis._

"_Yang menang boleh memanggil yang kalah semaunya. Jadi kukira tidak ada masalah aku memanggilmu apa, Z.O.C.H.A.N" katanya dengan memberikan setiap tekanan pada huruf di kata terakhir. Muka Zoro memerah malu. Belum pernah dia dipermalukan seperti ini di depan teman-temannya, apalagi oleh seorang wanita. _

"_Banyaklah berlatih jika tidak ingin dipermalukan seorang wanita." godanya lagi, kali ini dia menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya ke benjolnya Zoro, lalu pergi. Zoro hanya bisa terdiam, yang lain masih tertawa terbahak-bahak._

* * *

_Kuina berjalan menuju pintu dojo. Namun tiba-tiba dia membatu sesaat. Dari dojo keluar otousan-nya yang seorang sensei di situ. Ketika mereka mendekat, raut muka Kuina berubah menjadi buram. Dia teringat dengan perkataan yang ingin sekali dilupakannya._

"Seorang perempuan harus tahu takdirnya; kau bisa menjadi pendekar hebat, tapi tidaklah untuk hebat sedunia._"_

_Dia tidak menyapa otuosan-nya, hanya berjalan dan berlalu begitu saja. Sensei hanya bisa berpaling melihat anak perempuannya menghilang di balik pintu, raut kesedihan terlihat di wajahnya juga, namun dia segera berpaling dan ke halaman._

_

* * *

__Zoro berdiri dengan kesal, memegang pedang kayunya, masih merenungi kekalahannya. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya?' batinnya kesal._

"_Hei Zo-chan, kenapa? Masih kesal?" goda Shaka dengan mimik Kuina yang sama persis._

"_Jangan ganggu dia, Shaka," kata Benso memperingatkan._

_Zoro tidak mendengarkan, tetap masih merasa kesal. Dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Kuina untuk pertama kali saja._

"_Hei, kenapa kau selalu kalah dari Kuina, sih?" tanya Gama ingin tahu. "Maksudku, kau kan bisa mengalahkan semua senior dan orang dewasa di desa ini, tapi…"_

"_Jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu, dan malas tahu." jawab Zoro singkat._

"_Gampang, karena Kuina lebih hebat dari Zoro. Iya, kan?" tanggap Shaka._

"_Kubilang diam!" bentak Zoro. Dia merasa benci ketika dibilang bahwa dia lemah ataupun ada yang lebih kuat darinya, terutama jika yang mengatakannya adalah Kuina, orang yang belum pernah ditundukkannya._

"_Kau tahu, jika satu orang tidak bisa mengalahkannya, bagaimana kalau dua orang?" kata Benso._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zoro dan yang lain._

"_Kita kan belum pernah melihatnya dikeroyok dua orang, jadi mungin saja dia lemah kalau melawan lebih dari satu orang. Selain itu, bukankah dua lebih baik dari satu?" Benso menjelaskan apa maksudnya._

"_Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan curang," kata Zoro, "dan seorang pendekar tidak boleh curang, termasuk untuk melawan satu orang harus memakai dua…"_

_Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran sesuatu yang bagus buat mengalahkan Kuina. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kemudian, dia melihat sensei mendekat. Sontak dia berlari dan berteriak, "Sensei!"_

"_Oh Zoro," kata sensei lembut, "ada apa?"_

"_Bisakah ajari aku cara memainkan dua pedang?" tanya Zoro tiba-tiba._

_Mata sensei dan yang lainnya langsung melebar, kaget mendengar permintaan Zoro. Lalu semua yang lain tertawa lagi, sensei hanya tertawa kecil. Namun Zoro mengabaikannya._

"_Apa soal kekalahan dari Kuina lagi?" tanya sensei tertarik dengan tindakan Zoro._

"_I-iya. Jadi bagaimana sensei?" kata Zoro ragu sekaligus gugup._

"_Kalau itu maumu, baiklah." jawab sensei, membuat yang lain tambah terkejut. Zoro berteriak kegirangan, membayangkan saat dimana dia mempermalukan Kuina untuk pertama kalinya._

* * *

"_Kalah lagi," kata sensei tertawa kecil._

_Dan seperti biasa, Zoro, kali ini dengan dua pedang, kalah dari Kuina dengan satu pedang. Bahkan Kuina berhasil merebut satu pedangnya, dan sekarang dia mengacungkan keduanya ke arah Zoro yang tergeletak. "Kekalahan ke-1799. Dua pedang sepertinya tidak cukup untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba tiga pedang?" ejeknya._

_Zoro hanya menatap ke langit dengan pandangan hampa. 'Kenapa aku kalah lagi?' Dia tidak percaya bahwa dengan dua pedang dia bisa kalah, yang terburuk pedangnya berhasil direbut, padahal itu adalah aib bagi seorang pendekar. Dia lalu berdiri, lalu menghadap Kuina. Mendadak merasa sangat malu, dia membuang pedangnya, lalu berlari keluar dojo. Yang lain hanya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka Zoro begitu kesalnya. Kuina hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

_

_Zoro berjalan ke kota dengan kesal. Dia sudah tidak tahu ke mana arah dia berjalan, dan dia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah melepas rasa kesal karena dikalahkan Kuina lagi. Dia menghiraukan tatapan orang di jalan yang bertanya-tanya kenapa anak kecil seperti dia berjalan sendirian di kota. Dia masuk ke sebuah gang kecil. Di sana mendadak dia mendengar suara teriakan. Terkejut, dia segera berlari ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari belokan di gang. Dia mengintip sedikit._

_Seorang gadis usia kira-kira 16 tahun berambut merah yang berbaju agak mewah terpojok, dikelilingi oleh segerombolan pria lusuh yang Zoro bisa tebak sebagai geng berandalan. Dia melihat salah seorang dari mereka memegang pisau kecil, yang lain memegang botol sake. Tampaknya mereka agak mabuk._

"_Wah wah, coba kita lihat apa yang kita punyai di sini." kata seorang yang di tengah. "Seorang gadis cantik segar yang kaya. Kita benar-benar beruntung hari ini." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu, tapi ditepisnya._

"_A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya gadis itu ketakutan, matanya masih menatap ke pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan ngeri dan jijik._

"_Tenanglah, nona," jawab pria yang lain, "ikuti kata paman baik-baik, dan kau pasti akan aman."_

"_Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya yang lain, matanya menatap ke gadis itu yang sekarang gemetar hebat._

"_Dia pasti anak kaya, jadi kenapa kita tidak meminta tebusan darinya?" tanggap orang di sebelahnya._

"_Mungkin saja, kita bisa urus itu nanti."_

"_Yah, begitulah," kata pria di tengah, menatap gadis itu, menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar, "tapi sebelumnya, kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."_

_Pria yang lain memberikan pandangan setuju. Gadis itu sekarang ketakutan sekali. Zoro ingin berteriak, namun tangannya segera menahan mulutnya. Dia terkejut mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir, pria di tengah langsung memegang tangan gadis itu, mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Zoro ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi dia merasa takut karena dia tidak bersenjata dan lawannya banyak sekali. Gadis itu sekarang berteriak meronta-ronta di bawah pria itu, dan pria itu sudah mulai menyentuh bajunya. Mendadak Zoro langsung tanpa berpikir panjang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tanpa pikir panjang. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah keselamatan gadis itu._

"_Berhenti!" teriak Zoro, membuat yang lain terkejut dan menatap ke arahnya. Pria yang tadi menindis gadis itu sekarang bangkit berdiri, tampak kesal dan marah karena diganggu. Gadis itu masih shock, belum berdiri, hanya duduk dan menuju pojok._

"_Apa maumu, bocah?" desisnya marah._

"_Justru aku yang ingin bertanya hal itu. Apa kalian gila, menyerang gadis yang tidak berdaya?" balas Zoro, kali ini dipenuhi kemarahan._

"_Aku tidak perlu nasihat dari bocah sialan seperti kau. Dan yang harus kau tahu, ini urusan orang dewasa, anak kecil jangan ikut campur!" teriaknya._

"_Kalian benar-benar busuk!" kata Zoro._

_Mendengar perkataan Zoro, mereka langsung maju menyerangnya. Yang pertama berhasil dihindarinya, tapi orang kedua berhasil memukulnya ke arah dinding. Zoro membentur dinding, merosot ke tanah lalu menyadari ada sesuatu di sampingnya. Dia melirik. Tongkat besi._

'_Bagus. Ini yang kubutuhkan.' batin Zoro senang._

_Dia meraih tongkat besi itu dan maju menyerang. Dia memainkannya seperti dia memainkan katana. Pertama dia maju ke pria di dekatnya, menyerang belakang lututnya dan ketika pria itu berlutut meringis kesakitan, dia meloncat dan memukulnya di belakang kepala, membuatnya pingsan. Pria selanjutnya muncul dari belakang, mengayunkan botol sakenya ke bawah, namun Zoro dengan sigap menyingkir ke arah lain, memukul tangannya, membuat botolnya lepas dan Zoro segera memukul perutnya dengan keras. Dia terjatuh ke tanah._

_Mendadak dua orang maju sekaligus dari kiri dan kanan, mengayunkan botol mereka. Dia segera merunduk, menghindari serangan keduanya, lalu meloncat dan mengayunkan tongkatnya dari bawah dagu pria di kanannya, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Pria di kirinya mulai menyerang lagi, namun Zoro lebih sigap. Dia menangkis botol si penyerang dengan tongatnya, lalu menyerang pria itu di pahanya, dan ketika dia terjatuh, dia memukulnya di mukanya. Orang kelima mulai maju, tapi Zoro segera berputar di belakangnya, dan memukulnya di punggungnya. _

_Dia menghajar beberapa orang lainnya sebelum kemudian belari ke arah gadis itu, yang meringkik ketakutan. "Cepat pergi," bisik Zoro._

"_Ta-tapi…" kata gadis itu gagap, rupanya masih merasa shock._

"_Tidak ada waktu, sekarang kesempatan yang cocok bagimu untuk kabur. Pergilah." pinta Zoro._

"_A-aku…awas!" teriak si gadis._

_Zoro awalnya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun segera dia sadar. Dia menggeser badannya ke kanan, tapi terlambat. Sebuah pisau kecil menembus bahu kirinya dari belakang, memuncratkan darah merah segar yang berkilauan di udara. Pria yang menyerangnya bermaksud menikam Zoro tepat di jantung, namun karena peringatan dini gadis itu, Zoro bisa menghindar. Pisau itu kemudian dengan cepat dicabut oleh pemiliknya. Zoro berloncat menjauh dari penyerangnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bahunya yang terluka, meringis kesakitan._

"_Sekarang kita lihat apakah kau masih ada kesempatan untuk menghindar, bocah." kata si penyerang dengan nada dingin. Zoro bermaksud menyerangnya dengan tongkat besinya, namun pria itu menendang tongkat itu, terlepas dari tangan Zoro. Melihat Zoro sudah tidak bersenjata, pria itu langsung mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat. Zoro tidak bisa mengelak; tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa menanti serangan yang datang sebelum…_

_PLAK!_

_Mendadak sebuah batu kecil mengenai pelipis kanan pria itu dengan keras, membuatnya bergeser sedikit, hampir jatuh pingsan, pisaunya terjatuh karena tangan kanannya spontan memegang pelipisnya yang terluka. Baik pria itu dan Zoro melirik ke arah si pelempar batu, dan Zoro terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _

'_Kuina?'_

"_Jangan berani sentuh dia," ancam Kuina pada penyerang Zoro. Pria itu merasa sangat kesal karena ada anak kecil lagi yang ikut campur. Kuina bermaksud melancarkan serangan lagi ketika dia melihat luka Zoro di bahu kirinya. Dia merasa kaget sekaligus marah. Dia kemudian memandang kembali ke arah pria itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zoro, bedebah!" teriak Kuina sangat keras, suaranya bergaung di seluruh gang._

_Pria itu tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kuina; yang diinginkannya hanyalah membunuh gadis kecil yang mempermalukannya itu. Dia segera mengambil kembali pisaunya yang terjatuh, dan berlari dengan brutal ke arah Kuina. Kuina juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berlari ke arah pria itu, dan sambil berlari dia memungut tongkat Zoro yang terlempar. Sekarang mereka saling mendekat. Pria itu mengacungkan pisaunya ke depan, namun apa yang dilakukan Kuina lebih mengejutkan Zoro._

_Alih-alih mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan, dia malah menaruh tongkat itu di belakangnya dengan dua tangan. 'Ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Zoro._

_Mereka saling mendekat. Pria itu menarik pisaunya ke belakang, bersiap menekam Kuina. Kuina masih pada posisinya, sebaliknya, dia malah memutar tongkat itu membentuk setengah lingkaran._

_Mereka bertemu, dan…_

_BLAST!_

_Kejadiannya sangat cepat, Zoro hampir tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Kuina dan pria itu._

_Kuina berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk, tongkatnya sekarang di samping pinggang kanannya, seperti posisi seorang bushido siap menarik pedangnya. Dan pria itu terjatuh berlutut ke tanah, Zoro bisa melihat bekas tongkat berbentuk silang di dada pria itu. Dia sangat terkejut. 'Apa yang dilakukan Kuina? Kejadiannya sangat cepat, dia hampir tidak kena pisau itu, dan malah berhasil menyerang pria itu. Jurus yang sangat hebat." Dalam hati Zoro mengakui kehebatan Kuina yang setingkat di atasnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya._

_Melihat rekan mereka jatuh begitu mudahnya oleh gadis cilik, mereka mundur sedikit. Seorang pria bermaksud menyerangnya lagi, namun kali ini Kuina berdiri di depan Zoro dan gadis itu, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, matanya menatap tajam._

"_Jika kalian mau menghajar Zoro, lewati dulu aku!" ancam Kuina pada yang lain. (Jika kalian ingat, di chapter berapa kalimat ini muncul? ^^)_

_Mendengar ancaman Kuina, yang lain langsung lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan rekan mereka yang terkapar. Kuina kemudian berbalik ke arah Zoro dan gadis itu. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa pergi," katanya lembut. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berhasil menemukan keberaniannya lagi untuk pergi. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Kuina melihat luka Zoro. Tidak parah, namun pendarahannya belum berhenti. Dia menarik kain dari kantongnya, yang kebetulan ada dan melilitkannya di luka Zoro. Memang lilitannya parah, namun setidaknya ada daripada tidak._

"_Nah, sekarang kau aman," kata Kuina. Zoro merasa malu, karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang bermaksud menolong malah ditolong._

"_Er…bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Zoro heran._

"_Itu…intuisi, kukira. Kau lama sekali belum balik, jadi aku memutuskan mengejarmu, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menimpamu." kata Kuina tenang._

"_Dan kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Zoro bisa merasakan senang karena diperhatikan._

_Kuina terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Karena, aku menganggapmu…sebagai otouto(adik laki-laki)-ku, kau benar-benar unik dan…sangat lucu juga…" Muka Kuina memerah sedikit begitu mengatakan hal ini. Begitu pula dengan Zoro, meskipun bisa disembunyikannya. Mereka dua diam sesaat, lalu memutuskan berdiri. "1800" gumam Kuina._

"_Huh?" tanya Zoro heran._

"_Maksudku, kemenanganku ke-1800 dari kau." kata Kuina dengan senyum._

"_Hei, hei, apa maksudmu?" protes Zoro._

"_Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa menghajar beberapa dari mereka, namun kau hampir mati, dan akulah yang menolongmu dan juga mengusir mereka. Jadi, ini kemenangan tidak langsung." Kuina tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mengganggu Zoro lagi, ataupun melihat wajah kesal Zoro yang sekarang ditunjukkannya, yang dianggapnya sangat lucu…_

"_Kalau boleh tahu, jurus apa yang kau pakai untuk menjatuhkan pria berpisau tadi?" tanya Zoro ingin tahu._

_Kuina melirik ke arah Zoro dengan heran, namun tersenyum menyeringai dan menjawab, "Shishi Sonson…"

* * *

_

"Jadi saat itulah aku mulai mengakui Kuina sebagai pendekar hebat, sempai(senior)-ku yang tangguh. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mengalahkannya, 2001 kekalahan tanpa menang." Zoro tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya kembali. "Dan jurusnya itu adalah satu-satunya jurus yang kupelajari darinya. Aku pernah mencobanya, tapi yang ada malah aku dan dia bertabrakan, pedang kayunya terlempar entah ke mana."

Vivi membayangkannya di kepalanya, dan tertawa kecil. Zoro tersenyum lagi melihat tawanya Vivi. Mirip dengan tawa Kuina baginya.

"Terus? Terus?" tuntut Vivi, ingin dengar lebih jauh lagi.

"Pada pertarungan kami yang ke-2001, kami menggunakan katana asli. Aku menggunakan dua katana biasa, dia menggunakan Ichimonji," Zoro terhenti sebentar, tampak murung. Vivi melihatnya sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Ichimonji di tangannya. Dia terdiam juga. Dia seolah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Zoro. Kemudian Zoro melanjutkan, "dan seperti biasa, dia menang lagi, membuat kedua katanaku terlempar, dia menjatuhkanku. Aku menangis, mengatakan impianku menjadi pendekar terhebat.

Namun yang mengejutkan, setelah itu Kuina mengatakan kepadaku mengenai impiannya, impian yang sama denganku. Dia berkata bahwa satu-satu halangan baginya adalah statusnya sebagai perempuan. Otousan-nya tidak pernah menyetujuinya untuk keluar dari dojo untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat, hanya karena dia perempuan. Dia menyesali keperempuanannya, berkata aku beruntung lahir sebagai laki-laki. Namun aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong. Aku menantangnya siapa yang menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia terlebih dahulu, dialah yang pemenang sejati. Dan kami pun berjanji, akan meneruskan impian kami dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum meraihnya."

Sampai di sini, Vivi bisa melihat penderitaan dan kesedihan di mata Zoro. Dia ingin berkata berhenti jika itu menyakitkan baginya, namun Zoro memperhatikan hal ini dan berkata, "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena memaksaku menceritakan hal ini." Mendengar hal itu, Vivi merasa lega dan mulai mendengarkan ceritanya lagi.

"Namun itu semua hanya mimpi baginya, pembicaraan tadi malam seolah akhir bagi kami, pertarungan yang terakhir, kemenangannya yang terakhir. Dia meninggal esok paginya, terjatuh dari tangga. Aku sangat sedih, dan sangat kecewa. Aku menganggap Kuina mengingkari janji kami dengan pergi. Aku kemudian bersumpah di katana itu," dia menunjuk ke Ichimonji, "bahwa aku akan membawa mimpi kami bersama, dan aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat bersamanya…"

* * *

_Mendung di siang hari. Hari dimana pemakaman Kuina berlangsung._

_Zoro duduk termenung di tangga depan dojo, Ichimonji masih ada di tangannya. Dia masih menyesali kepergiannya Kuina, bahwa dia tidak bisa membuktikan sekali saja di depannya, bahwa dia tidaklah selemah yang dikira Kuina, bahwa dia bisa menjadi yang terhebat, melampaui Kuina, membuatnya mengakui kehebatannya sekali saja…_

_Mendadak dia terkejut ketika mengetahui ada yang mendekat di sampingnya. Dia buru-buru menyeka air matanya. Namun suara orang itu berkata, "Jangan malu untuk menunjukkan air mata, Zoro."_

_Sensei duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya masih biasa, namun tampak ada kesedihan yang mendalam yang coba disembunyikan. Zoro berpaling, dan berkata, "Sensei…"_

"_Ada apa, Zoro?" kata sensei pelan, suaranya sedikit serak._

_Gerimis mulai turun._

"_Kenapa sensei tidak menangis saat pemakaman Kuina?" tanya Zoro, namun kemudian dia menyesali bertanya hal itu. 'Pertanyaan bodoh, kenapa aku bertanya hal itu?' batinnya. Dia terkejut karena sensei tidak memarahinya, namun malah menjawabnya._

_Gerimis mulai lebat._

"_Karena…seorang bushido tidaklah boleh menangis. Itu hal yang memalukan. Aku mengajarkan hal itu kepada kalian, kan? Dan bagaimana bisa aku yang memberikan contoh tidak baik di depan anak-anak, terutama…"_

_Hujan rintik-rintik mulai tambah deras._

"…_terutama di depan Kuina, dia pasti tertawa melihat hal itu…tertawa…pasti…Kuina…"_

_Hujan lebat mulai turun, dan saat bersamaan sensei mulai menangis, lepas kontrol._

"_Aku sangat kehilangannya…anakku…anakku satu-satunya…" Zoro terkejut melihat senseinya menjatuhkan airmata, tak kuasa menahan kesedihan, "dia anggota keluargaku yang sangat kusayangi, sejak istriku meninggal, dialah yang menjadi tujuan hidupku…yang sangat kucinta…"_

_Dia terdiam sesaat, Zoro hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu sensei sangat kehilangan Kuina._

"_Kau tahu, Zoro? Dia selalu ingin menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia, tapi aku melarangnya, berkata perempuan tidak berhak atas gelar itu. Dia sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Dia menganggapnya serius. Namun sebenarnya tidak. A-aku melarangnya…hanya karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya…" Zoro terkejut mendengar pengakuan ini. "…jika aku membiarkannya pergi…dia akan keluar dari dojo ini…dan-dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi…hanya membuatku sendirian lagi…dan aku sudah berjanji pada okaasan-nya, akan melindunginya…selalu…dan jika dia keluar, terluka, dan itu karena salahku membiarkannya pergi, aku tidak ada muka menghadap istriku…dan ternyata aku sudah berbuat salah…"_

_Zoro bingung mendengar perkataan sensei-nya. Sensei melihat hal ini, lalu melanjutkan._

"_Demi mimpinya, dia selalu berlatih setiap hari, dari pagi sampai malam, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa…menjadi pendekar terhebat…dan itulah penyebab dia meninggal. Hari itu dia terlalu lelah latihan, kehabisan tenaga, dan-dan…" Entah kenapa, Zoro tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, "…karena capek, dia jatuh dari tangga…matanya tidak lagi melihat dengan jelas…aku tahu…karena tubuhnya berkeringat saat meninggal…dan…itu salahku…"_

_Airmatanya jatuh lebih deras. Mereka diam sesaat, lalu hujan mulai berhenti, dan Zoro memulai pembicaraan lagi._

"_Sensei…aku…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Zoro, kau boleh panggil aku pecundang, ayah yang egois, terserah kau, aku memang salah…"_

"_Bukan itu," potong Zoro halus, "tapi aku juga kehilangan Kuina, sangat…dia sudah seperti oneechan(kakak perempuan) bagiku, dan dia menganggapku otouto-nya, aku sangat senang saat dia menyelamatkanku dulu…"_

_Mereka diam sesaat lagi, sebelum Zoro berbicara lagi, "Sensei…apakah…kami(dewa) itu ada?"_

_Sensei terkejut dengan pertanyaan Zoro. Dia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Naze(kenapa)?"_

"_Sebab…jika kami ada…kenapa dia harus membawa Kuina pergi? Kenapa? Padahal aku…" Zoro terisak sesaat, lalu berkata, "…kematian…tidaklah adil…"_

_Sensei sedikit takjub dengan perkataan Zoro, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kami benar-benar ada atau tidak, tapi kematian tidaklah selalu buruk. Kau harus tahu itu, Zoro."_

_Hujan kini tinggal gerimis, Zoro bingung dengan perkataan sensei-nya, dia ingin berkata sebelum disela oleh sensei._

"_Dengar Zoro, kematian akan selalu datang kapanpun, kita tidak pernah tahu dan duga waktunya. Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, namun sebagai pembuka bagi awal yang baru. Bayi yang lahir akan menggantikan mereka yang mati, mengubah dunia yang lama menjadi baru, dan begitu seterusnya. Apa kau mengerti, Zoro?"  
_

_Zoro menggelengkan kepala. Hujan sudah berhenti. Kemudian sensei membelai kepala Zoro._

"_Kuina yang hebat telah pergi untuk selamanya, namun Zoro yang tangguh, Zoro yang perkasa dan Zoro yang tidak terkalahkan akan lahir ke dunia, menggantikan Kuina dan mengubah dunia dengan caranya sendiri. Dan aku menunggu saat itu tiba." kata sensei dengan penuh kasih sayang. Zoro merasa malu mendengar pujian dari sensei. Lalu dia berbisik, "Sensei tahu, jika aku ingin menjadi yang terhebat, maka aku harus melampaui Kuina. Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya."_

"_Bagaimana caranya?" tanya sensei ingin tahu._

"_Jika dengan dua pedang aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka pasti bisa dengan tiga pedang." kata Zoro dengan antusias. Sensei heran mendengarnya._

"_Maksudmu santoryuu? Tapi itu mustahil, berarti kau menggunakan mulutmu, kan? Lalu bagaimana caranya…"_

"_Tidak ada yang mustahil selama kita percaya, bukankan sensei yang mengatakan hal itu? Jika Kuina percaya bahwa wanita bisa menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat, maka aku juga percaya jika santoryuu bukanlah hal yang mustahil." jawab Zoro, seolah menantang balik sensei. Sensei tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zoro._

_Langit mulai cerah kembali, awan mendung telah pergi._

_Zoro mau pergi, namun sensei bertanya lagi, "Zoro, ada satu pertanyaan terakhir yang ingin kutanyakan, sebagai otousan dari Kuina. Apakah…kau suka dengannya?"_

_Pipi Zoro memerah mendengar hal itu. Dia hanya berbisik pelan, "Ya." Dan sensei tesenyum mendengar jawabannya._

"_Nah, kalau begitu kupercayakan pedang itu kepadamu." Sensei menunjuk ke arah Ichimonji. Zoro terkejut. "Aku yakin Kuina masih hidup di dalamnya, dan dia pasti senang bisa bekerja dengan orang yang disayanginya. Jaga baik-baik ya Zoro, untukku," pinta sensei._

_Zoro tersenyum, dan berkata, "Pasti sensei." Lalu dia pergi, dan langit kembali cerah…

* * *

_

Vivi hanya terdiam begitu Zoro selesai menceritakan ceritanya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali, "Dan kau belum menceritakannya ke yang lain, kan?"

Zoro menggelengkan kepala. Vivi lantas bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Karena untuk beberapa alasan…kau mirip sekali dengannya," kata Zoro malu-malu sekaligus agak ragu. Muka Vivi memerah, untung Zoro tidak memperhatikannya. Kemudian Zoro bangkit berdiri, Vivi juga mengikutinya.

"Kau mau ke mana, bushido…"

"Zoro. Panggil aku Zoro saja, oke?" pinta Zoro.

"O-oke, jadi Zoro…" muka Vivi memerah lagi, tampak belum terbiasa, dia mengeratkan Ichimonji di tangannya, "jadi kita ke mana?"

"Kurasa…kita harus mencari pedang untukmu…" jawab Zoro singkat.

* * *

Usopp sedang mengambilkan kayu dari gudang ketika dia melihat ke arah pelabuhan yang tidak jauh dari situ, dan dia terkejut. Dua buah kapal besar, dengan warna biru dan corak hitam pada badan kapal, meriam terpasang di depan kapal alih-alih haluan kapal, dan layar besar berwarna dasar putih dan bendera hitam, keduanya mempunyai gambar yang sama.

_Burung camar._

Melihat hal ini, Usopp sadar dengan apa yang ada di pulau ini. Dia segera berlari ke arah Franky, namu dia terbaring pingsan tak berdaya. Shock, dia tahu mereka ketahuan dan dalam bahaya. Usopp mau turun dari kapal dan menemui nakamanya ketika dia mencium bau cerutu dari belakangnya.

"Sudah terlambat, hidung panjang."

Dan saat itu pula awan kabut putih mengurung badan Usopp, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dan kemudian kepalanya dipukul dengan sesuatu, membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Si penyerangnya menatap ke arah Usopp dan Franky yang tergeletak, dan berbisik pelan,

"Kita lihat apakah ada kesempatan bagimu untuk kabur kali ini, Mugiwara…"

* * *

Brook melihat bunga aneh yang mirip sekali dengan deskripsi yang diberitahukan Chopper. Mungkinkah itu…

"Yohoho, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya!" teriaknya girang, memetik beberapa dan menyimpannya di kantong sebelum mendengar teriakan dari arah hutan yang lain. _Teriakan Chopper._

Lantas Brook berlari ke arah suara, bersiap ketika dia melihat Chopper diikat di batang pohon oleh sesuatu yang hitam dan tampaknya sangat kuat.

"Chopper, ada apa?" tanya Brook khawatir, namun Chopper terlihat tambah takut.

"Cepat lari Brook, ini jebakan!" teriak Chopper.

"Apa mak-" tiba-tiba Brook diserang oleh sesuatu dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, lalu diikat dengan benda yang sama seperti Chopper. Chopper hanya bisa melihat dengan penyesalan.

"Sudah kubilang, menangkap mereka hanya masalah waktu. Benar-benar kesal. Hina kesal…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Waduh! Angkatan laut mulai bergerak! Bagaimana ini? Kelompok mugiwara dalam bahaya. Dan bagaimanakah mereka mengatasinya? Cari tahu di edisi depan! Dan ya! Di sini, Kuinalah yang nemuin jurus Ittoryu Iai Shishi Sonson, dan Zoro menggunakannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Bagus, kan?

Oh ya. Tahukah kalian, waktu aku mnulis adegan dimana ayah Kuina menangis, hujan benar-benar turun, lho! Walaupun cuma sebentar. Bukan hoax. Benar-benar kebetulan yang ajaib! Wonder how...

Sampai jumpa di chapter ke-7!

* * *

_Review response (per 08-12-2009):_

_LunaticV : Maaf ya kalau gaje…yang semangat bacanya ya! Ini memang masih awal kok…_

_edogawa Luffy : Penasaran? Ha ha…aku memang senang melihat kalian semua penasaran. Hei, jangan marah dong…_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Ya, flashback lagi dan lagi… karena sudah apdet, bisakah kau turunkan pistol itu? Plizz…_

_Lacossu no ame2604 :Yap! Kalau Luffy gak datang, bisa-bisa cerita ini tamat hehe…

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Usopp dan yang lain tertangkap! Mereka jadi tawanan angkatan laut. Apakah Luffy dan yang lain bisa menyelamatkan mereka? Appearing Smoker, Hina and Tashigi!_


	7. Sandera

Oke, aku ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk buat kalian. Hmm…jadi apa yang harus kukatakan dulu? Ah, baiklah, kabar baik dulu. Kabar baiknya adalah…chapter 7 sudah keluar! Bagaimana? Kalian senang? Nah, kabar buruknya, aku bakal ngikutin acara retreat slama 5 hari dari Minggu! Dan sayangnya, peralatan elektronik dilarang dibawa, jadi aku bakal hiatus slama retreat! Sekarang kalian pasti sedih. Jangan gitu, dong, aku juga sedih nih…ugh, kukira ujian selesai aku bisa santai, tapi ternyata…yah…sekolah kadang menyebalkan!

Jadi, pliz, maklumin aja, ya, jangan mengacungkan senjata donx *melirik ke Monkey D. Cyntia* aku jadi gak nyaman nih…dan soal memotong besi? Gawat *melepas armor lama* kalau begitu harus cari yang lebih kuat dari besi…hmm…ah, berlian! Dan soal berlian, aku tahu jawabannya. Joz!

**Joz : **Ada apa?

**Shoojo : **Kau bisa lindungi aku? Kau kan kuat, jadi pliz ya…

**Joz :** Malas ah…aku masih mau dengan Shirohige.

**Shoojo : **Apa? Hei! Kakek tua itu kan udah hampir mau mati tuh, knapa kau masih saja urus dia…

**Shirohige : ***muncul tiba-tiba* Siapa yang kau bilang kakek tua?

**Shoojo : **Gawat! Shirohige datang! Kabur! *lari sekencangnya* ugh, tampaknya kali ini aku kalah…

Disclaimer : One Piece Movie 10 : Strong World sudah keluar! Sayang masih di Jepang. Dan aku bukan pengarang One Piece.

P.S. : Karena kita tidak tahu bagaimana karakter Hina yang sebenarnya kecuali selfishnya itu, jadi mungkin dia agak OOC di sini. Maap ya…

P.P.S. : Smoker dan Hina sudah naik pangkat menjadi Shousho(admiral muda, di bawah Chujo/Laksamana Madya), dan Tashigi jadi Taisa/kapten, tapi tetap masih ngikutin Smoker.

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Zoro menceritakan masa lalunya ke Vivi, dan setelahnya mereka memutuskan mencarikan katana buat Vivi. Sementara itu, angkatan laut mulai mengetahui keberadaan kelompok Mugiwara, dan satu per satu nakamanya ditangkap! Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Sandera xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih agak kabur pada awalnya.

'Tampaknya aku tidur terlalu lama,' batinnya.

Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, dia sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak berada di ruang dokter lagi. Bahkan tampaknya dia tidak berada di Thousand Sunny. Dan kemudian dia menyadari posisi tidurnya menyamping, bukan berbaring, dan kedua tangannya berada di belakang, menyatu terikat oleh sesuatu. Robin tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas, perasaan seperti ketika dia berada di Enies Lobby dulu. Masa sih, yang mengikat kedua tangannya…adalah _borgol batu laut_? Dia mencoba memunculkan tangan, namun tidak ada yang keluar. Dia menghela nafas, kesal. Jika ada yang memborgolnya dengan batu laut, itu berarti mereka telah ditangkap oleh angkatan laut. Mendadak punggung Robin mengigil begitu memikirkan hal ini. Kenangan buruk di Enies Lobby menghantuinya. Dia mencoba menghapusnya, namun tidak bisa. Mengeluh kecil, dia memutuskan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dia berbaring di lantai di dekat pojok ruangan. Ruangan di sekelilingnya tampak kosong, dan rasanya cukup kecil. Hanya ada pintu dari besi di dinding. Cahaya dalam ruangan itu hanay berasal dari jendela kecil pada pintu dan itu tidaklah begitu banyak; dia tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Mendadak dia merasa melihat siluet tubuh manusia di depannya, namun tertutup oleh bayangan gelap. Lalu terdengar bunyi 'cklik' dari pintu, dan pintu terbuka sedikit, membiarkan cahaya masuk, dan Robin, mengacuhkan siapa yang membuka pintu, menahan suaranya ketika tahu siapa siluet manusia itu. Pria berhidung panjang, cerpelai kecil, pria dengan celana dalam, dan tengkorak berbaring tak sadar, mereka diikat dengan tali juga; namun yang cerpelai dipasangi borgol batu laut berukuran kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, Nico Robin." sahut suara dari pintu. Robin menoleh.

Hina berdiri dengan angkuh, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, rokoknya bergerak sedikit di mulutnya, rambut pirangnya tersibak ke belakang. Dia hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, tidak memakai jaket 'keadilan' miliknya.

Robin menatap tajam ke arah Hina. Dia tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa jabatannya, namun satu hal yang dia tahu, bahwa Hina bukanlah orang yang mudah ramah ataupun bahwa dia sangat dingin. Hina tidak membalas, dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Robin galak, suaranya cukup keras. Namun Hina tidak menjawab ataupun terkejut. Dia malah mendekat ke arah Robin, wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, meyeringai sedikit ke arah Robin. "Namaku Hina si kurungan hitam. Shoushou dari angkatan laut. Selamat datang diatas kapal kami." Dia terdengar ramah, namun Robin tahu itu hanya pura-pura. Hina melanjutkan, "Kalian benar-benar mudah untuk ditangkap. Aku heran kenapa Smoker bodoh itu tidak berhasil sedikitpun menangkap kalian."

'Smoker ada di sini?' batin Robin, dia mengingat kembali ketika dia diberitahu bahwa Smoker adalah satu-satunya perwira angkatan laut yang ditakuti Luffy. Itu berarti…

"Saat ini si asap bodoh itu sedang mengejar Mugiwara no Ruffi(Luffy si topi jerami dalam bahasa jepang^^) dan yang lain. Seharusnya tidak lama." kata Hina lagi, jelas terlihat bosan.

"Dan darimana kau tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Robin lagi.

"Oh, informasi dari bajak laut yang bernama Black Herder, kalian pasti tahu. Mereka bilang kalian pernah ada di pulau Dechal, jadi kami tahu, berdasarkan log pose, tujuan kalian selanjutnya adalah pulau ini." kata Hina menjelaskan dengan singkat. Robin mengerutkan dahi. Dia mendadak bertanya, "Tunggu! Kenapa kau belum membawa kami ke penjara kalau begitu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," emoh Hina, senyum mengejek mekar lebar dibibirnya. Dia melepaskan rokoknya, membuangnya ke pojok ruangan. "Kami masih ada perlu dengan kalian." Tiba-tiba Robin tahu apa maksud Hina. Dia segera berteriak, "Kau…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan kakimu? Tampaknya sudah mati. Hina jijik." katanya, mengalihkan perhatian ke kaki Robin yang menghitam, perasaan jijik dan ngeri terpampang di wajahnya.

Robin hanya membalas dengan ejakan, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Begitu? Benar-benar orang pemberani." Dia tersenyum sinis. "Sebenarnya aku kasihan denganmu, tapi…"

Dia menendang luka Robin dengan keras, membuat Robin berteriak kesakitan. Hina hanya senang melihat hal ini.

"…sayangnya, bajak laut tidak butuh belas kasihan, khususnya anak iblis dari Ohara."

Dan dengan tertawa kesenangan, dia keluar dari kamar, membuka pintu itu, dan menguncinya lagi. Robin melihat pintu dengan pandangan marah, namun berganti kecemasan begitu melihat ke arah nakamanya yang pingsan. Dia bersandar ke dinding, masih mengerang kesakitan, dan berkata pelan, "Dia sudah pergi, kalian boleh bangun sekarang."

* * *

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Zoro jengkel.

"Uang sebanyak itu tidak cukup untuk membeli dua katana, berapa kali harus kubilang padamu?" balas si penjaga toko, tampak kesal.

Vivi memegang pundak Zoro dan berkata, "Sudahlah, bushido-san – er, Zoro," Vivi berhenti sebentar ketika dia ingat permintaan Zoro, " kita cari di tempat lain saja. " Dia memegang tangan Zoro, bermaksud mengajaknya keluar, namun Zoro masih tetap diam. Dia maju selangkah ke arah si penjaga toko, mata keduanya bertemu, tampaknya saling menantang. Tangan kirinya memegang katana dengan sarung ungu.

"Kita taruhan. Aku akan melemparkan katana ini ke arah tanganku. Jika tanganku kena, maka aku akan pergi. Jika tidak, katana ini milikku." tantang Zoro. Si penjaga toko hanya membalas singkat. "Silakan."

Zoro mundur sedikit, memberinya ruang luas. Vivi melihat dengan bingung, apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Zoro melepas katana itu dari sarungnya, meperlihatkan katana yang berkilau, warna ungu menghiasi bagian mata pedang, dengan pola lurus. Agak mirip Kitetsu. Dia melamparkan katana itu ke atas, menjulurkan tangannya di bawah katana yang berputar. Vivi menahan teriakannya, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Zoro. Hal sama juga dilakukan si penjaga toko. Dia ingin memperingatkan, namun Zoro memberikan pandangan 'percaya saja padaku', dan Vivi, entah kenapa, langsung terdiam, merasa yakin dengan Zoro.

Katana itu berhenti sebentar di udara, dan mulai terjatuh ke bawah. Zoro memejamkan matanya. Dia pernah melakukan hal ini di Logue Town, melawan katana terkutuk Kitetsu, dan dia menang. Jadi seharusnya yang ini tidak ada masalah.

Sedikit lagi, katana itu mendekati lengan Zoro. Vivi menutup mata. Si penjaga toko malah bersembunyi di balik meja. 'Ini saatnya.' batin Zoro.

Yah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Katana itu berada pada jalur yang tidak akan mengenai tangan Zoro. Semuanya sesuai rencana…

Sampai…

"KWEK!"

Konsentrasi Zoro terganggu, tangannya bergerak sedikit, akibatnya katana itu menyerempet kulitnya. Zoro memandang kesal ke arah sumber suara.

"Bebek sialan! Kau hampir saja membuat lenganku putus!" teriak Zoro penuh kejengkelan, memegang luka goresnya yang tidak dalam.

Vivi menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana berdiri Karu. "Karu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Vivi ingin tahu.

"Kwek! Kwek!" Karu menyodorkan benda yang ada di mulutnya ke arah Vivi. Zoro mengambil kembali katana itu, mendekat ke arah Karu, bersiap membu–er, maksudnya mencekiknya.

"Kau sudah saatnya mati, bebek sialan!" geram Zoro dengan tatapan membunuh, Karu gemetar ketakutan, tangan Zoro hampir menyentuh leher Karu sebelum Vivi memotong, "Tunggu, Zoro!"

"Ada apa, Vivi?" tanya Zoro, masih kesal.

"Kurasa…kita dalam masalah besar." Vivi memberikan benda yang diberikan Karu. Zoro melihatnya sebentar, dan mendadak matanya menjadi kosong. Di hadapannya sekarang adalah topi yang sangat dikenalnya, berwarna putih dengan gambar garis dobel dari depan ke belakang, dan tulisan besar di depannya.

_MARINE._

Zoro dan Vivi saling pandang, ada ketakutan di mata mereka. Karu pastilah tetap ada di kapal, dan jika dia bisa mendapatkan topi angkatan laut, itu berarti…

"Karu, apakah…angkatan laut ada di kapal kita?" tanya Vivi, kecemasan dan keraguan bercampur.

Bebek kuning itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Vivi dan Zoro tambah takut dan cemas…

------------- Thousand Sunny -------------

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang lain di sini?" tanya seorang pelaut.

"Tampaknya begitu." jawab yang lain dengan kesal. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak bertopi. "Dasar bebek sialan," gerutunya, "datang tiba-tiba dan mencuri topi orang…"

FLASHBACK

_BRUGH_

_Usopp terjatuh setelah kepalanya dipukul Smoker. Karu hanya mengintip dengan gemetar dari balik dinding, beruntung tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kemudian setelah itu Usopp dan Franky diikat oleh beberapa pelaut dan dibawa pergi dari kapal. Lalu seorang gadis berambut biru gelap panjang dan berkacamata datang menghampiri Smoker._

"_Smoker-shouso, kami sudah membawa Nico Robin dari kapal. Dia masih tertidur," lapor gadis itu. Smoker tersenyum senang mendengar kabar ini._

"_Bagus," jawabnya singkat, lalu mulai berjalan. "Anggota Mugiwara yang lain?" tanyanya kemudian._

"_Tidak ada. Sepertinya mereka di kota."_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya. Kau tetap di sini, mungkin ada anggota mereka yang pulang." Setelah itu, dia memanggil beberapa pelaut dan mereka pergi ke kota. Kemudian ada pelaut yang memberi laporan kepadanya, "Tashigi-taisa."_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Tashigi._

"_Kami sudah mencari seluruh kapal," kata pelaut itu, dengan posisi hormat, "namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota Mugiwara lainnya."_

_Tashigi tersenyum senang, lalu berkata, "Kalian lanjutkan pencarian, aku akan mencari mereka di kota." Meskipun sebenarnya hanya ada satu orang yang ingin dicarinya di kota, yaitu Roronoa Zoro._

"_Ta-tapi…Smoker-shouso…"_

"_Sshhh…." kata Tashigi, "jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang dari mereka, jadi ini kesempatan baik." Lalu setelah itu dia juga memanggil beberapa pelaut dan pergi ke kota, meninggalkan pelaut tadi yang kebingungan. Setelahnya, jumlah pelaut makin berkurang di kapal, mungkin yang lain memutuskan balik ke kapal karena tidak ada apa-apa di Thousand Sunny. Karu, yang masih sembunyi, berpikir dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melaporkan kepada yang lain di kota. Mendadak dia mendapat ide 'gila'. Melihat hanya ada beberapa sedikit pelaut di halaman luar, dia memutuskan lari ke arah mereka._

"_Bebek apa itu?" tanya seorang pelaut, mengira Karu hanya bebek liar yang singgah. Mendadak Karu, dengan kecepatannya, meloncat, mengambil topinya dengan paruhnya, dan segera kabur dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, pelaut itu dan lainnya tidak bisa bereaksi._

"_Tunggu, bebek pencuri!" teriaknya, disusul tertawaan dari rekannya._

"_Tenang saja, itu hanya bebek liar."_

"_Ya, dan dia mencuri topimu. Hebat sekali," ejek yang lain. Si pelaut yang topinya dicuri hanya mencibir dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Bebek itu apa memang bebek liar? Terlalu aneh untuk dibilang bebek biasa," tanya pelaut itu. "Mungkin peliharaan kelompok Mugiwara."

"Untuk apa mereka memelihara bebek aneh? Hmm…tampaknya tidak ada apa-apa di kapal ini. Lebih baik kita pulang dan melapor ke Smoker-shouso," sahut yang lain. Mereka semua setuju. Mereka melaporkan hasil pencarian ke Smoker lewat denden mushi dan segera turun dari kapal.

-------------- toko pedang tempat Vivi dan Zoro berada --------------

"Kita harus melapor ke yang lain," ujar Vivi. "Mereka pasti tidak tahu soal ini."

"Tentu, tapi mereka ada di mana?" tanya Zoro.

"Mungkin ada di restoran. Tadi kulihat Sanji berbicara dengan Nami soal makan atau apalah," kata Vivi. Lalu dia segera berkata ke Karu, "Bisakah kau membawa kami ke pusat kota, tempat kira-kira ada restoran?"

"Kwek!" jawab Karu. Setelah itu, Vivi segera naik ke atas Karu dan berkata ke Zoro, "Cepat kita cari mereka."

"Tunggu, aku mau cari katana satu lagi untuk-HEI!" teriak Zoro, ketika Vivi segera memegang tangannya dan Karu berlari ke pusat kota. Sementara itu, si penjaga toko sadar bahwa pelanggan mereka kabur tanpa membayar katana itu, berteriak, "Tunggu! Kau kalah taruhan, jadi cepat kembalikan katana itu, pencuri!"

------------- restoran --------------

"Ini bonnya," kata pelayan, hanya takjub melihat banyaknya piring yang ada di meja, ataupun fakta bahwa yang menghabiskan sebagian besarnya hanyalah satu orang bocah yang sekarang mati kekenyangan.

"Kau yang bayar," perintah Sanji segera, tanpa melihat berapa harga yang tertera. Luffy terkejut, "Eh? Kenapa aku?"

Nami hanya menghela nafas, dia mengambil bon itu, terkejut dengan banyaknya angka nol. Dia sudah mau berpikir 'taktik licik' untuk kabur sebelum tiba-tiba ada yang berlari ke arah mereka, "Luffy! Nami! Sanji!"

"Vivi! Zoro!" sahut Luffy segera. Nami dan Sanji melirik, Vivi dan Zoro berlari ke arah mereka, wajah mereka tampak cemas.

"Nami, ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Kita harus pergi dari sini," kata Vivi tergesa-gesa. Namun Nami tidak mendengar. Matanya hanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang membuatnya entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman.

_Vivi memegang tangan Zoro_.

"Ada apa, Vivi? Dan kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan?" tanya Luffy.

Zoro dan Vivi segera sadar bahwa mereka memang masih berpegangan tangan. Mendadak Vivi melepaskan tangan Zoro, mukanya memerah, begitu pula Zoro meski bisa ditahannya. Sanji sudah mau menginterupsi Zoro dengan berbagai pertanyaan sebelum Vivi berbicara lagi, "Pokoknya kita harus kabur dari sini atau…"

"Itu mereka!" teriak seorang pelaut dari luar jendela. "Cepat panggil Smoker-shouso."

"Angkatan laut!?" seru Luffy dan Sanji bersamaan. Mendadak mereka mengerti apa maksud Vivi dan Zoro. Lalu mereka segera bangkit berdiri, dan mulai ambil ancang-ancang lari. "Cepat kita pergi…Nami? Kenapa?" tanya Luffy, sadar Nami masih juga duduk. Luffy segera menarik lengan Nami, membuatnya sadar, dan mereka berlari ke arah pintu depan, dimana Karu sudah menunggu(bebek memang dilarang masuk ke dalam restoran).

"Cepat, kita kabur!" Vivi dan Nami naik Karu, sementara Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji berlari, untung angkatan laut belum sempat mengejar mereka.

------------- gang, pinggir kota -------------

"Apa!? Jangan-jangan Robin-chwan sudah ditangkap mereka!" teriak Sanji marah begitu diberitahu soal angkatan laut yang menyerbu Thousand Sunny.

"Diam, alis lengkung!" kata Zoro memperingatkan. Sanji segera berpaling, melemparkan pandangan marah, mereka bersiap bertengkar lagi sebelum Vivi melerai mereka. "Diamlah," katanya. Vivi melirik sebentar ke arah Nami, yang terus terdiam. 'Biasanya kalau mereka bertengkar, dia akan melerainya, tapi kali ini tidak. Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Vivi heran.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalian tahu mereka ada di kapal?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Tadi kami ada di toko ka-kayu," kata Vivi segera, melihat pandangan Zoro, ingat bahwa latihan mereka adalah 'rahasia', "aku dan Zoro mau keluar ketika Karu datang membawa topi ini, jadi kami tahu angkatan laut ada di kapal." Begitu Vivi mengakhiri pembicaraan, dia merasa tidak nyaman karena mendadak Luffy dan Sanji melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut, bahkan Nami juga. Mendadak dia sadar kenapa.

Nami melihatnya dengan kaget sekaligus marah. 'Sejak kapan Vivi memanggilnya 'Zoro'?' tanyanya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, hatinya seolah diiris sesuatu. Sebelum Nami bertanya, Sanji lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Sejak kapan Vivi-chwan memanggilmu dengan namamu?" tanyanya, jelas heran.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" balas Zoro. "Yang penting adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan yang lain. Mungkin Brook dan Chopper sudah ditangkap, sebab kita belum melihat mereka berdua."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita–" Namun perkataan Luffy dipotong oleh suara dari pengeras suara di kota.

------------- kantor radio kota -------------

"Hei, kukira hari ini tidak ada berita penting untuk disiarkan."

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Menurutku juga begitu."

Mendadak pintu ruangan penyiaran itu terbuka, dan Smoker masuk bersama anggota angkatan laut lainnya. "Kami dari angkatan laut. Mohon kerjasamanya," sahut salah seorang pelaut.

"A-ada apa?" tanya seorang penyiar.

"Apa radio ini tersambung ke semua pengeras suara di kota ini?" tanya Smoker segera, mengacuhkan pertanyaan si penyiar.

"Y-ya, dan biasanya dipakai kalau ada berita penting, tapi…" jawab yang lain, namun Smoker segera memotongnya.

"Kalau begitu segera sambungkan. Ada berita penting yang harus disebarkan."

Entah mungkin karena kesan Smoker sebagai orang yang galak dan susah diajak berkompromi, kedua penyiar itu hanya mengikuti saja kemauan mereka. Mereka segera menyiapkan denden mushi penyiar. Setelah siap, salah seorang penyiar mulai berbicara, "Ada berita penting yang harus disampaikan…" namun Smoker mengambil alat pembicaranya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ini Smoker, dan aku berbicara kepada kalian, Mugiwara. Aku tahu kalian ada di kota ini, percuma saja mengelak karena seluruh pasukan angkatan laut sudah menyebar di seluruh kota. Jangan berpikir kalian bisa kabur ke hutan, karena kami juga memasang beberapa orang di sana. Kami sudah menangkap beberapa anggota kalian, yaitu," Smoker mengambil daftar buronan Mugiwara, "Nico Robin, Franky, Chopper, si hidung panjang dan tengkorak hidup. Jika kalian ingin melihat mereka hidup, datanglah ke pelabuhan setengah jam lagi. Jika tidak, maka mereka akan dieksekusi langsung." Setelah mengakhiri pengumumannya, Smoker pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan kedua penyiar yang hanya melongo heran.

A/N : Usopp dikira Sogeking, sementara mereka belum tahu bahwa Brook punya harga buronan 50 tahun lalu. Ingat?

------------- kapal angkatan laut -------------

"Ugh, susah sekali bangun dengan keadaan terikat," gerutu Franky begitu mereka mulai bangun. Yang paling susah bangun adalah Chopper, tapi ini wajar karena memang dia dalam wujud cerpelai dan dia diborgol dengan batu laut, jadi dia sebenarnya dalam kondisi lemah.

"Sekarang bagaimana melepas tali ini?" tanya Usopp.

"Gampang. Tinggal kubakar," jawab Franky segera.

"Kau gila? Apa kau mau membakar tanganku?"

"Cuma bercanda, dan jangan keras-keras. Ada orang yang berjaga di luar sana." Franky memperingatkan Usopp.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku ada pisau kecil di tas-hei, tasku hilang! Sial, pasti angkatan laut mengambilnya," gumam Usopp dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau mau pisau, aku ada kok." Franky berputar ke belakang, menunjukkan tangannya yang diikat di belakang, menjulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya, menggoyangkannya sedikit dan keluar pisau kecil dari ujungnya. Usopp dan yang lain terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Usopp kaget dan tertarik.

"Kau kira badanku hanya ada senjata berat? Tentu saja ada benda semacam pisau kecil. Aku cyborg, ingat?" kata Franky dengan bangga. "Pisau ini bisa dilepas, jadi bisakah kau ambil pisau ini dari jariku?" Usopp mengambil pisau kecil itu dari Franky dengan tangannya.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat lepaskan tali ini!" kata Usopp dengan senang.

Kemudian Usopp melepaskan ikatan Franky dulu, dan Franky gantian melepas ikatan Usopp. Setelah itu mereka mulai melepas ikatan Brook, Robin dan Chopper. Chopper melihat sejenak di kaki Robin yang masih menghitam, begitu pula yang lain.

"Robin, bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Chopper khawatir.

Robin mendadak menyentuh kembali lukanya ketika Chopper selesai bicara. Rasa sakit karena ditendang oleh Hina tadi masih ada meski sudah berkurang. "Tidak apa-apa Chopper," kata Robin, berusaha membuat Chopper merasa lega.

"Tapi tadi si wanita angkatan laut itu menendang lukamu, kan? Jadi tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa," kata Chopper segera. Robin hanya terdiam. Chopper bergumam pelan, "Seandainya tadi aku bisa menemukan bunga itu…"

Brook langsung ingat soal bunga Icchyaki yang tadi dipetiknya. "Yohoho, aku lupa kalau aku dapat bunga itu." Pandangan yang lain langsung cerah. "Bunga itu ada di tas…tasku tidak ada!" seru Brook, sadar tas miliknya tidak ada juga.

"Bagus, tampaknya angkatan laut juga mengambilnya," gerutu Usopp, lalu dia mengintip lewat jendela di pintu. "Tampaknya penjaganya ada dua dan-hei, tas itu ada di meja di luar!"

"Jadi yang kita perlukan hanyalah keluar dari sini dan mencari kunci untuk borgol Nico Robin dan rusa gorila ini," Chopper menggumam marah begitu Franky menyebutnya 'rusa gorila', "dan kita bisa kabur dari kapal ini, kan?"

"Mungkin kuncinya ada di pengawas itu," kata Brook. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mendadak mereka mendengar pengumuman dari Smoker sayup-sayup. Mereka lalu saling pandang.

"Sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Aku punya rencana. Dengar." Yang lain langsung mendekat ka Usopp, sementara dia membisikkan rencananya…

------------ gang di pinggir kota ------------

Mereka semua membatu di tempat begitu mendengar pengumuman itu. Mereka saling lirik, wajah mereka dihiasi kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. _30 menit_. Batas waktu bagi mereka untuk menyerahkan diri, atau yang lain akan dieksekusi.

"Nami, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Zoro segera. Nami melirik ke jam gantungnya. "Jam 4.45 sore. Artinya, kita hanya ada waktu sampai jam 5.15"

"Kita harus cepat, kalau begitu." Mendengar perkataan Luffy, mereka semua berdiri, dan mulai berlari keluar gang menuju pelabuhan, untungnya tidak ada angkatan laut.

"Apa ini cuma perasaanku," kata Sanji, "atau ada orang berteriak seperti 'pencuri pedang' begitu."

Mendengar perkataan Sanji, mendadak Zoro dan Vivi menggelengkan tangan mereka, berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Nami melihat ke arah mereka lagi dengan curiga. 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka.' Dan ketika pikiran ini muncul di kepalanya, mendadak dia merasa dadanya tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba angkatan laut datang di hadapan mereka, bersama Tashigi. Zoro langsung memberengut ketika melihatnya.

"Roronoa Zoro!" teriak Tashigi. "Kita bertarung di sini sekarang!"

'Ugh, kenapa wanita sialan ini datang lagi?' "Enak saja, aku tidak mau melawanmu!" balas Zoro.

"Kau harus! Sudah 2 kali kau menghindari pertarungan kita. Apa kau takut?" tantang Tashigi.

"Aku tidak takut!" seru Zoro. Dia mendadak berpaling ke belakang, berkata ke yang lain, "Ayo, kita kabur!" Yang lain hanya setuju, karena mereka memang tidak mau melawan angkatan laut.

"Kenapa kau takut melawan wanita? Kukira kau hebat, ternyata tidak, marimo payah." ejek Sanji. Zoro hanya menatap marah ke arahnya. Di belakang, Tashigi mulai mengejar mereka, jelas targetnya adalah Zoro. "Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Mereka berenam sampai di pertigaan. Mendadak Zoro mendapat ide. "Kita berpencar di sini." Lalu entah kenapa dia menarik tangan Vivi, mengambil jalan kiri bersama Karu, sedangkan yang lain mengambil jalan kanan. Sanji melemparkan pandangan marah sejenak melihat Zoro seenaknya memegang tangan Vivi. Angkatan laut juga terbagi dua, Tashigi mengambil jalan kiri.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu tahu jalan ke pelabuhan, jadi di mana arahnya Nami…Nami?" tanya Luffy.

Pandangan Nami sekarang kosong. Matanya memang menghadap ke depan, namun pikirannya sekarang memikirkan yang lain. Bukan soal angkatan laut yang mengejar mereka, ataupun Luffy dan Sanji yang lari bersamanya, ataupun keselamatan temannya. Yang dipikirkannya adalah hal yang baru saja dilihatnya, meski sejenak, namun bayangan hal itu tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya. Dan setiap memikirkannya, dia mendadak merasa sangat marah, sedih, kecewa.

'_Kenapa…Zoro memegang tangan Vivi? Kenapa dia mengajak Vivi pergi dengannya? Kenapa…_'

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7 selesai! Karena agak terburu-buru, maaf ya kalau chapter ini jelek, menurutku memang kurang bagus. Sekarang saatnya memulai kegiatan re-treat, lepas dari kejenuhan dan tugas yang ada, jadi selamat berpisah untuk sementara, kecuali ada yang mau mengacaukan retreatku sampai batal, aku akan menulis chap 8 dengan segera XP.

Selamat membaca, review, and menunggu XD

* * *

_Review response (per 11-21-09):_

_Azure R. Aori : Ha ha, gpp koq telat, yang penting keep read it! Thx for infonya!_

_edogawa Conan : Semakin penasaran? Kubuat tambah penasaran deh X) _

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Darimana kau dapat Shusui? Lain kali kuperingatkan Zoro… syukurlah kau suka flashbacknya_

_LunaticV : Memang Zoro kecil lucu lho… keep read it!

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Zoro dan Vivi harus berhadapan dengan Tashigi, sementara Luffy dan lain bertemu dengan Smoker dan Hina di pelabuhan! Bagaimana mereka menghadapinya? Dan apakah Robin dkk bisa kabur dari kapal angkatan laut?_


	8. Operasi Pembebasan

Kalian ingat dulu aku bilang kalau aku bakal mengeluarkan chapter ini begitu retreat selesai? Ternyata saat tengah menulis cerita ini, aku harus ikut berlibur pulang kampung dan TANPA INTERNET! Jadi yah…maapkan aja ya…entah kenapa aku merasa ada hawa membunuh di sekelilingku, atau cuma perasaanku? Kubilang kan maapkan aku. Tampaknya aku harus minta bantuan, nih…ah! Aku tahu siapa *berlari ke telepon*.

**Shoojo : **Moshi moshi, hei Rob Lucci!

**Rob Lucci : ***nada malas* Ada apa, Shoojo? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau tampil di cerita konyolmu…

**Shoojo : **Bukan itu, aku butuh pertolonganmu, dan jangan bilang ceritaku konyol! *marah tingkat tinggi*

**Rob Lucci : **Baiklah *menghela nafas* kau mau apa?

**Shoojo : **Begini, aku rasa ada yang terus mengikutiku, dan aku tidak nyaman, jadi…kau mau menjadi bodyguardku? Kau kan sedang senggang…

**Rob Lucci : **Boleh, tapi aku bisa membunuh mereka, kan?

**Shoojo : **Boleh…apa? Tidak! Jangan dibunuh dong…kasian. Kasih sekarat juga gak apa-apa tapi jangan bunuh.

**Rob Lucci : ***berpikir sejenak* Oke, aku setuju, aku akan segera ke sana.

Yes! Dengan begini aku bisa bebas dari ancaman. Sekarang waktunya bermalas-malasan – eh, maksudku melanjutkan cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Terakhir kali aku cek akta kelahiranku, aku yakin 101 persen namaku bukan Eiichiro Oda, yang empunya One Piece.

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Robin dan yang lain tertangkap! Mereka kini mengatur rencana untuk kabur. Dan tampaknya Nami mulai memperhatikan ada sesuatu di antara Zoro dan Vivi. Di tengah rencana penyelamatan temannya, dia dalam keadaan patah hati!

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Operasi Pembebasan xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Smoker, ada perlu apa ke sini? Kukira kau harusnya mengejar Mugiwara." tanya Hina dengan ketidakpercayaan begitu melihat Smoker kembali ke kapal.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hina, malah memandang dengan tatapan tajam, Smoker langsung duduk di kursi di sebelah Hina. Anak buah yang mengikutinya kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing di kapal.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan ancaman ke Mugiwara. Mereka pasti akan datang." jawab Smoker setelah diam beberapa saat. Namun tampaknya Hina tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Menurutmu dia akan datang?" tanya Hina dengan nada kekesalan. "Paling mereka kabur dan meninggalkan rekan mereka."

Smoker membalas dengan wajah seram dan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak tahu banyak soal Mugiwara. Dia tidak akan membiarkan krunya ditangkap begitu saja. Pasti dia akan datang menolongnya, tidak peduli bahaya apapun yang dihadapi. Peristiwa Enies Lobby bisa dibilang buktinya."

"Dan bagaimana kau yakin akan hal itu?" potong Hina, tambah berpikir kalau Smoker sudah tidak wajar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Smoker, menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, "karena aku tahu banyak tentang dia."

Hina menjadi cemberut mendengar jawaban singkat. "Jadi kau sebodoh itu percaya saja? Hina kesal." Lalu dia berdiri, hanya untuk menyingkir dar Smoker yang menyebalkan. "Terserah. Yang penting, aku harus bisa menangkap mereka, agar bisa mendapat promosi menjadi Chuujo(laksamana madya) secepatnya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan segala posisi itu, yang penting aku bisa menangkap Mugiwara." timpal Smoker. Hina hanya membalas dengan cibiran sebelum pergi.

------------- Penjara --------------

Kedua penjaga penjara itu sedang asyik berbincang, tidak memberikan perhatian lebih ke arah penjara. Toh tugas mereka hanya mengawasi para tahanan agar mereka tidak kabur, dan bukannya terus memandang mereka seperti seolah-olah pasien dan dokter.

Dan ini keuntungan besar buat Usop dan yang lain, untuk membuat rencana.

"AP---" Franky berteriak dalam keterkejutan begitu mendengar rencana Usopp, untung Chopper – yang telah kembali menemukan tenaganya dan dalam mode manusia – menutup mulutnya.

"Robin, kau bisa melakukannya, kan?" tanya Usopp penuh harap, menghiraukan interupsi Franky.

Robin hanya terdiam, tidak percaya dengan rencana Usopp. Yang lain juga berpikiran sama. Mereka tahu apa yang ada di otak Usopp memang gila dan aneh, tapi membayangkan hal seperti ini, mungkin adalah rencana yang 'the craziest of the craziest' yang pernah ada.

"Uh, tapi…" kata Robin, namun melihat yang lain tampaknya tidak ada ide lain, dan dia sendiri tidak ada, akhirnya dia menyerah. "…baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Chopper lalu membantu Robin berdiri di depan pintu, berusaha di posisi yang tidak terlihat dari luar.. Yang lain bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Robin, lewat jendela di pintu, berbisik ke arah penjaga. "Uhm...halo?"

Para penjaga yang mendengar suara Robin, berbalik ke arah jendela, dan terkejut. Ya, mereka tidak tahu soal kaki Robin yang menghitam. Tapi bukankah kaki dan tangan para tawanan diikat dengan tali? Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa berdiri?

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa berdiri? Bukankah kakimu diikat?" tanya seorang penuh curiga.

Ups! Tampaknya Usopp lupa soal ini. Sekarang mereka keringat dingin, takut ketahuan. Untungnya Robin mampu mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Shouso kalian yang melepaskan tali di kakiku. Jangan tanya kenapa." kata Robin. Mereka hanya percaya saja. Dasar orang-orang bodoh.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya yang seorang lagi.

"Bisakah kalian ke dalam? Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kalian bantu," kata Robin.

Sontak penjaga itu menjawab, "Usaha bagus, Nico Robin, tapi kau kira bisa membohongi kami dengan ra-"

Perkataan mereka berhenti ketika mendadak, tangan Robin menjulur keluar dari terali, memegang dagu salah satu penjaga, lalu dengan muka dan nada yang super-seductive berkata, "Aku bilang, aku butuh bantuan, dan kukira…kalian mau menolongku. Bukankah itu tugas seorang lelaki untuk membantu wanita?"

Penjaga itu hanya tergagap, membatu, bingung mau berbuat apa, tampaknya dia berhasil ditaklukkan dengan 'rayuan cumbu' ala Robin. Kemudian Robin melakukan hal yang sama ke rekan penjaga itu, yang baru saja mau mengacungkan senjata. Sekarang keduanya sudah hanyut dalam lautan godaan cinta, atau bisa dibilang begitu. Dan tanpa disadari, Usopp dan Franky juga mengangap heran melihat tingkah Robin, Brook…yah, dia sudah pasti mengangap kegirangan, untuk alasan mesum.

"Jadi, kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Robin lagi, mengedipkan matanya. Langsung mata mereka bentuk love besar, mimisan kecil tapi hebat, kesenangan gila. Tanpa pikir panjang lebar, salah seorang dari mereka mengambil kunci yang tergantung di pinggangnya, dan membuka pintu itu. Chopper menggerakkan Robin ke samping, memberi jalan mereka membuka pintu. Kedua penjaga itu tampaknya tidak sadar kalau tangan Robin lepas dari batu laut. Mereka baru sadar saat sudah masuk ke dalam.

'Hei, tunggu, bukankah tangan Nico Robin tadi…' Namun mereka telat. Robin langsung mengunci badan mereka, dan sontak Usopp dan Franky muncul, memukul belakang kepala mereka dengan keras, membuat mereka pingsan.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa saja lakukan ini lebih mudah jika Nico Robin mengunci mereka dari luar dan merebut kuncinya dari situ," timpal Franky, selesai mengikat keduanya dengan tali.

"Yah, tapi aku agak ragu itu berhasil, karena mereka bisa saja berteriak." jawab Usopp, mengambil tas miliknya, Chopper dan Brook. "Hei, segera kita pergi dari sini."

Chopper segera menggendong Robin ala piggyback, dan mereka kabur dari situ.

"Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa." kata Robin memperingatkan ke yang lain. Mereka semua mengangguk, menahan mimisan yang hampir muncul.

------------ gang menuju pelabuhan -------------

"Nami?" tanya Luffy penuh kekhawatiran, melihat navigator berambut oranye yang ikut berlari di sampingnya. Sejak mereka berpisah dari Zoro, Vivi, dan Karu di pertigaan itu, Nami terus saja terdiam tanpa suara dan hanya memandang ke bawah. Dan lebih daripada itu, wajahnya terlihat murung, seolah ada hal yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya.

Dan memang hatinya sedang sakit dan terluka.

Nami tidak percaya sama sekali apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bagaimana hari ini bisa membawanya jadi merasa aneh, tidak seperti biasanya? Bagaimana mungkin segalanya seolah menjadi beda di matanya? Bagaimana mungkin Zoro dan Vivi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, berpegangan tangan, Vivi mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, melihat Zoro memilih Vivi untuk lari bersamanya, bagaimana dia merasa ada atmosfer berbeda di antara keduanya, perasaan marah ke Zoro dan iri ke Vivi untuk sesaat, dan juga bagaimana mungkin dia…_cemburu_?

Dia bisa merasakan ada yang bergejolak dalam dadanya, sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu. Dia dan Zoro hanya nakama, hanya teman, partner, sesama kru. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia cemburu hanya karena Zoro dan Vivi dekat? Bukankah mereka juga hanya teman? Dan jika ada sesuatu yang di antara mereka, bukankah harusnya dia, sebagai teman mereka, merasa senang? Lalu kenapa dia merasa tidak senang, mengapa dia merasa tersaingi, merasa dia merasa dikalahkan seperti ini? Apa iya aku cemburu? Oke, katakan kalau dia cemburu, kenapa begitu? Apa karena dia, cuma iri dengan kedekatan Zoro dan Vivi sementara dia tidak pernah seperti itu dengan orang lain? Atau ada alasan lain? Apa dia memang…

"Nami!" kata Luffy lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Hal ini membuat Nami kembali sadar dari pikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Melihat Nami sudah kembali sadar, Luffy merasa lega, begitu juga Sanji.

"Apa kau tahu jalan ke pelabuhan?" tanya Luffy.

Nami langsung melihat ke arah depan, dan berkata, "Ya, kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini saja, dan kita sampai di pelabuhan."

"Bagus, tampaknya angkatan laut belum mengikuti kita." tanggap Sanji. Namun ketika dia melihat wajah Nami yang kembali murung, Sanji bertanya lagi dalam kecemasan. "Nami-swan, ada masalah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sanji, mendadak Nami langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya, meski sebenarnya ada masalah dalam hatinya. Sanji sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban ini.

Setelah berlari selama hampir 3 menit, mereka bisa melihat pelabuhan di depan.

"Itu dia pelabuhannya!" teriak Sanji. "Tunggu aku, Robin-chwan!" Dan dalam sekejap dia berlari kencang, meninggalkan Nami dan Luffy di belakang. Luffy langsung memasang langkah seribu secepatnya, tidak ingin didahului Sanji sambil berteriak, "UWOOHHH!!!" Nami hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka. 'Mereka memang lucu, walaupun sudah 17 dan 19 tahun namun kelakuannya seperti anak kecil berumur 7 tahun.' batinnya.

Dan tanpa disadari, dia tersenyum kecil.

------------- kapal angkatan laut ------------

"Smoker-shouso! Gawat!" teriak seorang pelaut keras-keras dan terburu-buru.

Smoker langsung memandang pelaut itu dengan wajah kesal, karena acara santainya terganggu. Pelaut itu langsung berhenti, tampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Smoker dingin.

"I-itu," kata pelaut itu terbata-bata, namun dipotong oleh Hina yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Tahanan kita tampaknya kabur. Hina kesal. Benar-benar kesal." katanya dengan nada jengkel. Smoker hanya menggerutu kecil. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kaburnya Usopp dkk, karena tentunya penjara itu tidaklah sesulit Enies Lobby. Dia hanya kesal tahu dia melepaskan tawanan berbahaya.

Mendadak seorang pelaut lainnya langsung muncul dan berteriak, "Smoker-shouso, Hina-shouso, kami melihat Mugiwara telah datang dari kejauhan. Dia bersama si kaki hitam dan kucing pencuri. Kami juga menerima laporan bahwa Tashigi-taisa sedang mengejar Zoro si pemburu perompak bersama putri Vivi. Tampaknya mereka masih menawannya dan mereka terpisah menjadi 2 bagian."

Begitu tahu bahwa Mugiwara datang, Smoker langsung melupakan soal tawanan yang lepas. Dia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju ke luar kapal seraya berkata, "Bersiap, kita sambut tamu kita." Hina hanya memandang heran, namun toh mengikuti Smoker juga bersama pelaut lain.

------------ Pelabuhan -------------

Luffy, Sanji, dan Nami tiba di pelabuhan, melihat semua angkatan laut telah menyambut mereka. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Robin dan lain. Lantas Luffy langsung bertanya, "Di mana Usopp dan yang lain?"

Smoker hanya mengisap cerutunya dengan tenang, tidak merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Luffy. "Ah, maksudmu mereka, si hidung panjang dan yang lain? Sepertinya mereka sudah kabur. Jadi kami tidak tahu ada di mana mereka."

Mendengar jawaban Smoker, Luffy langsung kesal. Namun Sanji yang membalas terlebih dahulu. "Jangan bercanda! Di mana Robin-chwan?"

Hina yang kali ini menjawab, "Bukankah sudah dibilang, mereka kabur, dan bukan salah kami kalau mereka hilang saat ini."

Langsung mendadak Luffy, kehabisan kesabaran, karena merasa dikerjain angkatan laut, berteriak keras.

"DI MANA MEREKA!!!"

Sontak, setelah dia berbicara, ratusan perwira angkatan laut jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, mereka hilang kesadaran. Yang tersisa hanya sedikit perwira pangkat tinggi, Smoker dan Hina. Sanji dan Nami tercengang melihat hal ini.

'Inikah…Haoshoku Haki?' batin Nami dalam keterkejutan.

Smoker tidak terkejut, hanya memandang dengan wajah tertarik. "Jadi, bukankah ini haki yang kau gunakan dulu di Marineford? Sekarang semuanya jadi menarik." Dia lalu memerintahkan orang-orang sisanya untuk mundur. "Kalian mundurlah." Yang lain hanya bisa menurut. Kini yang tersisa hanya Smoker dan Hina.

"Mari kita mulai," gumam Smoker pelan, "Mugiwara."

"Oke, kalau begitu." balas Luffy.

------------ jalan kecil -----------

"Hah, hah…"

Vivi sudah kehabisan nafas karena berlari terus. Namun Zoro tidak begitu, karena staminanya yang banyak yang memang sudah dilatihnya terus. Mereka tidak tahu jalan ke pelabuhan, bahkan tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Maklum, yang mengarahkan 'kan Zoro.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, mereka berhenti, untuk memberi kesempatan Vivi mengambil nafas.

"Zoro," kata Vivi terengah-engah, "kau bisa melepaskan tanganku."

"Oh," Zoro sadar dia masih memegang tangan Vivi. Dia buru-buru melepaskan. "Gomen nasai." Dia lalu melihat ke sekeliling, tidak memperhatikan pipi Vivi yang memerah lagi. Tampaknya tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka saat ini. Dia langsung mendekat ke Vivi; Karu sekarang yang bertugas mengawasi.

"Vivi, bisakah kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Zoro. Vivi mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus. Dengar, mungkin kita nanti akan bertemu angkatan laut lagi, dan bisa saja kita harus bertarung. Jika saat itu tiba, kau jangan bertarung melawan mereka, sebisa yang kau bisa, hindari pertarungan."

Vivi sontak shock mendengar permintaan Zoro. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Tapi…apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh bertarung? Bukankah aku…"

Namun bantahan Vivi dipotong oleh Zoro. "Tidak, Vivi, dengar, kau sekarang dianggap tawanan kami. Jika mereka sampai tahu kau bertarung melawan angkatan laut, maka semua akan tahu kalau kau tidak diculik, tapi adalah anggota kami, dan kerajaanmu bisa dalam bahaya. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?"

Pernyataan ini mengejutkan Vivi seperti kesetrum listrik. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan sampai situ. Namun tetap saja, jika tidak bertarung, dia akan merasa lemah dan tidak berguna. Dia langsung mengeluarkan bantahan lagi. "Tapi…kau…bagaimana kau…"

"Tenang saja. Mereka gampang dilawan. Yang penting sekarang-" Tapi dia berhenti di tengah. Dia langsung mencabut Kitetsu miliknya, menangkis tebasan biru yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Dari sini mereka tahu angkatan laut telah datang.

"Roronoa Zoro!" teriak Tashigi dari belakang, dia berhenti berlari. Sekarang keduanya terpisah beberapa meter. "Lepaskan putri Vivi dan bertarung denganku."

"Menurutmu begitu?" balas Zoro dengan tatapan tajam, langsung mengayunkan pedang ke arah leher Vivi, dan mengancam, "Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Vivi sejenak ketakutan, namun begitu mendengar Zoro berbisik pelan, "Tenang saja, kita hanya pura-pura." dia langsung tenang.

Tashigi kesal sekali. "Dasar bajak laut! Bisanya pakai ancaman!" teriaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" tantang Zoro, menyingkirkan katananya dari Vivi. "Kita dua saja yang berduel. Jika kau menang, aku akan menyerahkan diri. Jika aku yang menang, kau harus melepaska aku." Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melawan Tashigi, namun dipaksakannya saja. Tashigi langsung setuju. "Baiklah." Pikirnya, jika Zoro tertangkap, dia bisa mengambil pedangnya juga.

Zoro mengambil katana yang baru saja dibelinya, berbisik ke Vivi, "Pakai sebentar." Vivi hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia memasang katana itu di mulutnya pengganti Ichimonji sementara, Shusui di tangan kanan dan Kitetsu di tangan kiri. Tashigi yang memperhatikan Zoro tidak memakai Ichimonji keheranan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai Ichimonji?" tanyanya penuh ingin tahu.

Zoro tidak menjawab, hanya langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Tashigi juga bersiap.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka maju.

Zoro yang pertama menyerang. Dia mengayunkan Shusui miliknya ke arah Tashigi, namun bisa ditangkis dengan mudah olehnya dengan Shigure kesayangannya. Mundur sebentar, kali ini Zoro memutuskan menyerang lagi. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, Kitetsu dan Shusui diacungkan ke depan.

"Ushi Bari!" teriak Zoro. Dia maju menyerang Tashigi, namun bisa ditangkisnya. Kesal, Zoro langsung menyerang lagi. "Tora Gari!". Zoro menaruh Kitetsu dan Shusui menyilangi pedang barunya, mengayunkannya ke Tashigi, namun berhasil ditahannya dengan Shigure saja. Zor dan Tashigi terlempar ke belakang saking dahsyatnya kekuatan terjangan mereka.

Kali ini Tashigi yang memulai serangan. Dia melemparkan banyak sekali tebasan biru ke arah Zoro. Denga segera Zoro berlari ke arah tebasan, meloncat. "To Ro Nagashi!" Loncatannya yang kuat membuatnya seolah seperti terbang. Dia menangkis beberapa tebasan yang ada di sekitarnya dengan ketiga pedangnya, dan menuju Tashigi. Ketika dekat, langsung dia menggerakkan ketiga pedangnya, mengayunkannya paralel ke arah Tashigi. Kali ini Tashigi tidak mampu menghindari semuanya; Kitetsu menyerempet bagian atas dada kanan. Dia terjatuh. Sontak para perwira berteriak, "Tashigi-taisa!" Namun Tashigi mengangkat tangannya, mencegah mereka menolongnya.

"Masih sanggup bertarung?" kata Zoro, kini dia dan Tashigi terpisah beberapa jarak. Zoro sedang berpikir kenapa dua serangan pertamanya bisa diserang dengan mudah dan dia bisa meminimalisir damage dari serangan terakhirnya. 'Sepertinya kecepatannya bertambah. Mungkin aku bisa menyerang dari jarak jauh, lalu menerang mendadak dengan kecepatan.' batin Zoro. Jadi dia menyerang dari jarak jauh. "Nanju-Ni Pound Hou!" Tashigi yang bisa berdiri lagi menangkis dua tebasan itu, tidak sadar bahwa itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian ketika Zoro langsung melancarkan serangan sebenarnya.

"Nitoryuu Iai Rashomon!" teriak Zoro. Serangan ini berhasil. Zoro berdiri di belakang dalam posisi bungkuk sedikit, Kitetsu dan Shusui masuk dalam sarungnya, meninggalkan Tashigi yang sekarang sudah berdarah. Sejenak Zoro berpikir dia akan tumbang, namun ternyata Tashigi masih berdiri.

Takjub, Zoro memutuskan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. "Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir." Dia melepaskan kembali dua pedangnya, membentuk segitiga bersama pedang di mulutnya, lalu memutarnya di depan. Perwira angkatan laut lain hanya bisa melihat ketakutan. "Santoryuu Ogi…Sanzen…" Zoro bersiap menyerang, "Se-"

Mendadak dia berhenti, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasakan kesakitan, sakit yang luar biasa di lengan kirinya…

------------ Kapal angkatan laut ------------

"Argh!" Robin mengerang kesakitan. Chopper dan yang lain berhenti sejenak.

"Robin, ada apa?" tanya Chopper khawatir.

Robin tidak segera menjawab, dia masih kesakitan. "Ka…kakiku…"

Yang lain melihat ke arah kakinya dan terkejut. Lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah hitam kental. Mereka terhenyak.

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke kapal dan membuat obat untuk mereka." kata Chopper. Yang lain setuju. Usopp mengambil kain dan menutupi luka Robin, lalu mereka lari lagi.

* * *

"Kenapa, di saat seperti ini…luka sialan ini harus terbuka…" gerutu Zoro, melihat lengan baju kirinya yang sudah tertutupi darah hitam. Vivi hanya menahan nafas. Dia ingin menolong, tapi tahu bagaimana sikap Zoro, dia pasti akan menolak. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan.

Tashigi, yang tahu dia ada kesempatan, langsung menyerang Zoro yang lengah. Dia menikam perut kanannya.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau lengah, Roronoa." bisik Tashigi ke Zoro ketika wajah mereka mendekat. Zoro hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Dia segera mundur ke belakang. Namun karena diserang, dia jatuh lemas, ditambah rasa sakit dari luka di lengan kirinya itu. Tashigi, yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, langsung maju menerjang, mengayunkan Shigure, siap menyerang Zoro. Dia hampir dekat, ketika…

TRANG!

Tashigi terkejut melihat ketika siapa yang menghadangnya menyerang Zoro. Semua angkatan laut di situ juga mulutnya menganga lebar. Zoro, yang sudah kembali sadar, melihat siapa penolongnya. Rambut biru berkibar di depannya, pedang baru itu berada di tangannya, beradu dengan Shigure milik Tashigi.

Masa sih…

"Vivi?"

xxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Yah! Satu chapter selesai lagi! Review ya! Onegai…

Oh ya, untuk nama jurus, biar kujelaskan.

Ushi Bari(Bull's Horn) : Jurus yang dipake Zoro pas ngelawan Mr.1(Arabasta Saga), kedua pedang dibentuk seperti tanduk banteng.

Tora Gari(Tiger Hunt) : Jurus yang dipake pas ngelawan Nyaaban Brothers(Syrup Village Saga).

To Ro Nagashi(Bleeding the Wolf) : Jurus yang dipake pas ngelawan Hatchan(Arlong Saga) n Kuma(Thriller bark Saga), Zoro berlari dan menerjang lawan. Agak mirip Oni Giri, hanya yang ini dia berputar di udara dan tebasan 3 pedangnya paralel

Nanjuu-Ni Pound Hou(72 Pound Cannon) : Jurus tebasan udara Zoro dengan 2 pedang

Nitoryuu Iai Rashomon : Jurus Zoro dimana dia menebas cepat make 2 pedang yang dimasukkan kembali ke sarung.

Santoryuu Ogi Sansen Sekai : Jurus Zoro pas mau ngelawan Mihawk(Baratie Saga), pedangnya diputar di depan kayak baling" lalu menerjang ke depan.

Just for info ;)

* * *

_Review response (per 10-01-2010):_

_LunaticV : Haha, Usopp dan Brook mungkin belum harinya…soal kenapa Zoro lari ama Vivi, tanya diri ama orangnya XD :P_

_edogawa Luffy : Emang Zoro jahat koq *ditimpuk ama Zoro fanatic*_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Retreat gw menyenangkan, tp gw gak brubah juga :/…ngomong" NaCl tuh garam, bukan asam sulfat (H2SO4) :D_

_Azure R. Aori : Rencana Usopp pasti hebat…dan konyol._

_Melody Cinta : Gpp koq telat, lanjut bacanya ya!

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Vivi memutuskan bertarung melawan Tashigi! Semantara itu Luffy, Nami dan Sanji melawan Smoker dan Hina. Berhasilkah mereka? Dan bagaimana nasib Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook?_


	9. Kita Kabur! Tashigi vs Vivi

Chapter 9 is up! Aduh..aku malu sekali, banyak review bagus yang masuk, tapi sendirinya telat ngeupdate. Terakhir kali kulihat, ternyata sudah sampai 3 bulan tidak ada kabar apa-apa! Hebat, kan?*kepala dijitak bata* Apa boleh buat, tugas di sekolah, mana mata lagi sakit karna kebanyakan di komputer (saran : jangan begadang sambil di depan komputer, ya…) menyebabkan writer's block. Ah, maafkan aku ya… langsung saja kita lanjutkan cerita banyol ini. Nah, kali ini kuizinkan seseorang yang memulai disclaimer.

**Aokiji : **zzzzz……

**Shoojo : **Hei! Kok malah tidur…bangun! Ucapkan disclaimer!

**Aokiji : **Ngghhh… *mengusap mata* ah, kau.

**Shoojo : **'Ah, kau' apanya! Kau 'kan yang minta mengucapkan disclaimer! Nah, sekarang cepat!

**Aokiji : **Ohh…baiklah. Orang jelek dengan penname Shoojo yang pemalas, tukang tidur, nggak laku-laku ama cewe, suka dimarahin guru, dan malas ngeupdate ini bukanlah pemilik One Piece. Sekian. *tidur lagi*

**Shoojo : ***gerutu marah* Kau cuma mau mengejekku, kan?

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Usopp dan lainnya berhasil kabur dari penjara, Luffy berhadapan dengan Smoker, sementara itu, Tashigi akan menghadapi lawan yang tak terduga…

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxx Kita Kabur! Tashigi vs Vivi xxxxxxxxxx

_Vi…Vivi!?_

Zoro hanya bisa membatu, melihat gadis berambut biru panjang yang kini di depannya, dengan pedang baru di kedua tangannya, terancung ke depan, ke arah Tashigi yang juga terdiam, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang jelas. Para pelaut yang lain berdiri kaku, seolah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak percaya putri kerajaan akan menyerang angkatan laut.

_Apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu? Apa dia gila?_

Sekarang situasinya akan rumit. Jika mereka, para angkatan laut, tahu bahwa Vivi sebenarnya tidak diculik, bahwa semuanya sudah direncanakan, bahwa Vivi dan kelompok mereka ada hubungan dekat, maka hal yang selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih mengerikan lagi, terutama buat Vivi. Dan karena Vivi adalah putri kerajaan Arabasta, bisa saja kerajaan itu juga dalam bahaya, karena akan dianggap membantu kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara. Bisa saja mereka diserang pemerintah, rajanya ditangkap, dan segala hal buruk lainnya…memikirkan hal ini membuat Zoro dilanda perasaan bersalah, jika tahu Raja Cobra, ayah Vivi, harus ikut terlibat juga. Entah apa reaksi Vivi dalam menghadapi hal ini…

Dan bukan hanya Zoro saja yang bertanya-tanya maksud tindakan Vivi, tapi juga Tashigi.

"Putri Nevertari Vivi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tashigi dengan suara keras penuh tanda tanya.

Vivi hanya terdiam, membatu di tempat. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendasari tindakan aneh dan gilanya ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa Zoro dalam bahaya, dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dikarenakan tindakannya ini. Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bahwa dia sebenarnya bukan tawanan Mugiwara? Bahwa dia ikut dengan sukarela? Bahwa dia dan si topi jerami ada relasi spesial?

Dia berbalik ke belakang, matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Zoro dengan penuh harap. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi hampa dan keterkejutan. Kecewa, Vivi menghela nafas, berharap Zoro bisa membantunya sedikit namun sepertinya bushido berambut hijau itu juga tidak ada ide sedikitpun.

_Oh, semoga saja keajaiban terjadi agar kami bisa keluar dari masalah ini…_batin Vivi memelas.

* * *

"GOMU-GOMU BAZOOKA!"

Luffy menyarangkan jurus andalannya ke arah Smoker, namun sia-sia karena Smoker mengubah dirinya menjadi asap. Entah karena keburu nafsu mengetahui nakamanya tidak diketahui keadaannya atau ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini jadi dia bisa mencari Usopp dan yang lain, Luffy langsung menyerang tanpa menyadari lupa kalau Smoker pemilik buah Logia. Baru ketika serangan barusan, dia langsung teringat dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berubah ke Gear 2nd. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada benda tumpul menusuk perutnya dengan keras, mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Dia sontak merasa lemas, kehilangan tenaga, hanya mampu melihat penyerangnya – Smoker – dengan kesal.

"Luffy!" teriak Sanji dengan panik, nalurinya menuntunnya untuk mengayunkan kakiknya yang membara ke arah tongat batu laut yang bersarang di perut kaptennya. Sayangnya Smoker sudah menyerang Sanji telebih dahulu. "White Blow!" tinju asap putih mengenai Sanji telak.

"Kalian terlalu lemah, apa kalian meremehkan angkatan laut?" ejek Smoker. Sementara itu, Hina menonton dengan senang dan tertarik. 'Tampaknya si asap ini tidak akan menemui banyak kesulitan,' batinnya.

Setelah bisa berdiri, Sanji bermaksud menyerang lagi, namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara melengking dari belakang "Menyingkir, Sanji!"

Dia mengenali suara itu, dan berbalik ke belakang, melihat Nami bersiap dengan Perfect Clima Tact miliknya. Sanji hanya menurut, tahu kalau Nami bermaksud melancarkan serangan.

Melihat Sanji sudah menyingkir, Nami langsung melancarkan serangannya. "Cyclone Tempo!" Dua bilah silinder besi berbentuk X itu terbang disertai hembusan angin kencang. Smoker langsung terbawa angin tersebut beserta tongkatnya.

"Nami-swan, kau hebat sekali!" puji Sanji bersemangat.

Luffy langsung bangkit berdiri dan menuju rekannya segera setelah dia lepas dari Smoker. "Wow, Nami. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia bisa diserang dengan angin?" decak Luffy kagum.

"Gampang. Pengetahuan dasar seorang ahli cuaca. Asap pasti akan terbawa oleh angin." kata Nami bangga.

Sementara itu, Smoker yang berdiri dengan susah payah, merasa kesal, buruannya bisa lolos lagi. Kemudian dia mendengar cekikikan kecil, yang berasal tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari Hina. "Tampaknya aku harus turun tangan, ya…" katanya, nada cemoohan tampak dari suaranya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" bentak Smoker, sangat terganggu dengan Hina.

Mendengar balasan Smoker, Hina hanya mendengus. "Kau memang sinting, masih saja mau mempertahankan harga dirimu." Lalu dia maju, menghadap ke arah Luffy dan yang lain.

Nami dan Sanji melihat wanita berambut pirang keputihan dengan baju hitam di depan mereka dengan waspada. "Hati-hati, tampaknya yang satu ini juga berbahaya." kata Sanji memperingatkan.

"Kita belum tahu apa kekuatannya, apa dia pemilik kekuatan buah iblis juga atau tidak," tanggap Nami, "tapi kelihatannya dia berpangkat sama dengan Smoker, jadi dia juga pasti hebat."

Sanji mengawasi lagi, bersiap akan serangan yang akan datang. "Kita lebih baik jangan menyerang dulu, terlalu berbahaya. Luffy, kau me-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau dia musuh serang sekarang juga! GOMU-GOMU PISTOL!!!"

Nami menundukkan kepalanya, tampak murung dan kesal melihat kelakuan kaptennya. Sanji menepuk dahi. _Kapan si idiot ini belajar untuk bersabar sedikit?_

Melihat lengan kanan Luffy meluncur ke arahnya, Hina mengelak dengan cepat ke samping. Ketika lengan itu berada di hadapannya, dia segera mengangkat kaki kanannya ke arah lengan Luffy, menghantam lengan itu. Namun alih-alih terkena lengan Luffy, kaki Hina tampak memisah begitu mengenai lengannya, dan segera membentuk cincin hitam di lengan Luffy, dan kakinya kembali ke bentuk semula.

Luffy, Nami dan Sanji melihat peristiwa itu dengan terkejut dan penuh horor dalam mata mereka.

"Jadi dia pemilik kekuatan buah ibils!?" teriak Nami.

"Buah apa itu?" tanya Sanji kebingungan.

"Mana kutahu! Yang penting lepaskan benda ini!" teriak Luffy panik. Dia menarik kembali lengannya dan mencoba melepaskan 'benda hitam' yang melingkari tangannya, tapi tidak bisa.

"A-ada masalah, Luffy!?" tanya Sanji, melihat usaha Luffy.

"Ugh…i-iya…benda ini –ugh- susah sekali dilepas…" balas Luffy sambil terus berusaha membebaskan tangannya.

"Sini, biar kucoba." Sanji berusaha melepaskannya, namun juga gagal.

"Sial! Kalau begitu…Gear 2nd!"

Asap langsung muncul dari tubuh Luffy yang mulai berubah jadi merah panas. Sanji segera menyingkir, tahu bahwa kaptennya bermaksud menyerang, dan lebih baik jangan mengganggunya. Dia dan Nami bersiap di belakang, kalau-kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba. Luffy langsung maju menerjang ke depan dengan kecepatan supernya, ke arah Hina. Kepalan di tangan kanannya, yang dilingkari cincin hitam, mengepal dengan erat-erat dan keras.

Sementara itu, Hina hanya berdiri, bingung dengan perubahan tubuh Luffy.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, lebih ke dirinya sendiri, namun sebelum ada jawaban dia telat bereaksi dari serangan yang datang.

"Gomu-Gomu Jet Pistol!" Pukulan cepat dan kuat itu tepat menghantam pipi kiri Hina, melemparkannya ke belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sanji dan Nami tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya melihat lawan mereka dijatuhkan oleh kapten mereka. Luffy berdiri di tempat sebelumnya Hina berada, matanya menunjukkan tantangan ke Hina lagi.

"Ugh..!" Hina berhasil berdiri lagi, kini menatap ke arah Luffy, matanya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Maju…" tantang Hina, ada nada kekejaman dalam suaranya.

"Ayo!" balas Luffy sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

--------- di kapal angkatan laut ---------

"Hei! Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Franky, berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ya, kami juga dengar." jawab Chopper. "Seperti suara pertarungan…ada yang berteriak…suara ini…rasanya kukenal…Luffy!"

Muka Usopp langsung kesenangan. "Ha ha…berarti Luffy dan yang lain berusaha menyelamatkan kita!"

"Yohoho! Aku tahu mereka pasti mau menyelamatkan kita!" kata Brook kesenangan.

"Itu berarti kita harus cepet-cepat ke luar dan membantu mereka bertarung." saran Robin kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Tentu saja!" Franky bersiap melepaskan sarung kulit di kepalan tangannya kanannya, Brook mengeluarkan pedangnya, Chopper mengambil Rumble Ball, dan Usopp mengeluarkan Kabuto milik Sogeking…

"Tunggu, Usopp! Itu, kan punya Soge King! Darimana kau dapat?" tanya Chopper penuh keheranan melihat senjata di tangan Usopp.

"Eh!?" Usopp lebih heran lagi mendengar pertanyaan Chopper. Untung Franky menjelaskan, dengan suara pelan agar Chopper yang menggendong Robin tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Si topi jerami dengan si gorila itu masih belum tahu soal kau adalah Sogeking, hidung panjang. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dan pake topeng konyolmu itu."

"Hei! Topeng ini bukan topeng konyol! Biar kujelaskan. Topeng ini dibuat dengan arsitektur yang dapat menjaga kenyamanan pemakainya karena dibuat dari bahan-"

"Cepat pergi sana, bodoh!"

Melemparkan pandangan ejekan ke Franky, Usopp langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chopper. "Err…ini memang punya Soge King…tunggu! Aku lupa bilang kalau dia akan sampai di sini membantu kita! Lebih baik aku pergi memberikan senjatanya ini. Sudah ya!" Lalu Usopp pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan yang lain, meninggalkan Chopper yang kagum sambil berbisik, "Wah, Soge King mau datang!" serta Robin yang cengingiran dan Franky yang geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Brook, yah…acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

---------- pelabuhan ----------

"Gomu-Gomu Jet Bazooka!"

Kali ini Hina, yang sudah memperhatikan gerakan Luffy, membungkuk dengan cepat. Ketika kedua lengan Luffy berada di atasnya, dengan segera dia menjulurkan tangannya, mengikat kedua lengan Luffy dengan cincin hitam yang sama.

"AAAHH! Dasar sial!" teriak Luffy, segera menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang terikat. Dia menghentikan mode Gear 2nd, kehabisan tenaga.

Sanji dan Nami yang tahu Luffy ada masalah, segera maju membantunya.

"Luffy!!" teriak keduanya, tapi tiba-tiba ada asap putih berbentuk ular yang menangkap Sanji dari samping kanan, lalu melemparnya ke belakang.

Nami panik melihat Sanji diserang. "Sanj-" tiba-tiba ada asap di sekelilingnya, dan detik berikutnya dia terbaring di tanah dengan asap mengikat pinggang dan tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu pertandingan mereka…" desis Smoker yang berdiri di samping Nami. "Sebenarnya aku malas membantu wanita itu, tapi daripada kalian melakukan hal tak terduga…"

Sementara itu Luffy masih bergulat dengan lengannya, tampaknya dia tidak mendengar Sanji ataupun Nami. "Kalau begini tidak dapat menyerang, bagaimana cara melepaskannya…oh ya! Kalau lenganku kuperbesar dengan Gear 3rd, mungkin cincin ini bisa retak…baiklah! Hone Fusen!"

Luffy langsung menggembungkan lengan kirinya, tapi alhasil…malah udara di lengannya terhambat oleh cincin. Yah, Luffy kan otaknya lamban, jadi tidak bisa menduga yang beginian terjadi.

"Ughh!! Cepat masuk!" Setelah berusaha mencoba, udara akhirnya lolos ke lengan atasnya, meski meninggalkan rasa nyeri, namun entah kenapa, udara itu malah lolos lewat mulutnya, membuat Luffy terbang kesana-kemari. Nami dan Sanji sweatdrop melihat hal ini, sementara Hina hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah, selanjutnya kalian, bocah-bocah bajak laut…" Hina maju ke arah Nami yang diikat, namun tiba-tiba ada delapan tangan yang muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Ocho Fleur…Clutch!"

Tangan-tangan itu mengikat Hina dengan erat dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dia, Nami, Sanji dan Smoker melihat ke arah suara, yaitu Robin yang digendong Chopper dan Franky dan Brook yang berlari di sampingnya.

"Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!" teriak Nami senang. Sementara itu, Hina menggeram kesal.

"Kalian…bagaimana kalian bisa lolos?" tanya Hina dengan nada kekesalan yang tinggi.

"Ha ha…jangan meremehkan kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara!" teriak Franky bangga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mata Smoker menatap mereka sejak mereka datang – lebih tepatnya menatap Robin.

"Jadi, kalian…serahkan Nico Robin! White Snake!" Smoker menjulurkan ular putih dari tangan kanannya, mengarah ke Chopper dan Robin.

"Uwaaa….!!! Dia pemilik kekuatan buah iblis!" teriak Brook histeris.

"Sial! Rumble Ball!" Chopper segera menelan pil kuning kecil dari tangannya, lalu memindahkan Robin di belakangnya ke tangan kirinya. "Pegangan, Robin." kata Chopper. Robin mengangguk. Lalu Chopper mulai menghindar. "Jumping Point!" Mereka meloncat tinggi, menghindari serangan Smoker.

"Bagus!" teriak Franky senang melihat Chopper dan Robin berhasil lolos. Lalu dia mendengar teriakan Nami.

"Franky! Serang Smoker dengan angin! Itu kelemahannya!"

Franky bengong sejenak, namun dia segera mengerti maksud pesan Nami. "Haha…kalau begitu, ini keuntunganku." Dia menjulurkan kedua lengannya ke depan, menyatukannya, membentuk silinder misil di antara kedua lengannya.

Smoker melihat Franky bersiap mengarahkan serangannya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. "Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?" tanyanya.

Franky tersenyum menandakan kemenangan. "Bersiaplah, marine asap…Coup de Vent!"

Peluru udara dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang ke arah Smoker, melemparkannya jauh ke belakang. Nami, yang berada di samping Smoker, hampir saja kena.

"Hei! Aku hampir saja kena, tahu!" teriak Nami marah.

"Sori." jawab Franky simpel, lalu segera menghampiri dia dan Sanji, begitu pula yang dilakukan Chopper dan Robin begitu mereka menginjak tanah.

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chopper, mulai memeriksa badan Nami jika ada luka.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi lebih baik kalian lihat keadaan Sanji dan Luffy…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-swan, aku baik-baik saja…"

Semua mata tertuju ke Sanji, yang menerima lebam biru di mukanya dan sedikit goresan luka, namun selebihnya tidak ada luka lain. Nami menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu? Luffy di mana?" tanya Robin, yang kini digendong Chopper dalam Human Mode di belakang.

"Dia…" Muka Nami dan Sanji tertunduk lesu, menunjuk ke arah Luffy terjatuh sehabis mengeluarkan udara dalam jumlah besar dari mulutnya.

Franky pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk, dan kembali dengan Luffy kecil yang diangkat dari kaosnya.

"Hehe…gagal sih melawannya, tapi setidaknya bisa lepas dari cincin itu…" kata Luffy dengan polos tak berdosa, tangan di belakang kepala.

"Tapi tetap saja bahaya tahu! Kau ini ada otak tidak, sih!?" teriak Nami jengkel, memukul kepala kecil Luffy keras-keras, memunculkan erangan "ADUH!" dari mulut kapten.

Tiba-tiba Hina berdiri lagi, karena lengan-lengan Robin lenyap. Semuanya memandang ke arahnya, lalu dengan marah dia berkata, "Jangan pergi dulu, urusan kita belum se-"

"Atlas Suisei!" teriak suara dari atas kapal. Lalu empat peluru, membentuk siluet kumbang badak, menerjang ke arah Hina, membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya.

Yang lein keheranan, lalu melihat ke arah atas kapal. Berdiri di sana, seseorang dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar, topeng kuning yang dikenal, ketapel besat di tangan kirinya.

"Soge King!" teriak Luffy dan Chopper histeris.

"Uso-Soge King!?" Sanji dan Nami kaget melihat sosok alter ego dari Usopp.

"Tenang saja, Soge King akan selalu datang menyelamatkan kalian, karena aku adalah pahlawan dari pulau Sogeki…" lalu Soge King mulai menyanyikan lagu themenya dengan bangga, membuat Luffy dan Chopper tambah terpesona saja. Dasar orang-orang bodoh.

"Hei, kalau sudah, cepat turun ke sini, kita harus kabur sebelum marine asap itu datang." teriak Franky memperingatkan.

"…dijuluki raja penembak ulung-Apa? Turun? Oke." Soge King mengambil langkah ke depan, namun ketika melihat ke bawah, langsung gemetaran karena tingginya.

"Ada masalah, Soge King?" tanya Chopper.

"B-ba…bagaimana…caranya turun??" tanyanya ketakutan.

Sanji menepuk dahinya. "Dasar orang bodoh…"

"Loncat saja ke bawah!" teriak Brook.

Soge King terperanjat mendengar jalan yang diberikan Brook. "Lo-loncat!? Kau gila? Dari tempat setinggi ini!? Aku 'kan bukan kau yang seringan tulang!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." kata Robin.

"Membantu? Bagaimana ca-AAAHHHHH!" Tanpa diduga, tangan besar yang dibentuk dari berpuluh-puluh lengan muncul di belakang Soge King, mendorongnya jatuh ke bawah. Luffy dan Chopper melihat dengan horor bagaimana 'idola' mereka dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Robin?" teriak keduanya panik.

"Tenang saja. Cien Fleur…Wing!" Kedua sayap dari ratusan lengan muncul dari belakang Soge King, memperlambat kecepatannya, dan membantunya turun ke tanah dengan selamat. Soge King hampir kehilangan kesadaran, walau sudah tiba di tanah, masih syok dengan 'sensasi' jatuh bebas begitu saja.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita kabur!" teriak Luffy. Semua anak buahnya mengikuti.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Zoro, Vivi dan Karu?" tanya Chopper. Nami langsung merasa perutnya tertohok mendengar kata 'Zoro' dan 'Vivi'.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kita beruntung kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di tengah jalan. Kan ada Zoro." Luffy meyankinkan nakamanya.

* * *

Tashigi mulai ragu-ragu mengayunkan pedangnya, takut jika salah bergerak, akan mengenai Vivi. Sementara itu di lain pihak, Vivi memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Dia belum pernah terlibat adu pedang yang sesungguhnya, sepanjang latihan hanya diajarkan dasar-dasar pedang. Dalam hati dia agak menyesal tidak menggunakan Kujaku Slasher saja. Apa karena sudah berkawan dengan pedang membuatnya jadi otomatis menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata?

"Putri Nevertari Vivi," Tashigi berhasil menemukan suaranya, "tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda melindungi bajak laut."

Gulp! Ini dia yang ditakuti Vivi. Berbeda dengan Tashigi, suaranya masih tercekat di tenggorokannya, susah keluar. Otaknya masih berusaha mencari kata-kata yang bagus sebagai alasan.

Tashigi agak mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dia berkata lagi, "Baiklah, untuk jelasnya kuganti pertanyaannya. Anda tawanan…atau anggota kelompok Mugiwara?"

Vivi terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Tashigi. Dia tentu tidak ingin rahasia mereka ketahuan secepat ini. Tapi…apa memang hal ini bisa terus dijaga? Bahwa sebenarnya sekarang dia adalah anggota Mugiwara? Sebaik apapun rahasia dijaga, pasti akan ketahuan. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu resiko seperti apa yang akan dihadapi jika mau bergabung dengan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena ini memang keputusannya sendiri. Dialah yang meminta untuk ikut. Dan walaupun memang dari awal kelompok Mugiwara yang mengajak mereka, tapi bisa saja dia menolak, kan?

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong, ketika secuil kebenaran sudah tampak di permukaan. Hanya ada satu jalan…

Yaitu…

"Putri Nevertari Vivi!" Teriakan Tashigi mengagetkan Vivi dari pikirannya. Dia menatap ke wanita berambut biru gelap di depannya dengan mata yang tidak biasa, ada keberanian yang luar biasa di dalamnya. Mereka berdua diam sejenak, semilir angin berhembus di antara keduanya meningkatkan tensi ketegangan.

"Jadi, kau mau jawaban?" tanya Vivi pelan, memecahkan keheningan.

Tashigi memandang heran putri kerajaan Arabasta di depannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa maunya. "Ya," jawabnya segera, "jadi apa?"

Diam sejenak lagi, dan secara tidak terduga, Vivi melakukan hal yang sama mengejutkannya dengan yang dilakukannya pertama kali.

Kedua pedang beradu di udara, tangan-tangan yang menggenggam gagang pedang mengepal erat-erat, kedua pendekar wanita saling menatap, tidak ada keraguan dalam mata mereka, sebaliknya adalah pandangan menantang. Rambut biru mereka berkibar oleh angin ketika mereka bergerak, yang satu rambutnya biru gelap dan sepanjang bahu, yang seorang biru muda panjang yang diikat membentuk ekor poni.

"Jadi, ini jawabanmu?" tanya Tashigi dingin, dan dijawab dengan nada sama oleh Vivi.

"Ya…" Semua perwira di situ hanya menganga di tempat.

Mereka saling mendorong pedang, membuat keduanya terlempar ke belakang. Tashigi kemudian bertanya lagi hal yang sejak tadi di pikirannya, "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan mereka? Kenapa kau melindungi bajak laut itu dari angkatan laut?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab kenapa aku bergabung dengan mereka. Yang jelas," Vivi memandang ke arah Zoro di belakangnya, yang berusaha bangun dari jatuh akibat serangan Tashigi sebelumnya, "mereka adalah nakamaku. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat salah satu dari mereka ditangkap."

"Itu buaklah alasan bagus bagi seorang putri kerajaan untuk membantu bajak laut!" Dan dengan selesainya kata-katanya, Tashigi maju menyerang dengan pedangnya. Vivi terlambat bereaksi. Meskipun dia bisa menangkis serangan Shusui, Vivi terlempar ke belakang, pedangnya hampir terlepas dari tangannya. Tashigi berdiri di tempat, pedangnya tetap terancung ke arah Vivi.

"Cara memegang pedangmu tampak kaku. Apa kau memang bisa bermain pedang atau hanya amatiran?" tanya Tashigi dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Memang aku amatiran, tapi apa masalahnya?" Vivi membalas, matanya tetap menatap tajam. Dia berdiri lagi, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat-erat pedang di tangannya.

"Jadi kau masih mau melawanku dengan kemampuanmu itu?" Tashigi tidak percaya ada putri senekat ini.

"Tentu saja!" Vivi bersiap maju. Matanya hanya fokus pada Tashigi, sehingga tidak menyadari pendekar berambut hijau yang berdiri di sampingnya….

THUD!

Vivi merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Sebuah tangan, mengepal kuat, berada di atas perutnya. Dia menatap ke arah penyerangnya.

"Zo–Zoro…" Lalu dia pingsan. Lengan Zoro menahan tubuh Vivi yang tak sadar sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

Tashigi dan perwira yang lainnya hanya terdiam di tempat. Tashigi menurunkan pedangnya. Entah kenapa, tapi otaknya berkata kalau Zoro tidak ingin bertempur.

"Roronoa, kau…"

"Dia adalah putri yang bodoh, selalu bertindak untuk orang lain, biarpun itu membahayakan nyawanya. Kau setuju, kan?" Zoro mengangkat Vivi, meletakkannya di punggungnya, kedua lengan Vivi melingkari lehernya. "Walaupun itu tindakan bodoh, tapi jarang sekali ada putri kerajaan seperti ini. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi orang hebat suatu saat…"

Tashigi terdiam saja. Zoro kemudian sedikit memutar badannya ke kiri. "Kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini, kan? Nasib kerajaan Arabasta kini ada di tanganmu. Kau memberitahu kebenaran soal Vivi, sama saja dengan kau membahayakan kerajaannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan dikeluarkan jika ketahuan menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Pilih yang mana?"

Mendengar perkataan Zoro, Tashigi terkejut. Yang mana yang harus dipilih? Sebagian dirinya berkata kewajiban angkatan laut adalah menangkap bajak laut, tidak peduli dia putri atau bukan. Tapi sebagian lainnya berkata bahwa…kerajaan Arabasta akan menerima hukuman dari pimpinan dunia. Dan juga, kelompok Mugiwara tampaknya bisa dipercaya menjaga Vivi tanpa ada maksud jahat, terlepas status mereka sebagai bajak laut.

Diam sejenak, Tashigi berkata, "A–aku akan menyembunyikannya, tapi apa kau–"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang bersarung putih terlempar ke arahnya. Tashigi buru-buru menangkapnya. Dia mengenali pedang itu, sebagai pedang yang diburunya sejak lama dari pria di depannya.

Tashigi menatap heran ke arah Zoro, yang tersenyum. "Kau boleh memegangnya." katanya. "Itu adalah lambang perjanjian kita, anggap saja begitu. Kau menjaga rahasia ini, aku menyerahkan pedang itu. Pedang itu sudah patah. Jaga baik-baik. Itu hartaku yang berharga. Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya kembali dalam pertarungan…" Lalu dia berbalik, kepalanya memegang belakang kepala Karu, menadakan mereka bersiap pergi. Karu menurut, menghadap ke majikannya yang sekarang digendong lalu pergi, meninggalkan Tashigi dan perwira angkatan laut yang terus membatu…

* * *

"Tashigi! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Hina ke Tashigi dan pasukannya ketika mereka sampai di pelabuhan.

"Kami mengejar kelompok Mugiwara yang tersisa."

"Lalu?"

"Kami…kehilangan mereka…" kata Tashigi pelan, menundukkan kepalanya.

Hina menggeram kesal. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke pedang di tangan kanan Tashigi. "Pedang itu…rasanya pernah kulihat. Darimana kau–"

"Maaf, aku mau istirahat." Lalu Tashigi pergi meninggalkan Hina dan pasukannya, pergi menuju kapal.

* * *

"Ah! Luffy!"

"Zoro! Karu! Hei, kenapa kau menggendong Vivi? Ada apa dengannya?" Luffy, yang sudah kembali ke ukurannya semula, bertemu dengan Zoro, Vivi dan Karu di jalan sepi.

"Ah! Marimo!!! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Vivi-chwan tersayang? Kubunuh kau!" Sanji bersiap melancarkan serangan kakinya ke Zoro, tapi dihentikan oleh Soge King dan Franky. Zoro dan Sanji kini saling beradu mata.

"Hei, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke kapal, siapa tahu angkatan laut mengejar kita." Chopper memperingatkan mereka.

"Yohoho. Betul sekali." tanggap Brook.

"Ayo!" seru Luffy. Mereka lalu mulai berlari. Sepanjang perjalanan, Nami mencuri-pandang ke arah Vivi yang digendong Zoro, dan setiap kali itu pula, dia merasa dadanya seolah-olah ditusuk benda tajam.

----------- Thousand Sunny, laut lepas ----------

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sanji melihat Vivi yang belum sadar juga di ranjang ruang dokter. "Akan kubunuh angkatan laut yang berai melukainya!"

Zoro hanya terdiam. Dia menceritakan cerita bohong mengenai pingsannya Vivi dan juga pertarungan mereka, karena dia tidak ingin mereka tahu soal pertarungan Vivi dan Tashigi, sebab itu hanya akan membuat mereka khawatir. Ketika ditanya kenapa Wadou Ichimonji hilang, dia menjawab simpel, "Dicuri angkatan laut." dan tentu saja ditanggapi dengan ledekan dari Sanji dan pandangan tidak percaya dari rekan-rekan sisanya.

"Kau bisa sabar tidak, sih? Ngomong-ngomong mana Soge King?" tanya Chopper, dan semuanya – kecuali Luffy dan Chopper – melihat ke arah Usopp.

"Er…dia baru saja pergi. Tapi dia titip pesan aga kalian memanggilnya jika…"

"Uunghh…" erang Vivi, tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hei, Vivi sudah bangun!" seru Chopper senang. Semua segera memandang ke arah Vivi.

"Vivi-chwann!!! Bagaimana? Daijobu?" tanya Sanji segera.

"Daijobu, Sanji.." jawab Vivi.

Semua kini melemparkan pertanyaan ke Vivi. Tapi perhatian Vivi tetap tertuju ke Zoro, yang hanya bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Zoro menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa, meskipun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lega di wajahnya. Vivi tersenyum melihat hal ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, semuanya meninggalkan kamar, membiarkan Vivi beristirahat. Tapi Nami tetap tinggal.

"Nami…" tanya Vivi heran, melihat Nami tidak mengikuti yang lain.

"Vivi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." kata Nami tiba-tiba, nadanya sedikit tegas.

Vivi memandangnya heran. Tidak biasanya Nami seperti ini.

"A…ada apa?" tanya Vivi lagi.

"Kau dan Zoro...apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Vivi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dia langsung teringat latihan pedang merka. Zoro belum bilang mereka berhenti, dan mereka baru hari ini latihan. Jadi mungkin tlatihan itu tetap terus jalan. Dia ingin memberitahu Nami, tapi dia takut Zoro akan marah, mengingat dia mau ini tetap rahasia.

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa." Vivi berbohong. Nami terus memandangnya. Namun melihat keyakinan di wajah Vivi, dia menghela nafas lega.

"Oke. Maaf menggangu istirahatmu. Selamat tidur…"

Lalu Nami pergi. Vivi memandang ke arah pintu, pikirannya terus dihantui kekhawatiran kalau Nami tahu soal latihan itu.

xxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Akhirnya…semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian. Mungkin chapter ini gaje, karena aku sudah tidak menulis sekian lamanya. Jadi, silahkan saja berikan kritik kalau ada kesalahan penulisan. Itu bisa membantuku dalam mengembangkan kemampuan menulisku lagi. Oya, kalau kalian kesal karena Zoro kehilangan Wadou Ichimonji, jangan khawatir! Bakalan balik lagi ke Zoro kok! Kan Ichimonji itu pedang kesayangan Zoro. Tapi mungkin masih lama. Sabar aja, ya…

Selamat mereview dan menunggu…3 bulan lagi! *ditembak dengan Kabuto*

* * *

_Review response (per 04-04-2010)_

_LunaticV : Ide memakai sandera bukan ide Smoker, tapi ide Hina. Maaf kalau ada salah penafsiran. Memang Zoro aneh tanpa Ichimonji, jadi mungkin kau tidak bakalan suka chapter ini dan selanjutnya….sampai Zoro dapat lagi! :P_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Siapa bilang Robin tidak bisa "nakal"? Duh, jangan salahin Luffy, dong, kan kasihan…*ngasih daging ke Luffy*_

_Melody Cinta : Sabar, bakalan banyak ZoVi di chapter selanjutnya, tapi tolong jangan bunuh Vivi, ya, kan kasihan…tenang, akhirnya ZoNa kok…_

_Mayu : Wow! Pasti ZoNa fanatik, banyak banget kata-kata ZoNa._

_edogawa Luffy : He he..Brook ada tapi cuma tampi sedikit, janji deh bakalan banyak ditampilin._

_Mugiwara pirates : Mungkin baca dari chapter 4 biar jelas…kenapa Vivi mau belajar pedang. Salam kenal juga!_

_eleamaya : Ha ha…Zoro memang suka cuek! *ditebas Zoro* lanjut dibaca, ya…_

_Nar-Ice : Selamat datang! Terima kasih sudah mereview!

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Nami, yang curiga hubungan Vivi dan Zoro, mulai menyelidiki rahasia antara mereka berdua. Sementara itu, hati Vivi mulai melihat Zoro tidak hanya sebagai nakama biasa…_


	10. Rahasia yang Terbongkar

Sial, sial, sial! Laptopku dicuri oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Tapi, sejak kapan juga ada pencuri yang bertanggung jawab? -_- Akhirnya aku harus mengulang menulis chapter ini di laptop sepupu. Ah....harus menunggu dibelikan laptop baru, nih...Oke, kita lanjut saja cerita ini! Chapter ini spesial buat _edogawa Luffy_ yang sudah men-_support_ dan menunggu chapter ini keluar. Karena dia suka dengan LuNa, jadi ada sedikit adegan LuffyxNami nanti. Tapi tenang saja buat ZoNa fans, ini tetap akhirnya ZoNa, kok. Selamat membaca!

**Sanji : **Ha ha...Shoojo, laptopmu dicuri, ya? *tertawa histeris*

**Shoojo : ***menggerutu kesal* Diam kau, alis lengkung! Bukannya prihatin, malah mengejek orang saja...

**Sanji : **Maaf deh...jadi kau mau apa memanggilku?

**Shoojo : **Ucapkan disclaimer! *tegas dan masih marah dengan Sanji*

**Sanji : **Galak banget sih...oke, jadi One Piece tidak dibuat oleh orang bego ini seperti yang kalian kenal dengan penname huruf awalnya "S" dan lagi ketiban malang...

**Shoojo : ***berbisik pelan* Awas kau...*berpikir keras, mendapat ide* Ah! Lihat! Zoro lagi meluk Nami! Mereka mau _kissing_!

**Sanji : **...si pemalu dan...APAA!!! Awas kau, marimo!! Nami-swaannnn~~~~ *berlari secepat cahaya*

**Shoojo : ***tertawa terbahak-bahak, berguling-guling di lantai*

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Luffy dan yang lain berhasil kabur dari angkatan laut. Rahasia Vivi terbongkar dan diketahui Tashigi, tapi Zoro menyelamatkannya dengan mengorbankan Wadou Ichimonji. Sementara itu, Nami mulai curiga dengan Zoro dan Vivi, dan di lain pihak Vivi mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya...

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Rahasia yang Terbongkar xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah, seperti pagi yang biasanya di Thousand Sunny. Cahaya matahari pagi yang silau memasuki ruangan wanita melalui jendela yang gordennya terbuka, berusaha membangunkan mata dari tubuh ramping yang terus terbaring di ranjang. Nami mengerang kecil ketika cahaya matahari menimpa matanya yang masih tertutup. Dia menggulingkan badannya, berusaha menghindar dari sinar yang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja cahaya matahari itu bersikeras membangunkan Nami. Akhirnya Nami membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk, menatap ke matahari di luar dengan tatapan marah, seolah ini salah matahari dia tidak dapat menikmati tidurnya dengan nyenyak.

Nami melihat ke ranjang di sebelahnya. Kedua ranjang, yang merupakan milik Robin dan Vivi, telah kosong. Itu berarti dia telat bangun lagi. Menghela nafas, Nami berdiri, memakai sendalnya dan berjalan keluar. Sudah hal biasa bagi Nami sebagai wanita yang bangunnya paling terlambat. Ini dikarenakan kewajibannya yang tidak lain sebagai navigator kapal, membuatnya setiap malam harus mengurus peta dan yang lainnya. Tentu malam adalah saat yang bagus, karena hampir semua biang ribut di kapal akan ribut akan tertidur. Hampir, kalau kau memperhitungkan keributan dari Luffy yang dikejar-kejar Sanji tiap malam karena mencuri makanan dari kulkas, ataupun suara besi berat yang berasal dari ruang gym, yang berarti Zoro sedang latihan malam.

Nami terhenti sejenak, memikirkan nama terakhir yang ada di kepalanya.

_Zoro..._

Dengan segera Nami menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berusaha tidak memikirkan si pendekar berambut hijau. 'Tidak, kenapa sih aku terus memikirkan si idiot itu...' batin Nami, memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan ke dapur, untuk sarapan bersama yang lain.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Ohayo~~!" Sanji segera menyapa "cintanya". Nami tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sanji yang seperti biasanya.

"Ohayu, minna..." sapa Nami kepada semua orang yang ada di meja. Dia melihat bahwa Zoro dan Vivi absen di ruang makan. Ini membuat perutnya serasa terenyak lagi.

"Ow-hway-yuu, Na-mwi...." kata Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sanji segera menegur Luffy. "Luffy, jangan berbicara kalau sedang makan!" Luffy mengangguk pelan.

Brook segera mengambil biolanya. "Yohoho, kita sambut nona navigator dengan sebuah lagu!" dan disambut sorakan dari Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper, juga teguran dari Sanji yang memperingatkan kalau dia harus menghabiskan makanannya dulu baru bermain musik.

Nami mengambil tempat di sebelah Luffy. Suasana sunyi lagi, satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar hanyalah gemeretakan sendok dan garpu dari Luffy dan Brook yang menunggu makanan selanjutnya, dan suara dari dapur tempat Sanji sekarang membuat makanan spesial buat Nami. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nami memutuskan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ada di kepalanya sejak tadi. Mengambil nafas, barusaha terdengar wajar, dia bertanya, "Hei, dimana Zoro dan Vivi?"

Usopp kesedak oleh makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, membuat semua mata terpandang ke arahnya. Setelah berjuang beberapa saat menelan makannya, Usopp memandang ke sekeliling dengan malu-malu. "E he he...tadi apa pertanyaanmu, Nami?" tanyanya lagi, walaupun tadi dia mendengar pertanyaannya jelas.

Nami menghela nafas, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya, "Zoro dan Vivi ke mana?"

Sanji langsung merasakan hatinya seperti diiris berulang kali dengan belati panas. 'Kenapa Nami-swan begitu perhatian dengan si marimo? Tidak biasanya dia jadi seperti khawatir karena marimo itu tidak ada. Apa dia suka dengan pendekar bego itu? Eh...apa itu benar? Ma-masa, sih...tidak...tidak mungkin...' "TIDAKKK!!!" teriak Sanji tiba-tiba menatap ke atas dengan ketakutan luar biasa, dan kini semua mata beralih ke koki berambut pirang, yang pipinya berwarna merah karena malu. "He he...tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Sanji, segera kembali ke makanan di depannya. Yang lain hanya melemparkan pandangan heran.

"Oke, jadi ke mana Zoro dan Vivi? Tadi kalau tidak salah mereka langsung keluar bersama setelah selesai makan," kata Luffy, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan. Lagi-lagi Nami merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman mendengar keduanya bersama lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini cuma perasaanku atau Bushido-san akhir-akhir ini selalu dekat-dekat dengan tuan putri? Maksudku..." Robin terhenti di tengah kalimat ketika dia melihat mata Sanji terbakar api cemburu, dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku..."

Usopp memandang penuh tanya ke Franky, yang memandang dengan pandangan sama. Mereka tahu ada apa antara Zoro dan Vivi. Robin memperhatikan ini, dan bertanya ke mereka, "Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian ketahui, Usopp? Franky?"

Ups! Mereka ketahuan. Franky memberikan pandangan "kau-saja-yang-bilang" ke Usopp. Usopp menelan ludah, dan mulai mengumpulkan kata-kata. "Er...yah...kami semacam...tahu lah ada apa di antara mereka."

Kini semua mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Usopp, terutama Nami dan Sanji yang menginginkan kepastian.

"Jadi...kami kemarin melihat Vivi dan Zoro berbicara di kapal...dan yah mereka tampak dekat begitu, tapi...." Usopp diam sesaat, lalu melihat yang lain dengan ragu-ragu, "jangan bilang ke mereka kalau kami yang bilang, ya."

Semua menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba Usopp kelepasan bicara dengan suara keras.

"MEREKA TERNYATA PACARAN!!!"

Diam sesaat, serasa tidak ada makhluk hidup dalam ruangan itu. Luffy menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan. "Apa? Mereka pacaran? Wow, selamat buat mereka!"

Yang lain melemparkan pandangan heran. Kok bisa Luffy menyelamati mereka, bukannya kaget atau curiga? Tapi, yah, dia kan Luffy, mau apa lagi?

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Chopper, berpikir keras. Robin hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Chopper dan berkata, "Tenang, Chopper. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Nanti bisa botak lho." kata Robin.

"Aku tidak mungkin botak!" teriak Chopper keras.

"Yohoho, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang..." tanggap Brook, lalu melanjutkan makanannya.

Sementara Sanji sibuk mengutuk Zoro dengan beribu sumpahan, Nami seolah telah kehilangan semangat dalam dirinya. 'Jadi mereka memang...' dia agak merosot dari kursi, menatap terus ke bawah dengan pandangan hampa.

Yang lain sibuk mencerna informasi yang diberikan Usopp, sebelum lagi-lagi Luffy menginterupsi pikiran mereka. "AAHH!!! Pedas!!!" teriak Luffy sambil menghembuskan api dari mulutnya. Jelas-jelas dia memakan makanan Usopp yang sudah ditaburi saus tabasco.

Usopp dan yang lain tertawa melihat Luffy. Nami cengingikan di sebelahnya. 'Ah, Luffy memang tidak pernah gagal dalam menghibur orang...' Dia mengambil air dari meja dan memberikannya ke Luffy. " Ini, minumlah." Luffy menerimanya dengan senang dan menenggaknya dengan sekali telan. Lalu Nami mengelap sisa saus dari mulut Luffy dengan lap di meja.

"Arigatou, Nami," Luffy berterima kasih kepada Luffy.

"Sama-sama," jawab Nami. Tiba-tiba dia merasa semua orang menatap ke mereka dengan seksama. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa..." Lalu mereka kembali makan. Nami hanya mengangkat bahu dan juga melanjutkan makannya.

Sanji yang melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Nami ke Luffy, merasa marah. 'Dasar sial! Pertama Nami-swan tampak cemas ke si marimo, lalu marimo itu pacaran dengan Vivi-chwan, dan Nami-swan mengelap mulut Luffy!?? Apa selanjutnya? Usopp dan Robin-chwan?'

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maaf, kalau chapter ini pendek! Aku ada banyak tugas sekolah, jadi hampir tidak ada waktu untuk membuatnya sepanjang mungkin. Harap maklum saja. Dan aku juga agak kehilangan ide untuk cerita ini, tapi berikutnya kujamin akan ada ZoNa. Ugh...semoga aku bisa menulis chapter selanjutnya sebelum ideku menguap lagi... ¬_¬

Bagaimana? Senang? Kasihan Nami ya, Zoro _dear_-nya direbut Vivi. _Poor Sanji, _tidak dapat perhatian dari Nami. Tapi, hay! Nami pernah mencium pipinya di chapter pertama, kan! Jadi kurasa adil.

Chapter 10! Ini adalah fic terpanjangku! Karena 10 adalah angka spesial, jadi juga harus ada yang spesial. Apa itu? Jika kalian lihat, hampir 10 review lagi untuk menggenapi 50 review. Wow! Kebetulan yang ajaib! Jadi, kirim review sebanyaknya, sebab untuk review ke-50, ada hadiah khusus, yaitu : bebas memilih pairing apa di fic ini selain ZoNa! Berarti yang tidak ada Zoro/xxx atau Nami/xxx. Bisa LuVi, SanVi, LuRo, dan lain-lain. Hadiah buat kalian! Buat kalian yang lain, tenang saja! Karena kalian bisa memilih pairing yang kalian suka juga lewat review di chapter ini. _Request_ untuk pairing terbanyak di chapter 10 akan kujadikan pairing juga. Jadi ada dua macam: pairing dengan suara terbanyak dari reviewer chapter ini, dan spesial _request_ dari reviewer ke-50.

Jadi, review dan pilih pairing kesukaan kalian!

Selamat menunggu chapter 11!

* * *

_Review response (per 26-04-2010) :_

_Izunachi : Tidak apa-apa, telat mereview. Aku senang kok, kalau kau tetap mengikuti cerita gaje ini. ^_^_

_edogawa Luffy :Ah, emmang banyak mistypo di chapter selanjutnya, soalnya aku agak buru-buru. Gomen. Soal Zoro...yah, entahlah -_-;;_

_Nar-Ice : Ya. Vivi dengan pedang pasti keren!_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Senang kau suka adegan pertarungannya! Padahal menurutku tidaklah bagus..._

_Melody Cinta : Sabar ya...ZoNa-nya bakal muncul lagi chapter selanjutnya. Janji! *mengacungkan jari kelingking*_

_LunaticV : Yah...asap pasti kebawa angin. Silahkan praktekkan di rumah anda. Harus dengan pengawasan orang tua! *duh, mulai deh, off-topic*. Yah, Luffy dan Chopper kan bego tapi itulah kenapa mereka menarik. Dan hei! Kau melupakan Kuina! Dia juga bisa jadi pasangan potensial buat Zoro! XD Tunggu! Bukankah Kuina sudah meninggal? -_-;_

_Mugiwara piratez : Kumaafkan. Yah, kok no comment...comment dikit dong, biarpun secuil beras! XD

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Nami ikut dalam pembicaraan Zoro dan Vivi. Bagaimana jadinya? Spesial buat Melody Cinta, deh *wink wink*_


	11. Ciuman Pertama

Nah, kesampaian juga deh melanjutkan cerita ini. Nah, cerita ini mungkin juga pendek, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melanjutkan. Sesuai janji, ada ZoNa dalam chapter ini. Jadi, nikmati saja! Jangan lupa pilih pairingnya!

**Zoro : **Hei! Shoojo!

**Shoojo : ***pura-pura innocent* Hmm? Ada apa?

**Zoro : ***mengacungkan kertas skenario cerita* Apa maksudmu dengan ini? Bagian "memalukan" ini?

**Shoojo :** Aww, Zoro...jangan bilang kau ada masalah dengan bagian ini. Mungkin, kau memang...*menatap tajam, _smirking*_

**Zoro :** Eh, i-itu...*muka memerah* Ah, sial! *pergi sambil marah-marah*

**Shoojo** : Nah, lanjut ke cerita.

_Imagination^2 + Disclaimer^2 = Fanfiction^2 _(Rumus Pythagoras untuk Fanfiction :P), yang berarti

_(Impianku akan ZoNa)^2 + (Bukan pemilik One Piece)^2 = (Cerita "Navigator's Boyfriend")^2 *silahkan hitung buktikan kebenarannya sendiri XP*

* * *

_

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Pagi yang biasa, ditambah terbongkarnya salah informasi mengenai Zoro dan Vivi. Apa yang akan Nami lakukan?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxx Ciuman Pertama xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapal angkatan laut itu berlayar dengan tenang di lautan Grand Line. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup dari sisi belakang kapal, ditemani tenangnya arus laut dan burung camar yang berkicau membuat suasana menjadi tenang. Dan seluruh penghuni kapal itu sama tenangnya, sedang mengisrirahatkan diri sehabis pengejaran di pulau yang mereka tinggalkan kemarin.

Dalam suatu ruangan, wanita berambut biru menatap ke pedang di tangannya. Sarung pedang berwarna putih tergeletak di sampingnya. Tashigi terus menatap pedang itu, pedang yang tadinya dimiliki oleh mantan pemburu bajak laut terkenal dan menjadi syarat perjanjian yang dibuat mereka.

'Pedang ini...pernah kulihat, entah kenapa pedang ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu...' Terus berpikir dengan pikirannya, Tashigi tiba-tiba teringat hari apa ini, hari yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia memeluk pedang di tangannya erat-erat, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan.

"Kuina..." bisiknya pelan.

* * *

"Zoro?" Vivi meletakkan pedangnya, heran melihat Zoro diam saja di tempat, seolah ada pikiran yang menghantuinya. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan pedang lagi. "Daijoubu?"

Mendengar dia ditanyai, Zoro buru-buru memalingkan muka dari langit-langit ke arah Vivi. "Ah, gomen, aku ada pikiran."

Vivi mendekat ke arah Zoro, dan berbisik, "Ini soal Kuina, iya kan?" Ketika Zoro memandangnya dengan heran, Vivi melanjutkan, "Aku bisa tahu, karena raut mukamu selalu berubah menjadi yang lain jika memikirkan tentang dia, sama seperti raut mukamu ketika kau bercerita tentang dia di gunung coba-coba membodohi aku."

"Ini hari kematiannya..." Vivi mendengar Zoro berbisik pelan. "Aku ingat betul, hari di mana kami membuat janji, dan kemudian dia..."

Mendadak Vivi memegang tangannya erat-erat. "Zoro, dengar, kau harus dapat melupakan masa lalu. Memang Kuina itu sangat penting, tapi kau harus maju terus. Jika kau begini, kau akan tertinggal dan perhatianmu bisa teralih. Ada banyak yang kau bisa lakukan, seperti-" Belum sempat Vivi melanjutkan, pintu ruang gym terbuka, menunjukkan navigator kapal berambut oranye.

"Zoro, apa kau..." Nami terdiam, melihat Vivi memegang tangan Zoro. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku, matanya tidak meninggalkan tangan mereka.

"Ohayou, Nami," kata Vivi ceria. Ketika dia melihat Nami terus diam saja, dia menyadari kalau tangannya terus memegang tangan Zoro. Vivi mendadak melepaskan genggamannya, pipinya memerah. "Er, Nami, ini bukan..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Nami dingin. Zoro dan Vivi kini duduk di lantai, diikuti Nami yang duduk di samping Vivi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Zoro dengan nada biasa.

"Er..anu...." 'Sialan! Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya mengenai mereka jika ada Vivi di sini,' batin Nami kesal.

Seolah mengabulkan permintaan Nami, Vivi bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Jika ini pembicaraan pribadi, aku bisa pergi." Dia akan berjalan ketika Zoro menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kebetulan memang ingin pergi dulu," Vivi meyakinkan Zoro. Zoro menyerah juga. Ketika Vivi menutup pintu gym, Zoro berbalik ke arah Nami. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau tanyakan?"

"Ini soal...kau dan Vivi..." akhirnya Nami berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi. Matanya terpaku ke bawah.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Zoro muai waspada dan ketakutan. _Apa Nami tahu soal ini? Apa jadinya kalau yang lainnya juga tahu? Bisa gawat nih..._

"I-itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Apakaudanvivipacaran?" Nami berbicara cepat-cepat, membuat Zoro kebingungan.

"Apa, sih? Bicara yang jelas dong..." kata Zoro jengkel.

"Ma-maksudku....apa kau dan Vivi pacaran?" Nami mengulangi kata-katanya, hatinya berdegup kencang setiap kali dia mengeluarkan kata demi kata. Pipinya menghangat. 'Bagus, sekarang mungkin Zoro berpikir aku ini orang aneh atau orang yang ikut campur masalah orang. Tapi, aku berhak memastikan kebenaran kan? Mungkin ada kemungkinan dia tidak pacaran.'

Zoro hanya menganga lebar di tempat, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Nami. Sejenak kemudian dia tertawa keras. Nami mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Apa itu lucu?" kata Nami dengan suara tegas, kedua tangannya kini di pinggang. Semua gugup dalam dirinya berubah menjadi kejengkelan.

"Ah...tidak...hanya..." Zoro berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya. "Siapa yang bilang soal itu?"

"Usopp..." jawab Nami singkat, hanya membuat tawa Zoro makin keras.

"U-Usopp? Ha ha ha...bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ditipu semudah itu! Kau tahu kan Usopp itu pembohong besar. Mana mungkin yang dikatakan dia itu benar!"

Muka Nami memerah hebat saking malunya. 'Jadi si hidung panjang itu menipuku! Awas saja kalau nanti ketemu, akan kuhajar dia! Tunggu, itu juga berarti...' "Jadi kau dan Vivi tidak pacaran?" tanya Nami lagi, kali ini dia berharap jawabannya "tidak".

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Zoro. Dia kemudian berdiri, yang disusul Nami. "Nah, kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau mau tanyakan, aku mau keluar dulu untuk...."

Tiba-tiba kapal bergoyang dengan hebat, membuat Nami dan Zoro kehilangan keseimbangan. Nami mendadak memegang kaus Zoro sebagai pegangan. Tapi akhirnya mereka terjatuh, dengan Nami menindis Zoro di lantai. Mendadak kapal berhenti bergoyang.

"Tampaknya kapal sudah berhenti, bisakah kau..." Zoro terdiam ketika dia menyadari, betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Nami saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya yang keluar dengan ritme teratur, rambut oranye halusnya menerpa wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Nami, dan baru sekarang dia sadar betapa....cantiknya dia....terutama matanya itu...

* * *

Nami memandang mata hitam Zoro dengan penuh pesona. 'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya sedekat ini....' Rambut hijaunya seolah unik sekali, dan wajahnya seolah-olah sangat menawan. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya seolah kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan, dan otaknya terus berteriak untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dan dia melakukan itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit, memangkas jarak di antara mereka setiap senti, hingga wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Dan dia menutup matanya perlahan, bersamaan dengan kedua bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit....

* * *

Mata Zoro terbelalak lebar ketika dia melihat Nami mendekat. 'A-apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini?' Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi entah kenapa kedua tangannya tidak mau terangkat, tubuhnya serasa membatu, dan entah kenapa...dia menginginkan ini.

Ketika Nami menutup matanya, dan bibirnya terbuka, otak Zoro bersikeras agar dia membalasnya. 'Bi-bisa saja...tapi...dia kan nakamaku! Apa yang kupikirkan? Masa aku mengambil keuntungan dari menjadi nakamanya, untuk...untuk hal ini? Tapi, mungkin dia tidak keberatan...' Akhirnya Zoro menutup matanya, seluruh pikiran dan indranya dipusatkan ke mulutnya, menanti sentuhan lembut dari orang yang ada di atasnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu, dan Zoro merasa dia seolah ada di surga. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya, manisnya dan nyamannya bibir Nami, mengecup setiap lapisan bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan diri, dan Zoro membuka matanya, melihat ke arah Nami yang juga membuka matanya.

"Nami..." Zoro tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya masih terus membayangkan momen yang tadi mereka bagi bersama.

Nami hanya melihat Zoro dengan berbagai perasaan. Senang, bahagia, tapi juga...ketakutan. _Apa yang akan dikatakan Zoro_?

"Kenapa...kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Zoro, pertanyaan sederhana, tapi sulit dijawab semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Nami langsung bangkit berdiri, memalingkan mukanya. 'A-aku...kenapa aku bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu? Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui kalau aku menyukai dia?' "Gomen, Zoro, aku pergi dulu..."

"Tunggu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku...."

"Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa!" Dan dengan selesainya kata-kata itu, Nami berlari keluar, meninggalkan Zoro yang kebingungan. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Zoro tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dapat dipikirkannya, tapi yang jelas....

Itu bukanlah ciuman yang buruk untuk ciuman pertama.

Bukan, mungkin lebih baik lagi....

xxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Uwaa! Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis adegan _kissing_! Aku tidak tahu, apakah adegan tadi masih dikategorikan "baik" untuk fandom Indonesia, soalnya aku memang saat ini kebanyakan ke fandom Inggris, dan setiap cerita berating T biasanya ada adegan _kissing_, jadi kebawa juga. Tapi aku berusaha tidak terlalu yah...hentai. Aku malah sempat mau memasukkan adegan _French kiss_, tapi pikiran itu kubuang jauh-jauh XD *pervert mode on*

Oh ya, jangan lupa pilih pairing yang kalian inginkan untuk cerita ini! Kumohon! Terutama sudah hampir mendekati reviewer ke-50. Oke? ;)

Dan aku mungkin akan hiatus lagi, tapi aku memutuskan akan memfokuskan satu cerita dulu untuk diselesaikan. Jika kalian ingin aku terus melanjutkan cerita ini, kunjungi bio-ku dan pilih di poll apa yang kalian ingin aku fokuskan dulu. Dan soal cerita ini, akan ada petualangan lagi, dan...more ZoNa! :)

Review! Dan laporkan juga ya jika ada mistypo, soalnya aku mengetiknya di warnet dan sedikit terburu-buru. Ya, laptopku belum kembali juga *hiks*

* * *

_Review response (per 10-05-2010)_

_Monkey D. Cyntia : Maaf kalau pendek ya. Oke, LuVi ya...akan kupertimbangkan :)_

_edogawa Luffy : Sama-sama, terima kasih tetap mau melanjutkan review. Oh ya, pilih juga pairing apa ya :)_

_Melody-Cinta : Ini chapter yang kau tunggu! Semoga kau senang! Kalau tidak suka kissing-nya bilang saja ya!_

_LunaticV : Aku juga baru sadar, intim ya... tapi intiman mana dibanding yang ada di chapter ini? XD_

_kin chan usagi : Waduh, banting setir ke ZoVi? Aku tidak tahu, apakah harus bangga atau tidak *apa nih maksudnya?* -_-_

_Mugiwara piratez : Akhirnya komen juga XD Oya, beritahu juga kamu mau pairing apa ya!_

_Lacossu no ame2604 : Akhirnya kau kembali! *bersorak gembira* *digaplok pemilik warnet* Nah, ini udah hampir dekat nih...tinggal menunggu waktu saja XD

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Petualangan baru! Dan kini Zoro dan Nami mengalami masa-masa yang kaku. Bagaimana selanjutnya?_


	12. Pulau, Cinta, Masalah

Eng ing eng! Chapter 12 udah keluar! Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu!

Nah, berdasarkan review dulu, aku kan janji kalau reviewer ke-50 berhak memilih pairing yang disuka. Nah, secara kebetulan, hak ini dimenangkan oleh _Nar-Ice_, jadi pairingnya adalah ZoNa dan LuRo! *menyalakan kembang api warna hijau dan oranye^^* Nah, buat yang udah milih LuVi atau KoVi, maaf ya... soalnya aku harus konsisten dengan janjiku di chapter 10, yang review ke-50 diutamakan. Tidak mungkin kan aku membuat RobinxLuffyxVivi di sini ^_~ tapi tenang, aku sudah membuat cerita lain yang isinya LuVi ama KoVi. Judulnya "Love Never Ends". Kalau ada waktu, dicek ya! _That story needs review desperately._ Ngomong-ngomong, sang koki kita mau mengatakan sesuatu nih...

**Sanji : **Ya! Hei, kenapa tidak ada yang memilihku sih? Kenapa si marimo dengan bocah itu saja yang dipilih?

**Shoojo : **Nasibmu kali...hei! Bukankah kau sudah dapat giliran bercakap-cakap di chapter 10?

**Sanji : **Masa bodoh! *langsung pergi*

**Shoojo : **Yah, sudahlah. Nah, ada yang mau menentukan, Sanji ama siapa? Kasihan dia...

_Disclaimer : Aku sudah berulang kali minta hak cipta One Piece ke Oda-sensei, ditolak. Bahkan, biar cuma topi jerami Luffy...ugh.

* * *

_

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Kejadian tak terduga, membawa Zoro dan Nami menjadi renggang dan kaku satu sama lain...

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Pulau, Cinta, Masalah xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"Mite! Minna! Sono shimaaa waa!"[1] teriak Luffy penuh semangat begitu dia melihat bayangan pulau di horizon langit.

"Mungkin guncangan tadi akibat ombak di sekitar tebing pulau ini," kata Robin. Memang benar, berbeda dengan kondisi laut di pulau sebelumnya, laut di wilayah ini berombak deras, terutama di dekat tebing dan karang tempat dekat dari mereka.

"Kita harus keluar dari laut ini segera. Aku heran, nona navigator itu ada di mana sekarang. Seharusnya dia ada di luar, menuntun kita," kata Franky sambil memegang kemudi kapal untuk mengarahkan kapal keluar dari laut ini.

"Hei, cyborg! Jangan memangil Nami-san seenaknya!" Sanji memarahi Franky karena menyebut Nami tidak dengan namanya.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu, koki?" balas Franky segera.

"Tentu saja!" Kini keduanya saling berbalasan tatap mata.

"Hei, Luffy, bisakah kau hentikan mereka berdua? Kita sekarang harus mengutamakan untuk berlabuh," usul Usopp melihat pertengkaran kecil Sanji dan Franky.

Tapi Luffy tidak mendengarkan. Sebaliknya dia terus meneriakkan kata yang sama sejak pertama mereka dekat pulau, "Shiimaaa! Shiimaaa~~~"

"Oi!" Usopp hanya terheran melihat tingkah kaptennya. Robin hanya terkikik geli. Tiba-tiba ombak datang lagi, menerjang kapal. Dan sialnya lagi, Luffy, Brook dan Chopper secara "ajaib" terlempar dari kapal. Dan seperti biasa, mereka tenggelam.

"Luffy! Chopper! Brook!" teriak Usopp panik.

.

X

.

"Nami!" Vivi memanggil rekannya setelah melihat navigator berambut oranye itu berlari tiba-tiba di depan pintu ruangan wanita yang terbuka. Nami spontan berhenti begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oh, Vivi..." jawab Nami simpel. Dia tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. "Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Ada masalah?" tanya Vivi. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berkata-kata.

Vivi terheran melihat sikap Nami. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, dan berjalan keluar. 'Aku ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan yang lain di luar sana...' batinnya.

.

X

.

"Ini gara-gara kau, hampir saja mereka tenggelam sampai dasar!" teriak Sanji, sambil berusaha membuang air dari perut Luffy dengan cara menindis perutnya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang mulai duluan ngajak berantem. Akibatnya kita tidak melihat mereka jatuh," balas Franky tidak mau kalah.

"Itu karena kau tidak menghormati Nami-san!"

"Apa peduliku? Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai cari masalah!"

Mereka berdua kini beradu mata lagi. Usopp hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka.

"Minna! Ada apa ini?" tanya Nami tiba-tiba. Dia melihat Luffy, Chopper dan Brook tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dek. "Kenapa mereka bertiga seperti itu?"

"Ah, Nami-san. Seperti biasa, mereka terjatuh ke laut," jawab Robin singkat.

"Ahh...Nami-swaannn. Maafkan daku yang membiarkan manusia setengah besi ini menyebutmu dengan mulut baunya..."

"Kau mau cari gara-gara lagi, koki aneh?" Franky tersinggung berat mendengar perkataan Sanji. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka beradu mata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nami, kebetulan kau di sini, kita harus mencari tempat berlabuh sekarang," pinta Usopp. Sebenarnya Nami sudah bersiap untuk membalas dengan kata-kata tajam seperti biasa, namun dikarenakan moodnya yang kurang baik, dia hanya mengikuti permintaan Usopp. Singkat kata, mereka berhasil menemukan tempat berlabuh. Ternyata pulau ini seburuk dengan lautnya. Di mana-mana ada kekacauan, kotanya seperti terbengkalai. Seperti pemandangan di Mock Town.

"Ugh...mungkin aku tidak akan turun dari kapal...soalnya penyakit "jangan-mendarat-di-pulau-atau-kau-akan-mati" menyerangku la–Nami? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Usopp terheran melihat Nami turun dari kapal dan berjalan ke kota tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Ahh, Nami-swaann...tunggu aku, jangan pergi sendirian," teriak Sanji, bergegas turun dari kapal. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sanji berputar dan melihat, rupanya Luffy yang memegangnya.

"Sanji...kita tidak boleh berpetualang di sebuah pulau tanpa bekal bajak laut, kan?" tanya Luffy dengan senyum _innocent_.

Sanji mengerang kesal. "Tapi, Nami-swan..."

"Itu bisa diurus," Luffy menunjuk ke arah dalam kapal. "Zoro!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Zoro keluar dari dalam kapal, tanpa atasan, kaos putih di tangan. Jelas-jelas dia selesai latihan. "Ada apa, Luffy?" tanya Zoro.

"Bisakah kau mengawasi Nami? Dia sudah turun duluan ke kota," kata Luffy, menunjuk ke arah Nami yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sebelum Zoro berkata apa-apa, Sanji sudah bereaksi, "Apa! Marimo bodoh ini? Mengawasi Nami-swan? Tidak mungkin!"

"Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Zoro penuh kekesalan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin menemui Nami saat ini, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Luffy! Mana mungkin marimo ini bisa mengawasi Nami-swan. Yang dilakukannya pasti hanyalah membuat masalah."

"Tunggu. Biar aku pikirkan dulu." Luffy berpikir keras. Namun mengingat kapasitas otaknya, tidak ada ide yang muncul di kepalanya. Malahan dia tambah bingung.

Sanji pun angkat bicara, "Pilih saja orang lain menemani Nami-san, selain marimo bodoh ini. Misalnya, Robin-chwaan..."

"Maaf, Sanji-kun," kata Robin, "aku sudah janji pergi mencari buku bersama Chopper."

"Tidak apa-apa, Robin-chwan," Sanji menerima permintaan maaf Robin dengan perasaan senang tentunya. "Kalau begitu, Usopp-"

"Aku menolak!"

"...sial. Franky..."

"Ah, aku harus tinggal memperbaiki kapal. Sepertinya ada kerusakan akibat gelombang tadi."

"...kalau begitu, Brook...ngg..." Sanji melirik ke arah tengkorak afro dengan tatapan keragu-raguan. Tentu mengingat sikap mesum Brook, dia tidak ingin mempercayai tengkorak ini. Tanpa disadari Sanji, Zoro sudah turun dari kapal sambil memakai kaosnya, mengejar Nami yang masih ada di pandangan mata.

.

X

.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti aku?" teriak Nami marah, melihat Zoro tetap berjalan di belakang, mengikuti dia.

"Ini perintah kapten," jawab Zoro tanpa melihat ke arah Nami.

Kini Nami berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik ke arah Zoro, kedua tangan di pinggul. "Kalau begitu, aku memberi perintah, berhenti mengikuti aku!"

"Hei! Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya memberi perintah."

"Dan kau juga siapa? Mengikutiku seenaknya!"

Zoro mulai kesal. "Sudah kubilang, ini perintah Luffy!"

"Jadi? Itu bukan berarti kau bebas mengikutiku!"

Kekesalan Zoro sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kemarahannya tidak terbendung lagi. "Dengar, Nami, ada apa dengan kau? Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Tadi pagi kau menanyakan apakah aku dan Vivi pacaran, terus, terus setelahnya, ka-kau, kau tahu apa kan," muka Zoro memerah hebat begitu dia mengatakan hal ini,begitu pula dengan Nami, "dan sekarang kau mulai berjalan ke dalam kota, tanpa rasa takut. Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasa. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Apa?" tanya Nami, ada nada menantang sekaligus ingin tahu dalam suaranya.

"...sedang dalam masa PMS[2]? Kudengar wanita memang jadi aneh kalau-" Belum sempat Zoro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia dilempar ke sungai dekat mereka dengan Cyclone Tempo oleh Nami yang jelas saja malu berat.

.

X

.

"Hei, minna!" sapa Vivi ketika dia keluar ke dek kapal. "Kenapa kalian belum turun ke pulau?"

"Sebenarnya, kami mau turun ke pulau sekarang," kata Robin, menggantungkan tas hitamnya di bahu kirinya. "Ayo Chopper. Mau ikut, tuan putri?"

"Boleh," kata Vivi bersemangat, meninggalkan Luffy dan Brook yang terus meneriakkan "bekal bajak laut" kepada Sanji.

.

X

.

"Hei, Robin-kun[3], menurutmu buku ini bagus tidak?" Vivi memegang buku pengetahuan umum Grand Line. Robin tidak menjawab, tetap melihat-lihat buku di salah satu konter. Vivi tersenyum. Sejak lama dia mengagumi Robin yang sangat dewasa, terlepas bahwa dia pernah hampir menghancurkan negaranya.

Vivi menghampiri Robin diam-diam. Dia melirik dari bahu Robin, buku apa yang dibacanya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung terkikik geli. Hal ini tentunya menyadarkan Robin. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang dibacanya, pipinya memerah.

"Tu-tuan putri?" Robin terkejut.

"Buku apa yang kau baca, Robin?" tanya Vivi, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu buku apa itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," elak Robin. Tidak biasanya Robin bersikap seperti ini, dan tentu saja ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Begitu," kata Vivi. Dia pura-pura mau meninggalkan Robin. Tapi, di saat dia sedang lengah, dengan kecepatan luar biasa Vivi menyambar buku di tangan Robin.

"Tu-tuan putri?" Robin kaget menyadari bahwa Vivi berhasil merebut buku yang disembunyikan dia.

"Wah, buku apa ini? Ini kan buku mengenai percintaan!" seru Vivi, suaranya hampir keras. Robin memalingkan muka ke arah lain. "Jadi, siapa yang kau mau tembak, nih?"

"Ah, anu, itu..."

"Luffy, kan?"

"Eh? Kok tahu sih?" Robin terkejut. Apa memang jelas sekali kalau dia punya perasaan suka kepada kapten mereka?

Vivi tersenyum lebar. "Jelas sekali kok. Aku melihat kau selalu menaruh mata ke Luffy, terus kau juga suka bertingkah sedikit aneh jika di dekat dia. Entahlah kalau yang lain, tapi aku sih sudah memperhatikan sejak lama. Nah, jadi benar tidak?"

Robin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan bersuara pelan, "Ya." Vivi memegang tangan Robin.

"Nah, katakan saja perasaanmu kepada dia. Memang Luffy itu _clueless_ dalam perasaan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tahu dia menerima perasaanmu," Vivi meyakinkan Robin.

Senyum lebar menyungging di bibir Robin. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Vivi. "Arigatou, tuan putri." Tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya berubah jadi seringai tajam. "Tapi, kukira hal sama juga harus dikatakan kepada kau, kan?"

Vivi bingung dengan perkataan Robin. "Maksudmu apa, Robin-kun?

"Maksudku, kau dan Zoro-san." Bingo! Pipi Vivi memerah lagi. Kini giliran dia yang terpojok dan malu.

"Tapi, dia tidak mungkin suka dengan aku," bisik Vivi lirih.

Robin mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah punya perasaan kepada seseorang sejak dia kecil, dan aku ragu kalau perasaannya itu sudah hilang. Kemungkinan besar dia bakal menolakku."

Robin melihat kesedihan dan perasaan sakit di wajah Vivi. Dia memegang tangan Vivi erat. "Kau tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu ceria? Kita pergi belanja. Aku yang bayar."

Vivi memandang Robin dengan tatapan heran, sebelum terkikik sendiri. "Kau kedengaran sama dengan Nami," kata Vivi.

"Hei, begini-begini aku tahu soal fashion lho." Mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan toko buku. Chopper yang melihat Vivi dan Robin mau keluar, lantas mengejar mereka berdua.

"Vivi! Robin! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chopper.

"Urusan wanita," kata Robin sambil mengedipkan mata. "Kau tinggal di sini dulu, Chopper-san. Bisa, kan?" Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari toko buku, meninggalkan Chopper yang kebingungan dengan sikap Robin.

.

X

.

Nami dan Zoro terus saja berjalan tanpa berkomunikasi satu sama yang lain. Mereka terus saja berjalan, entah ke mana.

Entah bagaimana, kaki Nami terantuk batu. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan hampir terjatuh ke depan. Beruntung Zoro menahan dia.

"Dasar perempuan ceroboh," kata Zoro.

Nami kesal diejek seperti itu, jadi dia membalas, "Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu menolongku kalau kau memang kesal. Lagipula, ini memang tugasmu kan? Mengawasi aku."

"Tadi kau bilang kesal karena aku mengikutimu."

"Diam kau! Bisakah-" Nami terhenti begitu menyadari kedekatan wajahnya dengan Zoro lagi. Sesaat dia ingin mencium pendekar berambut hijau ini. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi, dan melepaskan diri dari Zoro, muka keduanya memerah tua. Keduanya mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih canggung.

Tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti. Muka Nami memucat, sementara Zoro mulai melepaskan katananya. "Nami," bisiknya, "sembunyi di belakangku." Nami mengangguk dan bersembunyi di belakang Zoro..

Di depan mereka, pria berumur 30-an dengan rambut putih, jas penuh cerutu, memegang tongkat batu laut di punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Nami dan Zoro.

"Halo, Roronoa..."

.

xxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

[1] Arti : "Lihat! Semuanya! Ada pulau!" (pulau : shima)

[2] PMS : Pre-Menstrual Syndrome. Pada masa ini, seorang wanita memang biasanya bersikap aneh dan emosional (Kata guru biologi ama om wiki ^^)

[3] Sebelum kalian bertanya-tanya, -kun memang bisa dipakai ke perempuan yang ada sedikit sikap cowoknya. Robin juga masuk kategori sama. Nami dan Usopp juga memanggilnya begitu.

Nah, satu chapter selesai. Berikutnya bakalan ada pertarungan lagi. Tunggu sabar ya!

Silahkan berikan saran, kritik, mistypo atau kalau ada yang gaje dan OOC. Soalnya akun memang sudah agak kehilangan kemampuan menulisku sih -_-

_Review Response : (per 08-07-2010)  
_

_edogawa Luffy : Nah, seperti biasa, bakal ada PD III kalau Sanji tahu kejadian di gym :D Oya, "Mugiwara Shinichi" belum sempat aku tulis chapter selanjutnya, jadi maaf ya._

_kin chan usagi : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kalau bisa kin chan juga mendaftar di FFn, terus buat cerita ZoNa (atau ZoVi :D)_

_Nar-Ice : Selamat deh jadi review ke-50. Padalah kamu udah lama menghilang lho. Pairingnya sesuai request kamu._

_Mugiwara piratez : Wah, satu-satunya yang nggak voting nih, tapi gak apa-apa, thanks atas reviewnya ya! ;)_

_Lacossu no ame2604 : Yang lebih romantis? Tunggu saja selanjutnya, mau kubuat lemonnya? :P_

_bebobobo : Duh kasihan nosebleed, nih tisu *ngasih tisu* dan trims atas reviewnya._

_Melody-Cinta : Nah, ini ada ZoNa juga, meskipun yang ini sih berantem, seperti biasa dari mereka berdua :)_

_Ririn Cross : Salam masuk! *nodong kitetsu ke arah Ririn-san* just kidding :D_

_LunaticV : Endingnya sudah kupikirkan, dan juga happy ending buat Vivi. Tunggu saja._

_kouizumisevty : Oke, endingnya pasti ZoNa!  
_

_Rin kage no kurokaze : Dua review sekaligus! :D Nah, sebenarnya Robin- *tangan-tangan menutup mulut author sampai sesak nafas* X.X_

_Izunachi : Ini updatenya. memang lebih bagus (dan lebih mesum) kalau French kiss ya :D_

(Duh, banyak banget, 12 orang yang review)

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Siapakan orang yang ditemui Zoro dan Nami? Masalah besar menanti mereka!  
_


	13. Extra Chapter 1 : Luffy Sakit?

Yay! Akhirnya aku dapat laptop baru! Senangnya... nah sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku dengan tenang, kecuali ada tugas sekolah lagi -_-

Kalian mungkin mengira ini adalah chapter 13, tapi salah! Ini adalah extra chapter. Extra chapter ini akan berfokus pada LuRo, yah semacam side story. Ini supaya kalian tidak bingung, kenapa LuRo-nya tiba-tiba muncul saja. Tentunya ada proses, dan itu akan diceritakan dalam extra chapter. Dan bukan hanya 1 saja, tapi akan aku lanjutkan. Jadi nikmati saja ya. Chapter ini juga sebagai jawaban atas _eleamaya_ yang mengatakan kalau di chapter sebelumnya, Robin OOC. Jadi aku berusaha tidak akan OOC lagi. Semoga kalian senang! Terutama buat _eleamaya_, beritahu ya bagaimana chapter ini.

Dan jangan pikirkan ya, judulnya yang aneh. Sebenarnya aku mau buat judulnya dalam bahasa Inggris, biar keren sedikit (he he...) tapi nanti terasa janggal, karena judul-judul di chapter sebelumnya memakai bahasa Indonesia, jadi aku tidak ubah bahasanya. Dan juga dari awal pembuatan chapter ini, aku sudah konsisten sama diriku sendiri, terus memakai bahasa Indonesia di setiap aspek di setiap chapter. Cintailah tanah air kita dengan budaya bahasanya! (Lho kok malah jadi begini, make semangat '45, kapan ceritanya mulai nih?) Oke, lanjut saja ke cerita!

**Robin **: Ah, jadi chapter ini tentang aku dan Luffy? Boleh juga...

**Shoojo : **Ya, begitulah...hei! Bagaimana kau bisa muncul?

**Robin : **Fu fu fu... bukan masalah bagaimana aku mucul, tapi, *tangan-tangan muncul di sekeliling author* jika kau buat aku OOC lagi, kubunuh kau!

**Shoojo : **Ahh, tolongg... ucapkan disclaimer dulu, baru kubuat cerita ini!

**Robin : ** Oke, jadi One Piece adalah hak cipta dari Eiichiro Oda. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan orang ini.

* * *

Extra Chapter: Luffy Sakit?

Setting waktu : Chapter 11

"Sanji! Cepat makan siangnya!" teriak kapten Mugiwara yang selalu penuh semangat kepada koki handalnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan garpu dan pisau ke meja dengan cepat. Di meja makan, bersama Luffy, ada Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook. Sanji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu meracik bumbu-bumbu masakan di hadapannya menjadi suatu karya seni, dan kalau bisa, menghiraukan suara-suara berisik dari orang-orang lapar yang bertindak gila di meja makan.

"Nih, kapten," kata Sanji sambil meletakkan makanannya di hadapan Luffy dan yang lainnya. "Aku mau mengantar es krim ke Nami-san, dia tampaknya murung hari ini. Mungkin kalau dia makan es krim, dia bisa ceria lagi."

"Es krim!" Luffy, Chopper, dan Brook berteriak bersamaan. Mata mereka berbinar-binar. "Sanji, kami mau! Es krim! Es krim! Es–" Sanji mendiamkan Luffy dengan tendangan super keras, membuat dia menerima benjol besar di kepalanya. Chopper lantas menjerit ketakutan melihat Luffy ditendang seperti itu.

"Makan dulu makan siangnya, baru makan es krim!" kata Sanji, kemudian dia pergi. Luffy mengusap kepala benjolnya, dan hendak menyantap makan siangnya ketika Robin datang ke ruang makan.

"Hai Robin!" sapa Luffy dengan ceria. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, dia merasa senang sekali di dalam hati melihat Robin.

"Hai," jawab Robin dengan senyum lebar.

"Yohohoho, Robin-san, kamu benar-benar ceria. Boleh tahu apa warna–" Robin menutup mulut tengkorak afro itu dengan tangan yang dimunculkan dari kekuatan Hana Hana no Mi miliknya.

"Kalian melihat Nami?" tanya Robin.

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Robin mendesah kecewa.

"Hmm...padahal ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepada dia sekarang, ya sudahlah. Mungkin nanti saja." Kemudian dia pergi ke luar ruang makan. Usopp dan yang lain di ruang makan mulai menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap , semuanya – kecuali Luffy.

"Hmm? Luffy? Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan? Tanya Usopp, melihat Luffy tidak makan dengan rakus seperti biasanya, tapi hanya sesekali mencomot-comot daging di hadapan dia. Tatapan Luffy pun seperti loyo, tak bersemangat.

"Hmm... Usopp, aku..."

"Apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chopper dengan nada khawatir. Sebagai dokter kapal, jelas dia cemas dengan kondisi kesehatan nakamanya.

Luffy menghela nafas kecil, lalu mendorong piringnya sedikit ke meja. "Aku rasanya tidak lapar."

Diam.

Diam lagi.

Sunyi senyap.

"EEHHH!" semuanya berteriak dengan muka horor.

'Luffy tidak bernafsu makan? Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?' batin mereka.

.

.

Vivi menutup pintu gym, tapi matanya masih menangkap pemandangan di dalam sekilas. 'Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Nami ya? Sampai dia ingin bicara sendiri dengan Zoro,' tanya Vivi dalam hati penuh ingin tahu. Karena tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan saat ini, Vivi memutuskan berjalan ke dek. Di sana, dia melihat Robin sedang melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Hai, Robin-kun. Ada apa?" Vivi menyapa Robin.

Robin melihat ke arah Vivi. "Oh, Vivi-san. Aku sedang mencari Nami. Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Secara spontan mata Vivi hampir mengarah ke arah gym. Dia tahu Nami sedang ada urusan dengan Zoro, jadi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu, terlepas dari kenyataan yang sebaliknya. "Tidak. Aku belum bertemu dia hari ini."

"Oh begitu," kata Robin simpel.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bicara-bicara sebentar di dek? Mumpung tidak ada yang kita lakukan sekarang ini," usul Vivi, mecoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku. Robin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

"Apa kau Luffy!" Usopp menerawang wajah Luffy dari lup besarnya dengan gaya seorang detektif. "Jangan-jangan kau mata-mata dari angkatan laut atau pemerintah dunia! Katakan mana Luffy asli!"

"Luffy! Apa perutmu sakit? Atau kepalamu pusing?"

"Jangan-jangan, kau sekarang sedang dalam program pengurangan makan," kata Franky sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Yohohoho, anak muda zaman sekarang tidak menghargai makanan, ya," ucap Brook, yang entah bagaimana sudah memakan setengah dari daging jatah Luffy.

Luffy memandang heran keempat nakamanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menandakan mereka berempat diam. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Memang ada masalah apa kalau aku tidak mau makan?"

"Justru itu masalahnya!" sanggah Usopp tiba-tiba. "Luffy yang kukenal selalu mau makan makanan apapun, terutama daging, dan dia tidak pernah menolak makanan apapun. Jadi, kau pasti bukan Luffy." Usopp mendekatkan lupnya ke Luffy. Tiba-tiba dia menarik muka Luffy dengan satu tangan, hingga pipinya melar.

"Uggh, awwpa wyanng kwau wakuwan?" kata Luffy dengan suara kurang jelas akibat pipinya ditarik.

"Topengmu susah sekali dilepas," gerutu Usopp, kini menarik muka Luffy dengan kedua tangan, "Ternyata angkatan laut sudah membuat topeng penyamaran yang sangat bagus. Bahkan kalian mampu membuat topeng yang bisa melar, meniru Gomu Gomu no Mi, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu."

Chopper bertanya ke Luffy, yang sekarang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Usopp, "Luffy, apa kau ada masalah?"

Akhirnya Luffy berhasil melepaskan diri dari tangan Usopp. Dia menghadap ke Chopper. "Hai, memang ada," jawab Luffy.

Kini mereka menatap Luffy dengan serius, termasuk Usopp meski sensor kewaspadaannya tetap menyala.

Luffy mengambil nafas, lalu dia berbicara dengan nada agak halus, "Ini soal... Robin."

"Eh?" kata mereka berempat serempak.

"Jangan-jangan, Nico Robin merencanakan untuk mengkhianati kita lagi?" kata Franky tiba-tiba. Chopper terkejut mendengar perkataan Franky.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya gugup, "Benarkah Robin mau mengkhianati kita? Padahal kukira dia sudah jadi Robin yang baik, kok dia mau pergi lagi sih..." Kini Chopper mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bukan," Luffy berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Mereka berempat menatap kapten kapal mereka lagi. "Robin tidak salah apa-apa. Maksudku, entah bagaimana...ada sesuatu pada Robin. Setiap kali aku dekat dengan dia, dia seperti beda. Susah menjelaskan, tapi aku sepertinya mau terus bersama dengan dia, seperti dekat dengan Robin itu menyenangkan. Bahkan aku merasa tidak lapar lagi. Dan kalau dia merasa sedih aku juga seperti merasa sedih, dan aku tidak merasa ingin makan lagi. Dan kalau dia tidak ada di sini juga, rasanya aku tidak lapar, tidak senang." Luffy mengakhiri ceritanya. Chopper tetap kebingungan, tapi mulut Usopp, Franky, dan Brook menganga lebar.

"Mustahil..."

"Masa sih..."

"Yohohoho, benar-benar gawat..."

Chopper menatap ketiganya dengan muka takut. "Eh? Eh? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan Luffy sakit?"

Tiba-tiba air mata bercucuran dari muka Franky. Dia mulai menangis keras sambil memainkan gitarnya, "Uooo! Benar-benar pemandangan langka! Seumur hidup aku belum pernah menyaksikan seperti ini. Sangat, sangat hebat! Perasaan seorang manusia yang mampu mengalahkan perut..."

"Yohohoho, mari kita bermain musik untuk merayakan kebahagiaan ini!" Kini Franky dan Brook sama-sama memainkan instrumen musik mereka dalam duet cyborg-tengkorak paling aneh sepanjang masa. Chopper hanya membatu melihat mereka berdua, bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Usopp," tanya Chopper, "Luffy kenapa sih?"

Usopp, yang masih menganga, akhirnya menemukan kembali kontrol dirinya. Dia menatap Luffy dengan serius. "Luffy, kau memang ada masalah. Kau sedang sakit."

"Eh? Sakit? Sakit apa? Apa penyakitnya parah?" tanya Chopper tiba-tiba.

"Sakit? Tapi aku merasa tubuhku baik-baik saja kok," kata Luffy kebingungan.

"Tentu saja," ujar Usopp. "Kau sedang sakit cinta."

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu _miniskirt_ cocok tidak untukku?" tanya Vivi.

"Entahlah," jawab Robin simpel. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada pintu ruang makan yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan penghuninya yang sedang ribut. "Mereka kenapa ya?"

"Sepertinya ada keributan. Dan entah kenapa, Luffy tidak terlalu ribut seperti biasanya, atau cuma perasaanku saja?"

Robin hanya mengangkat bahu. Sunyi sesaat, Vivi angkat bicara, "Hei, menurutmu Luffy bagaimana?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa pandanganmu tentang Luffy. Kalau aku sih, dia memang agak bodoh, juga pikiran lambat, tidak terlihat seperti sudah berusia 17 tahun, tapi terlepas dari semua itu, dia pemberani dan tidak pernah takut, selalu optimis. Menurutmu?"

"Aku juga sama," kata Robin. "Ditambah lagi, dia cukup tam–" Robin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya ketika dia sadar dia hampir kelepasan ngomong. "Er, tadi aku bilang apa?"

Vivi buru-buru menggelengkan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," dusta dia.

"Oh, begitu," nada lega keluar dari bibir Robin walau hanya sedikit. Dalam hati Vivi tersenyum senang. 'Jadi begitu eh, Robin-kun. Berpura-pura dengan muka kalemmu, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu. Senang rasanya ada romantisme di kapal ini juga.'

.

.

"Sakit cinta?" tanya Luffy, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Usopp.

"Benar Luffy, kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada Robin!" teriak Usopp dengan keras, diikuti Franky yang terus membanjiri ruang makan dengan air mata, dan Brook yang mulai menggesekkan biolanya dengan tempo cepat. Chopper hanya menatap rekannya dengan heran. Dia tidak ada ide sedikitpun apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Sementara Luffy juga sama. Dia menatap Usopp dengan mata bingung, kepalanya miring sedikit, tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Jatuh cinta? Apa itu?" tanya Luffy kepada dirinya sendiri.

Usopp memandang heran ke arah Luffy. Telinganya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh dia. Dia mendekat ke Luffy, "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, apa itu jatuh cinta?"

"EH?" Usopp dan Franky terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu jatuh cinta itu apa?" Seumur hidup mereka, mungkin baru kali ini mereka melihat orang yang sepolos, atau kalau bisa dibilang sebodoh Luffy.

Tiba-tiba Usopp merasakan ada yang menarik lengan bajunya. Dia melihat ke arah orang tersebut, yang rupanya Chopper. "Usopp, aku juga tidak tahu jatuh cinta itu apa," kata dia dengan polos.

Usopp menghela nafas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Tidak masalah. Pokoknya yang terpenting, Luffy, kau suka dengan Robin. Kau mau bersama dengan dia, mau melihat dia senang, dan segalanya yang kau ucapkan tadi, berarti kau betul-betul suka, dan itu juga berarti kau jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta berarti suka. Mengerti?" Luffy hanya mengangguk bego. "Nah, sekarang yang kau perlukan hanyalah menyampaikan perasaanmu kepada Robin. Dan itulah kegunaan kami," kata Usopp bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Franky ikut menimpali, "Wahaha, benar, kita akan berusaha membuat Luffy berpasangan dengan Nico Robin! Ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Yohohoho, aku ikut! Sepertinya seru sekali nih!" ujar Brook.

Usopp berteriak dengan nyaring, "Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Misi kru Topi Jerami kali ini adalah menjodohkan Monkey D. Luffy dan Nico Robin! Aye aye!" Franky dan Brook mulai berduet kolosal hancur-hancuran dengan penontonnya adalah Chopper yang terkesima dengan musik mereka, yang sebenarnya bagus kalau mereka main sendiri-sendiri, tapi entah kenapa jadi sumbang begitu mereka bermain bersama-sama. Luffy tetap saja bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, toh dia juga malas berpikir. Dia hanya memandang teman-temannya sambil menyantap daging miliknya. Sepertinya nafsu makannya telah kembali.

Setelah lama berpesta ria, Usopp kembali menghadap Luffy. "Nah, satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit cintamu adalah dengan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Robin. Dan untuk itulah gunanya kami sebagai temanmu. Kami akan membantu kau dalam menyampaikan perasaanmu." Muka Luffy mendadak sedikit ceria. Tentu bukan karena dia akan ditolong dalam menyampaikan perasaannya, tapi karena dia merasa apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Usopp pasti akan menarik. "Tenang saja, aku ini adalah ahli yang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal cinta. Dulu di desaku, aku sangat terkenal sebagai agen jodoh paling handal, dan semua orang selalu datang pada aku–"

'Ah? Kebohongan macam apa lagi tuh?" timpal Franky ketika mendengar bualan Usopp.

"–dan cara terbaik untuk kau adalah 3M," Usopp melanjutkan ceritanya, menghiraukan timpalan Franky. Luffy bingung mendengar perkataan Usopp. (A/N : Sepertinya aku membuat Luffy terlalu banyak kebingungan ya, maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka, lagian dia kan kapten kita yang polos^^)

"3M?"

"Ya, 3M. Mulai, Masuk, Maju. Ini adalah cara yang paling baik untuk orang yang belum mengenal cinta atau pun yang _love sick_ akut. Pertama, Mulai. Ini adalah awal langkahmu dalam meyampaikan perasaan. Bagian ini penting, karena sekali gagal, susah untuk mengulang kembali. Pada bagian ini, kau harus mengajak orang yang kau suka – dalam kasus ini adalah Robin – dalam percakapan yang biasa, tapi bawalah hal-hal yang istimewa sedikit. Jangan sampai kau terlihat gugup, karena itu bisa membuat kesan kalau kau ada maksud tersembunyi. Bersikap biasa seperti hari-hari normal. Banyak orang yang gagal di tahap ini karena gugup atau kebingungan. Untuk mengatasinya, aku akan membantu bagaimana tips-tips yang baik pada saat Mulai," Usopp menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Luffy. Sepertinya Luffy bias mengerti sedikit, karena mukanya tidak menyiratkan kebingungan lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luffy penuh ingin tahu.

Usopp menjelaskan lagi, "Pertama, bawalah pembicaraan yang gampang, tidak menyusahkan, dan enak untuk diperbincangkan. Biasanya kau bisa memulai dengan mengatakan hal-hal di sekelilingmu, seperti cuaca."

"Ah, maksudnya seperti ngomong "Hari ini cerah, ya", begitu?" Franky menanggapi. Tapi Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu sudah hal yang biasa, semua orang juga tahu hal itu. Lagipula, orang tolol juga tahu kalau hari ini hari yang cerah." Franky mendengus kesal mendengar perkataann Usopp yang dirasa mencelanya. "Nah, kalau mau yang lebih bagus, katakan seperti "Hari ini cuacanya lain ya" atau "Cerah sekali hari ini dibanding kemarin", yang penting buat apa saja yang kau mau." Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Nah, kalau sudah, tahap kedua adalah Masuk. Pada tahap ini, ajak dia dalam situasi yang spesial, yang benar-benar berbeda dan terutama, romantis. Pokoknya ajak dia dalam pembicaraan yang lain, dan buat dia menjadi seperti spesial. Untuk kasus Robin, ya, misalnya buat dia tertawa." Tiba-tiba terdengar dengusan dari belakang Usopp.

"Ah? Membuat Nico Robin tertawa? Memangnya bisa?" kata Franky tidak percaya. Usopp menghiraukan Franky lagi.

"Jika tahap ini sudah selesai, lalu masuk ke tahap yang paling akhir dan paling penting, yaitu Maju. Di sini kau harus tembak dia, ungkapkan perasaanmu, dan yang terakhir,yang paling penting dari semuanya, katakan kata sakral itu, yaitu..." Usopp menundukkan kepalanya, membuat efek dramatis ditambah dentuman drum dari Franky, "'_aishiteru_'!" Luffy hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Usopp menghadap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam lagi. "Nah, sekarang kita coba latihan, setelah itu kau mulai tembak Robin..."

.

.

"Ingat, Luffy, 3M!" Mulai, Masuk, Maju!" kata Usopp penuh semangat kepada Luffy. Mereka kini bersembunyi di balik dek. "Lakukan apa saja kata-kataku, dan kau akan terbebas dari sakit cinta. Mengerti?"

"Oke deh," Luffy membalas dengan ceria, seolah tidak tahu betapa serius situasi yang akan ditemui nanti. Dengan muka ceria, Luffy berjalan menuju ke tempat Robin berada, yaitu di pinggir pagar dek kapal. Dia sedang asyik membaca buku, seperti biasanya, dengan ditemani semilir angin laut. Dia memakai T-shirt berkerah abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam. Kacamata hitam menghiasi mata hitamnya. Luffy tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar begitu melihat Robin.

Di balik dek, Usopp merenung sendiri. "Kenapa Luffy bisa begitu tenang dalam situasi seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin karena dia memang idiot yang lagka. Coba dipikir lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta," timpal Franky.

"Yohoho, rasanya indah sekali melihat anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi ingat masa muda," kata Brook dengan penuh gairah.

Chopper hanya mengikuti apa yang terjadi, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlangsung. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap kerang kecil bentuk aneh di tangan Usopp. "Usopp, itu kan Vision Dial. Memangnya kau mau ambil gambar apa?" tanya Chopper. Usopp langsung kelabakan.

"Er...ini, ini...bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Usopp segera, berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya. Sementara itu, Luffy sudah menghampiri Robin.

"Hai, Robin," sapa Luffy dengan ramah. Robin mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku di hadapannya, dan senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya melihat siapa yang memanggil dia tadi.

"Hai Luffy. Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak." Sunyi sesaat. "Hei, cuaca hari ini bagus ya?" kata Luffy lagi, berusaha meretakkan kesunyian yang ada.

Robin melihat ke arah Luffy dengan heran. _Sejak kapan dia jadi bicara soal cuaca?_ "Ya, begitulah?" jawab Robin singkat, lalu mereka terdiam lagi.

Di balik dek, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook terus mengawasi – atau lebih tepatnya, mengintip – kegiatan Luffy dan Robin. Usopp tentu saja melihat bagaimana kakunya suasana di sana. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana.

"Usopp, kayaknya Luffy gagal deh, menurutmu bagaimana – Usopp?" Chopper melihat ke arah Usopp, yang sedang berpikir keras. Dipanggil, Usopp secara refleks berbalik ke arah Chopper. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya begitu melihat cerpelai kecil itu. Dia memanggil Chopper, "Chopper, ke sini dulu sebentar." Chopper menurut dan mendekat ke arah Usopp. Tanpa diduga, dengan refleks cepat dia menjepitkan penjepit di hidung biru Chopper, lalu mendorongnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Aahh!" teriak Chopper dalam kesakitan. Sontak Robin dan Luffy menolehkan kepala ke arah Chopper. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Chopper.

"Daijobu, Chopper?" tanya Robin dengan penuh kekhawatiran, sambil melepaskan penjepit dari hidung Chopper. Chopper masih meringis kesakitan. Dia melihat Usopp di tempat persembunyian menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tanda agar menyuruh Chopper diam. Chopper membalas dengan mendengus kesal secara pelan.

"Da-daijobu," jawab Chopper pelan, membuat Robin lega. Dia mengusap hidung Chopper pelan dengan keibuan, sementara Luffy melihat dengan seksama.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Franky kepada Usopp.

"Supaya suasana antara Luffy dan Robin mencair, tadi mereka terlihat tegang. Tentu itu tidak bagus buat acara 'tembak'-nya, kan?" jawab Usopp simpel. Tanpa disadari, Chopper sudah kembali, dalam wujud manusia, mengendap dari belakang Usopp, dan memukul kepala si hidung panjang ini sekerasnya.

DUAK!

"Aduhh!" erang Usopp, mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Apa maksudmu, Usopp? Menjepit hidungku dengan penjepit itu, lalu tiba-tiba melemparku ke luar dek begitu saja!" teriak Chopper penuh kejengkelan.

"Hei, dengar dulu, aku bukannya bermaksud mengerjaimu, hanya saja itu kan supaya rencana kita menjodohkan Luffy dan Robin sukses, jadi aku haru berpikir sesuatu, kau tahu, dan itu hanya yang bisa kupikirkan tadi," Usopp menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tapi dia heran melihat ubun-ubun Chopper bertambah banyak.

"Maksudmu aku ini tumbal, hah?" tanya Chopper lagi dengan penuh kemarahan, bersiap menghajar Usopp lagi.

"U...uwaaa! Tolong! Bukan begitu maksudku, Chopper! Aku hanya–"

"AHAHAHA!"

Mereka berempat, terhenyak dengan suara tertawa yang belum pernah mereka dengar, secara refleks menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana, Luffy sedang asyik bercerita dengan mimik wajah lucu, dan di samping dia, Robin yang mendengarkan denagn serius, tertawa mendengar cerita Luffy yang lucu.

Dan reaksi mereka? Tentu saja menganga kaget, terutama Franky.

.

.

"Ahaha...terus, bagaimana?"

"Setelah itu, aku dan Ace pergi ke hutan yang menyeramkan, mencari Sabo. Tapi tiba-tiba ada monster datang dari belakang kami, jadi kami lari ketakutan. Pas sudah sampai di luar hutan, monster itu masih mengejar kami, jadi kami terus saja lari ke rumah Dadan. Di sana, kami dimarahi Dadan karena pulang telat. Dan ternyata monster itu masih mengikuti kami. Pas dia tepat di depan rumah, kami mengintip, rupanya itu banteng dan di atasnya ada Sabo, yang tertawa keras. Dan Dadan juga lainnya ikut tertawa. Rupanya mereka mengerjai kami. Jadi kami membalas dengan menghancurkan seisi rumah, dihukum lagi deh oleh Dadan. Muka Ace paling parah, dia kena tepung dan telur, jadi kayak adonen kue yang ditempel di mukanya."

Robin tertawa lagi mendengar cerita Luffy. Luffy tersenyum sendiri dan melanjutkan cerita. Dia sebenarnya sudah lupa apa langkah selanjutnya – dugaan kuatnya, M kedua adalah "Makan" – jadi dia menceritakan soal makanan, yang entah kenapa di tengah-tengah cerita justru mengarah ke cerita masa kecilnya. Tapi sepertinya ini berhasil, sih. Luffy berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Robin.

Setelah bercerita sekian lama, tiba-tiba sesuatu di kepala Luffy mengatakan, 'Ini saatnya untuk ke tahap terakhir,' jadi dia berhenti bercerita dan menggarukkan kepalanya, berpikir apa yang dibilang Usopp tadi. 'Tadi dia bilang apa ya, yang terakhir... kalau tidak salah tentang mundur, ya...atau, kayaknya ada juga soal tembak dan apa lagi...'

Robin memperhatikan Luffy yang terlihat gelisah, jadi dia mendekat dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Luffy, ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah."

Luffy melihat ke arah Robin. Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..."

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Robin penuh ingin tahu.

"Anu, itu..." Tiba-tiba ada gelombang besar menghantam Thousand Sunny. Kapal bergerak dengan kasar, kehilangan keseimbangan dan miring sedikit ke arah samping. Robin kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia hampir terjatuh ke arah laut, jika saja Luffy tidak bereaksi cepat dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Robin, mencegah dia jatuh.

.

.

"Uwooo!" Franky dan Brook bersorak melihat "keromantisan" antara Luffy dan Robin. Chopper melihat dengan mata berbinar cerah. Dan Usopp...

Dia memotret setiap sudut dari pemandangan di hadapannya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Lu-Luffy?" Robin terpana melihat kaptennya melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya, kedekatan fisik tubuh mereka, mata hitam yang menunjukkan penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran, dan dia bisa merasakan radiasi kehangatan dari tubuh manusia karet itu. Tapi dia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik.

'Daijobu?" tanya Luffy, melepaskan tangannya dari Robin, yang sudah bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Robin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya kembali seperti biasa – kalem, tanpa emosi, dan juga agak _cute_, atau setidaknya yang dipikirkan Luffy yang polos.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi kau mau katakan?" tanya Robin lagi.

Luffy kaget mendengar pertanyaan Robin, tidak menyangka dia masih mengingatnya. "Ah, anu, itu..." _Sial! Apa, sih, yang tadi dikatakan Usopp, kalau tidak salah maju, apa mundur, tapi kayaknya ada juga soal tembak...masa aku disuruh membunuh Robin? Tapi katanya ada yang paling penting, kalau tidak salah...aha!_

"Aku tahu!" teriak Luffy dengan muka ceria, lalu menghadap Robin dengan sarius, seperti apa yang diajarkan Usopp. "Robin..."

"Ya?" tanggap Robin dengan tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tajam, berusaha melihat setiap momen dengan baik.

Luffy berusaha mengucapkan "kata" itu, tapi entah kenapa terasa susah sekali keluar dari mulutnya. "Er..._aishiteru_?" kata Luffy ragu-ragu, tidak terlalu paham apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Usopp dan Franky menepuk dahi mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luffy. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah reaksi Robin. Begitu mendengar perkataan Luffy, sontak dia sangat kaget. Dia membiarkan topeng di wajahnya jatuh. Mukanya memerah cerah.

"_Na-nani?_" tanya Robin, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Aku bilang _a_–aahh, _shimaa~~~_" teriak Luffy penuh kesenangan, berlari ke pinggir kalap, berusaha melihat bayangan pulau yang samar-samar ditutupi awan kabut. Sementara itu, Robin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Luffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Extra chapternya sudah selesai. Huah... lelah juga. Ini adalah kali kedua ya, di cerita "Navigator's Boyfriend" yang panjangnya 14 halaman! Tapi buat kalian _readers_, aku sih lanjut dengan santai. Mungkin chapter 13 bakalan telat keluar lagi, karena banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan "utang" update fic lain yang ditinggalkan terus. Jangan sedih ya... tapi cerita ini akan menjadi prioritas utamaku saat ini, jadi aku tetap akan melanjutkan. Tunggu saja.

Review ya! Berikan segala tanggapan, kritik atau saran. Apakah ceritanya OOC lagi, karena memang membuat cerita romantis di OP lumayan susah susah gampang, atau ada _misstypo_, dan lainnya. Menurutku, mungkin pas Luffy menceritakan perasaannya kepada Robin yang OOC, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuat jalan pikiran orang yang polos dan bego ^^, kalian _readers_ bagaimana?

Sekian dan terima kasih!

_Review response :_

_Nar-Ice : Sama-sama, aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu. Oki doki, ini chapter selanjutnya._

_bountyvocca : Wah, terima kasih kamu (atau kalian, karena ini kan akun collab? ^^) mau singgah di fic gaje ini. Yeah! Sesama fans ZoNa harus saling bertukar review ya... ^^_

_koizumisevty : _speechless_ ya... tapi nggak apa-apa. Kutunggu reviewnya!_

_edogawa luffy :Tau aja lah, siapa yang ditemui Zoro dan Nami. Dan usul pairingnya, SanVi, kok pikiran kita sama ya? Aku memang rencana memakai pairing ini, kecuali ada yang minta UsoVi, kubuat pairing itu he he... _

_eleamaya : Akhirnya ada yang benar-benar review soal OOC! Jangan salah sangka, aku memang suka juga kok kalau dikritik, soalnya aku jadi tahu kesalahanku. Ah, terima kasih sebelumnya, karena kamu menganggap LuVi dan KoVi di ceritaku yang lain, serta ZoNa di cerita ini tidak OOC. Memang Robin agak OOC sih. Tapi memang kayaknya karena aku belum buat cerita soal LuRo. Mungkin chapter ini bisa memuaskanmu._

_Ririn Cross : Ung..oke *menurunkan kitetsu* toh si pemiliknya juga sudah protes, karena belum dibalikin pedangnya. Oke deh, buat ZoNa kutambah romancenya. _

_Mugiwara piratez : Wah, jadi aku bisa ambil kesimpulan, kau suka dengan petualangan dan aksi di cerita ini? Mantap. Memang cerita tentang One Piece lebih segar kalau tentang petualangan ya. Setuju?_

_Melody-Cinta : Begitu? Kemampuanku menurun? Memang aku sadar, soalnya sudah lama aku juga tidak menulis fic lagi, beda ketika pertama kali, rasanya semangat sekali. Jujur menurutku gaya penulisanku yang dulu lebuh bagus, mungkin nkarena sekarang aku lebih banyak menjawab soal dan PR daripada menulis fic. Tapi aku akan berusaha mengembalikan kemampuanku. Dan entahlah, apa Robin bantu Vivi atau tidak..._

_rin kage no kurokaze : ini chapter selanjutnya. Hei, temanmu datang tuh! Bilang hai sama ricuchan! *lebay mode on*_

_Cendy Hoseki : Terima kasih ya, sudah mereview. Senang deh dipuji oleh kamu._

_LunaticV : Ah, sebenarnya, jika dilihat baik-baik di chapter 10, aku bilang sih pairing lain boleh dipilih, kecuali Zoro/xxx dan Nami/xxx, berarti tidak boleh ada pairing yang mengandung Zoro atau Nami yang lain. Jadi sebenarnya sih kayak ZoRo tidak bisa lagi, tapi toh, bukankah semua pembaca di sini datang untuk ZoNa? ^^ Hmm...coba kita lihat, siapa tahu dengan chapter ini, kamu jadi suka ama LuRo._

_ricuchan : Selamat datang di chapter ini! Hmm, ZoNa-nya membingungkan kenapa ya? Trus LuRo-nya memang baru di chapter ini muncul. Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah mereview!_

_Extra chapter selanjutnya : _

_Rencana pertama gagal, bukan berarti Usopp berhenti begitu saja. Misi menjodohkan Luffy dan Robin berlanjut. Dan kali ini, mereka mendapatkan bantuan. Siapakah orang yang dimintai bantuan itu? Dan berhasilkah mereka?_


	14. Perjumpaan dengan Angkatan Laut dan Baja

Arigatou gozaimasu buat para reader dan reviewer sekalian! Wah, nggak menyangka nih, sambutan buat extra chapternya begitu banyak, meskipun ada juga yang bingung "Kok nggak ada ZoNa?" tapi tenang saja, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita awal. Tapi extra chapternya tetap akan berlanjut, yah entahlah, kuselipkan di mana nantinya...dan tentu saja ZoNa.

Oya, harusnya ini kubilang dari awal, tapi kukatakan saja, kalau fic ini adalah Future Alternate Timeline fic. Jadi kalau ada reader baru dan bingung dengan segala hal aneh di sini (seperti kok Vivi masih ada? Smoker dan Hina sudah naik pangkat?) maklumi saja.

**Smoker : **...

**Shoojo : **Kamu kenapa?

**Smoker : **...

**Shoojo : ***mengangkat alis* Apa kau gila?

**Smoker : **...tidak, hanya...

**Shoojo : **Apa?

**Smoker : **Kau ada korek api? Punyaku habis...

**Shoojo : ***gubrak*...ini baru OOC tulen...mendingan kamu ucapkan disclaimer dulu deh.

**Smoker : **Jadi Shoojo bukanlah mangaka One Piece...nah, sekarang mana korek apinya?

**Shoojo : **...nyerah deh.

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Zoro dan Nami bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mereka harapkan. Petualangan baru, apakah ini akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, ataukah menambah, atau justru hubungan mereka renggang lagi?

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Perjumpaan dengan Angkatan Laut dan Bajak Laut Legendaris xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil menatap ke langit dengan tatapan bosan. Langit masih cerah biru meskipun ada sedikit awan hitam yang tampak. Mengambil kembali rokok dari mulutnya dan membuang asap rokoknya, dia menatap ke arah nakamanya.

Usopp dan Franky sedang memperbaiki kapal Thousand Sunny yang rusak akibat ombak tadi. Luffy dan Brook sudah turun dari kapal untuk jalan-jalan – atau mencari masalah baru, setidaknya untuk kasus Luffy – di kota. Tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan Sanji saat ini, tapi dia merasa percuma saja jika pergi ke kota.

Dalam hati dia berharap, semoga Nami baik-baik saja.

'Kalau saja bukan gara-gara Luffy yang menyuruhku membuat bekal, pasti aku yang akan menemani Nami di kota, bukannya si marimo itu.'

Sebenarnya Sanji tidak menyukai ide Nami bersama Zoro sekarang. Bukan karena nanti Zoro bakal membawa mereka berdua tersesat – karena Nami jago dalam arah, juga bukan karena dia takut Nami bertemu musuh berbahaya – meski dia benci mengakui, tapi Zoro sudah cukup untuk melindungi Nami.

Tapi karena : _wanita dalam mimpnya, cintanya, harus bersama si idiot yang dibenci setengah mati!_

Sanji tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, dia sangat mencintai Nami. Bukan sekedar idola ataupun tergila-gila kepadanya, seperti pada saat mereka bertemu. Tapi cinta yang tulus. Dan dia akan cemburu berat dengan semua pria yang dekat dengan Nami. Sejak dia sudah memiliki perasaan dengan Nami, dia sudah menyelidiki, siapa-siapa saja yang berpotensial mendapatkan Nami. Memang. terdengar _selfish_, tapi dia memang tidak ingin ada yang merebut Nami lebih dahulu.

Chopper dan Brook dicoret dari daftarnya untuk alasan jelas : mereka bukan manusia – atau untuk kasus Brook, manusia yang berdarah daging. Untuk Usopp...Nami hanya memanfaatkan dia demi senjata baru, jadi dia juga keluar dari daftar. Franky...tidak mungkin. Dia dan Nami belum terlalu lama saling kenal, lagipula Franky itu seorang _freak_, tidak mungkin Nami suka dengan dia. Luffy bisa saja, karena dia sudah sering menolong Nami. Tapi masih ada secercah harapan, Nami hanya melihat Luffy sebagai kapten bodoh yang harus terus dijaga, seperti hubungan _brother-sister_.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Zoro.

Memang dari pengamatan Sanji selama ini, Zoro dan Nami bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Mereka selalu bertengkar, adu mulut dan berselisih. Mereka juga sangat berlawanan dalam beberapa hal seperti Zoro tidak tahu arah, Nami adalah navigator; Zoro bahkan tidak tahu memasak air, Nami pintar dalam memasak; Zoro gila latihan, Nami suka menggambar peta. Tapi sikap _cool_ Zoro yang seolah berkata "aku-tidak-peduli-dengan-dunia-jadi-jangan-ganggu-aku", ketenangannya, dan juga bodi – Sanji mengakui, badan Zoro sangat bagus dari semua pria di atas Thousand Sunny – mungkin menjadi _charm_ tersendiri yang bisa menarik perhatian Nami. Bahkan kata-kata Zeff masih terngiang di kepalanya, "Wanita lebih suka dengan pria yang di luar kalem dan pendiam, tapi di dalam adalah misteri, karena kemisteriusannya lebih membuat wanita penasaran. Bukannya pria yang suka putar-putar ketika melihat wanita." Meskipun dia yakin, si tua bangka itu hanya mau mengejek kebiasaannya saja. Apalagi, mereka berdua – Zoro dan Sanji – suka bermusuhan, sehingga hal seperti ini bisa jadi masalah besar.

_Tapi kalau memang Nami lebih memilih marimo itu...apakah hatiku sudah siap menerima itu semua? _

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya, Sanji tidak menyadari bahwa Franky memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"Oi, koki aneh!" Franky berteriak lagi. Kali ini Sanji tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sanji, jengkel karena diganggu.

"Bisakah kau turun dari pinggir kapal itu? Kami mau memperbaiki tempat itu."

Sanji menurut dan turun dari pagar dek kapal. Ketika dia berjalan menuju dapur, dia memandang ke langit lagi, merasakan perasaan yang aneh, yang agak mencekam. Langit sangat hitam, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan perasaan aneh ini...

"Hei, kalian," katanya pelan, membuat Franky dan Usopp menghentikan perkerjaan mereka. "Apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Hmm?" Franky dan Usopp kebingungan dengan maksud Sanji.

Sanji mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, dan membuang asap dari mulutnya.

"Tampaknya hari ini...akan ada bencana yang datang."

.

.

Awan hitam berkumpul di langit, angin kencang berhembus di kota. Langit seolah-olah sedang murka. Bukanlah kondisi yang bagus untuk berada di luar.

Smoker mengisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, dan memandang dua mangsanya lagi. Zoro berdiri, kedua katananya – Sandai Kitetsu dan Shuusui – sudah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Dia sendiri berada dalam posisi siap tempur. Nami berdiri di belakangnya, Perfect Clima Tact juga sudah berada di tangannya. Melihat Zoro hanya memakai dua katana, membuat Nami mau tidak mau merasakan rasa bersalah yang besar di dalam dadanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, kita bertemu lagi, asap jelek," ejek Zoro, yang juga sekaligus melemparkan tantangan.

Smoker masih saja mengisap cerutunya. Setelah selesai, dia melepaskan cerutunya itu dan membuangnya ke tanah. "Tentu saja, ini kan dekat markasku," jawabnya singkat.

Mata Smoker menerawang Zoro dari atas ke bawah. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan Zoro, karena baginya Zoro bukanlah tantangan serius seperti Luffy. Tapi mengingat Zoro adalah bajak laut, dia tidak bisa melepaskan dia begitu saja.

Zoro memandang Smoker dengan tatapan serius dan siap membunuh. Dari luar, tampak dia tidaklah tegar. Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya ada sedikit kegalauan. Smoker adalah pemilik kekuatan logia, dan semua serangan pedangnya tidak akan berguna sama sekali.

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan dia?" bisik Zoro pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Nami mendengar suaranya.

"Bisa, tapi hanya menjauhkan dia saja," tanggap Nami. Zoro memalingkan mukanya, heran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Nami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zoro.

"Dia adalah kabut, jika kita menerbangkan dia dengan angin, kita bisa menghindar dari serangannya. Aku pernah mencobanya dengan ini," Nami mengangkat Clima Tact miliknya. Zoro hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baik," katanya singkat. Nami bingung dengan maksud Zoro.

"Apa?"

"Karena kau bisa mengalahkan dia, kenapa kau tidak maju saja duluan?"

Mata Nami membelalak lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zoro. Dia diperintah? Tentu, dia menyukai – ya, Nami harus mengakui ini – pendekar hijau ini, tapi tentu saja dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. "Apa?" dia berteriak dengan marah, membuat Zoro mundur sedikit dari Nami. "Aku ini wanita! Kau laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin kan membiarkan seorang _lady_ seperti aku melawan angkatan laut menyeramkan itu sendirian, dan kau hanya berkata 'kenapa kau tidak maju saja duluan'? Pria macam apa kau!"

Zoro tidak tahan diteriaki seperti itu, jadi dia melawan juga. "Dengar, karena kau sudah pernah menangani dia, jadi bukankah lebih baik kau yang maju duluan?"

"Tapi aku tetaplah perempuan, aku lebih lemah daripada dia, kau mengerti? Jadi kau–ZORO, AWAS!"

Smoker sudah maju menerjang mereka berdua, dia bosan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Tapi dengan kecepatan refleksnya, Zoro menangkis tongkat Smoker dengan Shusui di tangan kanannya. Kedua pria ini saling berbalas tatap.

"Kau tahu, itu sangat kasar sekali, menyela pembicaraan orang lain," kata Zoro dengan nada menantang, matanya menatap tajam ke marinir di depannya.

"Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, membuat orang lain menunggu," balas Smoker dengan pelan dan tajam.

Mereka berdua mendorong senjata mereka lagi, membuat keduanya mundur ke belakang lagi. Nami hanya menonton dengan penuh kecemasan pada keadaan nakamanya. Dengan Smoker sebagai pemilik kekuatan buah logia, dan Zoro tidak menguasai haki, sulit baginya untuk melawan. Zoro memperhatikan hal ini. Dia mendekat sedikit ke Nami, dan tanpa memalingkan matanya dari Smoker, berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengatasi dia." Mendengar hal ini, Nami menjadi sedikit lega, tahu bahwa kalau Zoro sudah bilang begitu pasti dia tidak akan apa-apa.

Zoro maju menerjang ke arah Smoker dengan kecepatan penuh. Smoker hanya terkekeh kecil melihat usaha sia-sia pendekar berambut hijau ini. Dia membiarkan Zoro menebasnya, yang tentu saja tidak melukai dia karena tubuhnya berubah jadi asap.

"Kau kira kau bisa melukai aku denga senjata seperti itu?" ejek Smoker. Dia mengubah kepalan tangan kanannya menjadi asap, dan besiap menyerang Zoro yang sedang lengah di belakang.

"White Blow!" Serangan Smoker menerjang ke arah Zoro. Merasakan ada serangan yang datang dari belakang, Zoro berhasil menghindar sedikit ke kanan. Tapi serangan Smoker menyerempet di lengan atas kirinya, tepatnya di bekal luka yang dibuat Dam Fasry dulu. Dia meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya hampir melepaskan Kitetsu. Tidak mempedulikan lukanya, Zoro maju menerjang lagi ke Smoker.

"Kau kira kau bisa melukai aku dengan senjatamu itu?" sindir Smoker. Dia hanya diam di tempat, tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Zoro menebas dia begitu saja. Dan tentunya, lagi-lagi Zoro hanya menebas asap alih-alih tubuh Smoker.

Nami sangat heran melihat keadaan Zoro. Tidak biasanya dia jadi tidak setenang ini.

'Ada apa dengan dia? Tidak seperti biasanya dia sangat terburu-buru. Apa dia sedang dalam masalah?' batin Nami dalam kecemasan.

.

.

Dua bayangan bersembunyi di balik bangunan lantai atas, tidak jauh dari tempat Zoro dan Smoker bertarung.

"Huhuhu, jadi dia anak buah Mugiwara, ya," bisik pria itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Matanya tidak meninggalkan adegan pertarungan yang ada di depan matanya. "Kelihatannya dia sangat lemah sekali. Benarkah dia Roronoa Zoro itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi, kapten," tanggap seorang di sebelahnya. Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada orang pertama tadi. "Lihat, wajahnya mirip dengan di selebaran. Dia juga dikabarkan pengguna tiga pedang, jadi–"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia hanya memakai dua pedang?" potong orang pertama. Orang kedua hanya terdiam mendengar suara kaptennya. "Bahkan lihat, tidak ada pedang ketiga di sekitar dia. Mungkin dia adalah orang lain yang meniru Roronoa Zoro ini." Dia akan beranjak pergi ketika matanya terpaku kepada gadis berambut oranye, yang tadinya tersembunyi dari pandangan oleh tembok namun kini terlihat jelas. Dia berhenti mendadak.

"Hei, kau masih memegang selebaran semua anggota Mugiwara, kan?" kata pria itu dengan nada agak kasar. Anak buahnya mengangguk dan menyodorkan selebaran yang dimaksud.

"Ya, kapten. Tapi ada apa–"

Tiba-tiba tangan kaptennya mengambil selebaran itu dengan paksa dari tangannya. Dia mulai mengecek satu per satu selebaran di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahat.

"Perburuan kita berlanjut. Panggil yang lain."

.

.

Lagi-lagi Zoro menyerang Smoker tanpa pikir. Nami jadi cemas melihat keadaannya.

"Uagh!" Zoro diserang dengan White Blow dan terlempar ke belakang. Dia terjatuh di dekat Nami.

"Zoro!" seru Nami. Dia berlutut di sampingnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ketika dia melihat Zoro tidak bereaksi, dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu. Tapi tangannya ditepis Zoro. Nami merasakan hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

Zoro melihat Nami dengan rasa bersalah. Nami hanya mau menolong, tapi dia malah berlaku kasar seperti ini. Dia merasakan hatinya tersayat dalam, dan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. "Gomen ne, nami. Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Zoro. Aku memang salah. Harusnya aku tidak menolongmu," ucap Nami pelan, ada nada pahit dalam suaranya. Zoro merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya tambah menjadi-jadi. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku tahu kau kuat, jadi..."

Tiba-tiba Zoro memegang pundak Nami dengan erat, memaksanya menatap mata tajam pendekar itu.

"Dengar, Nami. Aku tahu kau hanya mau menolong. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Oke? Jadi tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Perkataan Zoro yang singkat, tapi membuat Nami mengerti. Zoro memang hanya tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan dengan cara yang baik. Dia hanya punya caranya sendiri. Dia mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Baik. Sekarang kau cepat hajar asap bodoh itu!" kata Nami.

Zoro memberengut kesal. "Kau memerintahku?" tanyanya jengkel. Nami hanya menjawab dengan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggulnya. Zoro tersenyum kecil. Dia mulai menyerang Smoker lagi, kali ini tidak terlalu ceroboh. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Nami.

.

.

"Ah, domo arigatou Robin-kun karena sudah membelikan pakaian ini," kata Vivi sekeluarnya mereka dari toko pakaian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita balik ke toko buku? Aku agak cemas dengan keadaan Chopper di sana," tanggap Robin. Mereka berjalan menuju ke toko buku. Namun tiba-tiba, Robin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar mereka. Dia mendadak berhenti.

Vivi memperhatikan wajah Robin yang mulai tampak waspada. "Ada apa?" tanya Vivi.

"Aku rasa... ada yang mengawasi kita saat ini," kata Robin dengan suara yang pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Muka Vivi menjadi agak pucat. Secara otomatis matanya mulai melihat ke sekeliling juga. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi, tapi kali ini sensor kewaspadaan mereka ditingkatkan. Perjalanan mereka ke toko buku terasa sangat lama.

Tiba-tiba, tidak disangka, muncul gerombolan pria dari atas bangunan, lengkap dengan pedang dan pistol. Muka sangar mereka menatap mereka berdua. Mereka tampak tidak sabar.

"Ghayayaya, hai _ladies_, kenapa kalian berjalan sendirian?" goda seorang yang memakai topeng jelek.

Robin tetap memasang muka kalemnya. Vivi dalam hati mengagumi kemampuan Robin yang tetap bisa tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi di saat seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Robin dengan nada sedikit menantang. Pria itu malah tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, benar-benar wanita menarik!" Sedetik kemudian, dia mengacungkan pistol ke arah Robin sambil tersenyum jahat. "Sayangnya, kalian adalah anggota Mugiwara. Jadi kami harus menangkap kalian."

"Oh," Robin hanya menanggapi singkat. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa nama kelompok kalian? Kalian pastilah juga bajak laut."

Dengan senyum jahat tetap terpampang di wajahnya, dia menjawab dengan nada bangga, "Kami adalah kelompok bajak laut Gaojasin."

.

.

"Yohoho, maaf, bolehkah aku melihat pakaian dalammu?"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"Yohoho, benar-benar tendangan keras, membuat otakku jadi berdengung, walaupun aku tidak ada otak! Yohoho, skull joke!" seru Brook dengan riang, menghiraukan benjolan besar di kepalanya. Pelayan rumah makan yang tadi diganggu Brook pergi dari meja dia dan Luffy dengan kesal. Luffy, sementara itu, terus melahap makannya dengan lahap, tidak memperhatikan bahwa sebenarnya uang sakunya sudah tidak mencukupi untuk membayar makanannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu depan berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang masuk ke dalam restoran. Luffy dan Brook tidak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk, mereka masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Tamu baru tersebut, yang adalah gadis berambut biru, memilih duduk di dekat konter bar.

"Tashigi-taisha," kata seorang anggota marine di belakang, "kenapa kita berada di sini? Bukankah harusnya kita mencari Smoker-shousho?"

"Kita istirahat sebentar. Lagipula, kata Smoker-shousho, ada bajak laut yang berkeliaran di pulau ini. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu salah satu dengan mereka." Tashigi memanggil pelayan dan memesan segelas jus. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling. Dia sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok topi jerami yang sangat familiar. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir bahwa Luffy dan krunya berada di pulau ini. Namun pikiran itu segera dibuangnya. 'Tidak mungkin si topi jerami ada di sini. Kalau iya, harusnya Smoker-shousho sudah bertemnu dengan dia,' batin Tashigi. Meskipun dia memang sedikit berharap bahwa kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara ada di pulau ini, jadi dia bisa bertemu dengan Zoro. Memang urusannya dengan dia bisa dibilang sudah selesai. Pedang Wadou Ichimonji, yang kini dibalut dengan kain dan digantung di pundaknya, berhasil direbut. Tapi ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Zoro. Hal yang penting sekali...

Dia melanjutkan minumnya bersama anak buahnya yang lain. Ketika mereka selesai, dia membayar semua minuman dan akan beranjak pergi, melanjutkan pencarian Smoker. Tiba-tiba dia bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang sangat tinggi, namun ringan.

"Auw!" erang Tashigi ketika dia terjatuh. Kacamatanya terlepas dari wajahnya dan tergeletak di samping kanannya. Buru-buru dia mencari kacamatanya yang jatuh entah di mana.

"Ka–kacamataku..."

"Ini, kan?" Sebuah tangan tipis, dalam pandangan Tashigi, memegang benda yang rupanya kacamatanya sendiri dan diarahkan kepada dia. Dia buru-buru mengambil kacamata itu dan memakainya.

"Ah, arigato–KYAAA!" Tashigi menjerit histeris begitu matanya menangkap sosok tengkorak afro hidup dengan giginya yang besar sedang menatap dia. Dia buru-buru mundur dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, Shigure, dari sarungnya dan mengayunkannya ke tengkorak itu.

"A–apa kau?" tanya Tashigi dengan suara yang bergetar. Para anggota marine di sampingnya juga mengeluarkan senjata mereka, sangat kaget dengan kemunculan makhluk aneh seperti ini.

"Yohoho, maaf kalau aku menakutimu," jawab tengkorak itu dengan riang sembari melepaskan topinya.

Ketakutan di dalam diri Tashigi masih belum hilang. Dia belum terbiasa melihat tengkorak nyata yang hidup, bergerak dan berbicara. "Ke–kenapa kau bisa bergerak? Bukankah...kau itu teng–tengkorak?" ucapnya lagi, giginya bergemeretak saking gemetarnya.

"Yohoho, aku telah makan Yomi Yomi no Mi, jadi aku bisa hidup kembali untuk kedua kalinya setelah mati. Sayangnya, saat aku bereinkarnasi, tubuhku tinggal hanya tulang. Jantungku terasa hampir copot saat melihatnya. Meskipun aku tidak punya jantung lagi! Yohoho, Skull Joke!" Brook bersorak gila sambil berputar di tempat dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan terentang. Tashigi dan anggota marine yang lain hanya melongo melihat tingkah tengkorak ini. Tiba-tiba Tashigi teralihkan dengan suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat dikenalnya.

"Hei Brook, kau masih ada uang sisa? Uangku tidak cukup...ng?" Luffy terbengong sendiri melihat pemusiknya berputar riang ditemani oleh sepasukan marine yang kebengongan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba seorang marine bereaksi dengan kedatangan Luffy.

"Tashigi-taisha! Itu Mugiwara Luffy!" teriak dia sambil menunjuk Luffy. Tersadar dengan perkataan itu, semua anggota marine langsung maju menerjang. Belum sempat mereka maju beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba mereka dihentikan oleh sebuah serangan yang datang mendadak.

"Hanauta Sancho...Yahazu Giri!"

Brook menyarungkan pedangnya dengan posisi vertikal, tepat ketika semua marine terkena efek serangannya. Mereka berteriak kesakitan dan tumbang.

"Kerja bagus, Brook!" sahut Luffy. Dia memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi, dan mereka berlari keluar dari restoran.

Tashigi, yang secara luar biasa berhasil menahan serangan Brook, berteriak kepada marine yang masih sadar, "Cepat bangun! Kita kejar Mugiwara!" Mendengar suara Tashigi, mereka langsung segera berdiri dan mengikuti Tashigi mengejar Luffy dan Brook.

Luffy dan Brook berlari di gang kecil ketika mereka mendengar suara di belakang mereka.

"Tunggu, Mugiwara!" teriak Tashigi di belakang Luffy dan Brook dengan nada memerintah yang tegas. Luffy dan Brook mempercepat laju lari mereka.

"Yohoho, kita ke mana sekarang?" tanya Brook kepada kaptennya.

"Yang penting, kita harus kabari kepada yang lain bahwa marine ada di sini. Kita ke kapal dulu, siapa tahu mereka semua sudah ada di sana. Mustahil kita mencari ke seluruh kota saat ini," Luffy menjelaskan kepada Brook. Matanya menerawang ke samping kiri dan kanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan penghalang marine di belakang. Tiba-tiba dia melihat tangki air di atas sebuah perumahan.

"Brook, aku ada ide. Kau lihat tangki air di atas bangunan di sebelah kirimu? Tebas tangki itu. Aku yang kanan. Dengan begitu, jalan kecil ini tertutupi dan mereka akan sedikit terhalang," perintah Luffy.

"Oke," jawab Brook. Brook menebas tangki di kiri, sedangkan Luffy menjatuhkan yang kanan. Kedua tangki itu jatuh tepat setelah mereka berdua berhasil lari. Marine yang mengejar mereka berhenti tiba-tiba. Kesempatan ini dipakai dengan baik oleh Luffy dan Brook untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Mereka terus berlari hingga tidak sadar mereka mengarah ke seorang rusa kecil yang juga sednag berlari.

DUAGH!

"Ahh," erang mereka saat jatuh di tanah. Luffy bangkit duduk untuk melihat siapa yang mereka tubruk ketika dia sadar bahwa itu adalah Chopper dalam wujud rusa. "Chopper!" ucap Luffy riang.

"Ah, Luffy, Brook!" seru Chopper. Dia kembali ke wujud tanuki. "Kalian tidak lihat bajak laut? Tadi mereka menyerangku di toko buku. Untung aku berhasil kabur. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Robin dan Vivi. Apa mereka juga diserang?"

Luffy dan Brook saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian Luffy tersenyum riang.

"Sepertinya kita akan dalam petualangan baru, nih, Kishishishi..." kata Luffy dengan senang.

"Yohoho, aku tidak sabar. Darahku serasa mendidih. Tunggu! Aku tidak punya darah lagi! Yohoho, Skull Joke!"

Chopper hanya melongo ke arah kedua kawannya ini.

.

.

"Sial, mereka berhasil lolos," geram seorang marine. "Tashigi-taisha-"

"Kita tidak akan berhenti. Sekarang fokuskan cari semua anggota Mugiwara di kota ini," kata Tashigi. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dan keluar dari gang kecil itu ke jalan besar. Matanya kini mulai memancarkan tatapan pemburu yang tajam.

'Jika Mugiwara ada di kota ini, maka _dia_ pasti ada juga...' batin Tashigi dalam hati, tangan kanannya memegang Shigure erat-erat.

.

.

'Ternyata, firasat burukku benar juga," kata Sanji dengan tenang sambil mengisap rokoknya. Kedua tangannya tetap dalam saku, menjaga penampilan _cool_-nya.

"Sanji! Ini bukan saatnya bersikap keren! Kau tidak lihat musuh di depan kita?" seru Usopp ketakutan, menunjuk ke arah sekelompok pria bajak laut yang menerobos ke atas Thousand Sunny.

"Huh, kuharap tangan kotor mereka tidak mengotori dinding kapal. Sangat susah membersihkannya, tahu," gerutu Franky sendiri.

Kelompok bajak laut di hadapan mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka, bersiap menyerang Sanji, Usopp dan Franky. Mata mereka menunjukkan nafsu membunuh yang sangat tinggi. Mereka terlihat sangat percaya diri sekali. Sepertinya mereka bukanlah musuh yang bisa dihadapi sembarangan.

Mereka tiba-tiba maju menyerang. Dengan mudah seorang dihajar oleh Sanji. Dengan refleks, Sanji menunduk, menghindari serangan pisau yang meluncur dari sisi kanannya. Dia menendang perut si penyerang, melontarkan dia ke atas. Tiba-tiba banyak orang menyerangnya dari segala penjuru. Dengan segera dia melakukan tendangan putar, menghantam semua penyerangnya. Mereka jatuh tidak berdaya.

"Tampaknya aku tidak perlu memakai Diable Jump untuk saat ini," kata Sanji, sembari menendang tangan seorang yang mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya, membuat pedangnya terlempar di udara. Sanji memanfaatkan terbukanya pertahanan orang itu untuk melancarkan tendangan keras, yang membuatnya terlempar sampai ke laut. Kesal melihat temannya diserang, para bajak laut lain mulai memfokuskan serangannya ke arah Sanji dengan brutal. Sanji mengeluh sedikit. Dua orang mengayunkan pedangnya bersamaan. Mereka mengincar leher Sanji. Tapi dengan cepat Sanji merunduk dan menendang kaki mereka, membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sayangnya, seorang lagi memanfaatkan keadaan Sanji yang lagi merunduk dan menyerang dia dari belakang. Sanji merasakan ada yang menyerang dia dan berusaha berguling ke samping. Pedang itu menyerempet bahu kirinya. Sanji meringis kesakitan dan menyentuh lukanya. Dia memandang marah ke arah penyerangnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke penyerangnya, menendang pedang yang diayunkan di punggung pedang dan menghajar orang itu. Setelahnya dia mulai menyerang orang-orang di sampingnya lagi.

Sementara itu, Franky dan Usopp juga sibuk bertarung. Franky menembakkan pelurunya dengan Weapons Left ke arah semua bajak laut, dan sesekali meninju dengan Strong Right. Usopp sibuk menghindar serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya, dan menembakkan peluru-peluru pachinko ke arah musuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebagian besar musuh berhasil dikalahkan.

"Fuuh, sekarang tinggal beberapa saja," kata Franky, matanya menatap ke arah musuh yang tersisa.

"Khuhuhuhu, bravo bravo..." seru suara dari atas lantai dua kapal Thousand Sunny. Sanji kaget dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sana berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut putih _spike_ dan mata sebelah kiri yang tertutup. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang kancingnya terbuka. Senyum jahat mengembang di wajahnya.

"Benar-benar anggota Mugiwara. Kalian hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan anak buahku," kata orang itu dengan nada dingin.

Sanji menatap pria itu dengan serius. Entah kenapa ada aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya. 'Dia bukan orang sembarangan,' katanya dalam hati.

"Apa maumu?" Sanji menggertak orang itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya..." Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya. "Kurasa, aku hanya ingin menangkap kalian."

Franky dan Usopp memandang pria itu dengan penuh waspada.

"Wakil kapten, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" teriak para bajak laut di belakang Franky dan Usopp. Pria itu hanya menatap mereka sesaat, dan mendengus kecil. Tiba-tiba keluar aura dahsyat dari matanya, dan semua orang di atas kapal pingsan, termasuk Franky dan Usopp, kecuali Sanji.

Sanji terkejut melihat hal yang dilakukan orang itu. _Haoshoku Haki_. "Kau..." geramnya.

Dia tertawa kecil, sebelum meloncat turun. Dia memandang ke arah Sanji dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku lebih suka bertarung secara adil, dan tanpa pengganggu. Kulihat kau memiliki semangat tinggi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung?"

Sanji memandang orang itu sejenak. Senyum menantang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ayo," jawabnya.

.

.

'Sial!' gerutu Zoro ketika dia diserang lagi oleh Smoker. Sejak pertarungan dimulai, dia tidak dapat menguasai dirinya. Dia merasa ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan. Dan dia sendiri tahu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Karena sesuatu kurang darinya.

Smoker akan mulai menyerang lagi ketika tiba-tiba ada angin kencang berhembus dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terhempas. Dia berpaling ke belakang. Nami memegang Clima Tact di tangannya erat-erat, menanti serangan yang akan datang dari Smoker. Smoker menggerutu kecil sebelum dia menjulurkan tangan asapnya ke arah Nami dan menggenggamnya seperti sebuah boneka.

"Sepertinya aku harus membereskanmu lebih dulu, ya," kata Smoker, mengangkat Nami agak tinggi. Tiba-tiba ada tebasan yang mengarah ke lengan Smoker, membuat lengannya terpisah. Nami terjatuh, namun dia tidak membentur tanah karena dia sudah lebih dulu dalam pelukan lengan yang kuat.

"Dasar, merepotkan saja," kata Zoro sambil menahan geram. Nami hanya memberengut kesal, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia merasa hangat sekali berada di lengan Zoro. Ketika Zoro melihat Nami yang memerah, pipinya juga merona. Dia merasa bahwa Nami yang ini... lucu. 'Agh, apa yang aku pikirkan?' batinnya. Dia melepaskan Nami dengan kikuk, dan akan mulai menyerang lagi, berusaha mencari titik lemah. Smoker juga akan maju ketika...

SYUUT!

Beberapa jarum kecil menerjang Zoro dan Smoker, membuat mereka terluka. Zoro dan Smoker sangat keheranan siapa itu.

Tiba-tiba dua orang, pria dan wanita, meloncat dari gedung lantai atas dekat tempat mereka saat ini dan mendarat dengan mulus. Keduanya memakai senyum seringai di wajah mereka.

"Halo, Roronoa, White Hunter..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx bersambung xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Bukan chapter terpanjangku, tapi sudahlah.

Yap. Tidak terlalu banyak ZoNa di sini. Itu karena kali ini adventure mengambil tempat lagi. Romancenya masih menunggu. :D

Review ya! Berikan tanggapan, kritik, saran, juga laporan typo atau kalau ceritanya gaje, jangan malu memberitahu ya. ;)

Ja ne~~~

* * *

_Review response (per 30/09/2010) :_

_Hanyabal si ambisius : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Oya, fic "Taruhan" udah selesai. Dicek ya :)_

_eleamaya : Ah, jangan masukkan spoiler seperti itu dong. XD Padahal saya sudah merencanakan menaruh semua tentang LuRob yang eleamaya-san sebutkan di extra chap selanjutnya. Haha, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku baru sadar, buat LuRob itu enak. Soalnya kan Luffy idiot soal cinta, sedangkan Robin kalem. Jadi ya, menantang sekali gitu. :D_

_Cendy Hoseki : Oke, ini ZoNa-nya :)_

_edogawa Luffy : Mau fotonya? Saya sih mau ngasih gratis, cuma Robin yang- *mmph*_

_koizumi sevty : Wahaha, penasaran mati dengan ZoNa-nya? Semoga kamu puas dengan fic ini._

_Mugiwara Piratez : Haha, kan jiwa asli dari OP adalah petualangan gitu. Anyway thanks buat reviewnya._

_Zona-Uphi : Domo arigatou atas reviewnya :)_

_richuchan : Wah, triple review! Senang deh, kamu suka extra chapternya._

_rin kage no kurokaze : Hei, sapa atuh temanmu richuchan XD_

_Nar-Ice : Fufufu, siapa ya? Hehe..._

_bountyvocca : Iya, memang aku agak ngeh aja kalau pairingnya tidak dibuat jelas. Jadi itu gunanya extra chap XD Memang susahnya multichap yang lama seperti itu, tapi saya akan berusaha mempertahankannya._

_Sakmahimahi : Thanks udah difave dan direview :)

* * *

_

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Bajak laut datang menyerang! Zoro dan Nami harus bekerja sama untuk bisa menang. Tapi bencana menimpa Nami. Dia diculik. Zoro gagal melindunginya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_


End file.
